


Baby Boy

by atticess



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Master/Servant, Rentboys, Top Lee Taemin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: To tylko gra. A przegrywa ten, któremu zaczyna zależeć.Po przeprowadzce do nowego miasta Taemin nadal próbuje się zaklimatyzować. Przez sąsiadów traktowany jest jak kosmita i, szczerze, nie dziwi go to. Sam również nie ufałby osobie mieszkającej w ogromnej rezydencji samotnie, bez psa nawet czy innego czworonoga, a mimo to nadal pracującej na poczcie. Miał pieniędzy pod dostatkiem, ale tu nie oto chodziło. Zwyczajnie chciał się czuć jak inni, normalni ludzie.Osobą, która oddałaby wszystko aby również tak żyć, był spragniony spokoju Park Jimin. Nie spodziewał się, że to, czego tak uważnie szukał, odnajdzie w cudzym garażu, będąc całkowicie nagim i ukrywając się przed miejskim gangiem.Oboje nawet nie spodziewali się, ile kosztować będzie ich bieg ku normalności, dopóki nie zostali wplątani w śledztwo nad mordercą panoszącym się w ich spokojnym mieście, jak się okazało - powiązaną z nimi o wiele bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzyli.To była tylko gra. I zasada była jedna - przegra ten, który pierwszy się podda. Niezależnie od tego, ile osób zginie.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Taemin, w chwili swojej przeprowadzki, od razu dostał metkę osobliwości miasta. Nie mogło być inaczej, skoro stał się właścicielem posiadłości, której nikt nie mógł kupić przez długie lata. A sąsiedzi, mimo, że nie mieli żadnej obsesji, choćby nie chcieli, musieli zwrócić swoją uwagę na niecodzienne zachowanie przybysza.

Na pierwszy plan rzucał się w oczy jego stan finansowy. Chociaż nie starał się tego okazywać specjalnie, zwyczajnie mieszkając w domu takim, a nie innym oraz jeżdżąc tak luksusowymi samochodami, nie dało się ukryć, że był bardzo zamożny. Gdy tylko wybierał się do pracy, cała jego podrzędna ulica zastanawiała się, do kogo może należeć podobny pojazd.

Wtedy właśnie pojawiały się pierwsze zakłady, kim jest kierowca. Jedni mówili, że to stary milioner, który na swoje bogactwo pracował całe życie, inni obstawiali zamożną wdowę po bogatym mężu, jeszcze inni urzędnika państwowego, który zmęczony gwarem stolicy zdecydował się wyprowadzić na ubocze.

Żaden z nich nie miał racji, gdy drzwi powoli się uchylały, a im ukazywał się widok blondwłosego, młodego mężczyzny w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, motocyklowej kurtce i obcisłych dżinsach. Zaintrygowany szept witał go za każdym razem - kim był ów młodzieniec, bardziej przypominający syna prezydenta niż zwyczajnego mieszkańca?

A potem spotykało ich największe zdziwienie. Jak myśleli, nieznajomy pewnie zmierzał gdzieś do innego miasta, celem odwiedzenia rodziny lub znalezienia klubu, w zależności od pory dnia. On jednak codziennie o tej samej godzinie siadał za kierownicą i jechał, jak się okazywało, na pocztę. Wszystko to miałoby sens, gdyby miał zamiar nadać list do seulskiej kochanki - ale on, daj Boże, zmierzał tam, by pracować. 

Nikomu nie mieściło się to w głowie. Książę, nie człowiek, a pracował w takiej melinie. Na dodatek z taką sumą pieniędzy na koncie i jeszcze zainwestowaną w domu. Pojawiało się jedno pytanie, spędzające sen z powiek znudzonych życiem mieszkańców: dlaczego to robił?

Ktoś kiedyś spróbował odwiedzić młodego mężczyznę, licząc, że czegoś się dowie. Nawet jego nazwisko było przez dłuższy czas tajemnicą, a gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w jego pospolite brzmienie. On zasługiwał na coś bardziej arystokratycznego. Zamiast informacji musieli jednak zadowolić się odprawieniem z kwitkiem, ponieważ powszechnie było wiadomo, iż Taemin nie życzy sobie żadnych gości. Tym razem plotki nie zdążyły się roznieść, gdyż on wnet znalazł sobie idealne wytłumaczenie. Uparcie twierdził, że nie ma czasu, a gdy tylko go znajdzie, jest zbyt zmęczony na zawieranie nowych znajomości. Było to zrozumiałe, zwłaszcza, że po pracy zdarzało mu się często gdzieś znikać, czasem i na całą noc. Trzeba było się z tym pogodzić.

Taką właśnie w kilka miesięcy zdobył reputację - bogatego dzieciaka z dobrego domu, który jak nakazali rodzice, znalazł sobie pracę i mieszkał samotnie za ich kosmiczne pieniądze. 

Znaleźli się jednak również tacy, których zaczynały ciekawić także jego godziny po pracy. Prawda była taka, że nikogo nie powinno to interesować. To była sprawa tylko i wyłącznie Taemina, co robił, gdzie i z kim. Przecież nie był celebrytą, którego żywot interesowałby każdego, ani młodzieńcem niezdolnym do wzięcia odpowiedzialności nad sobą, żeby ktoś musiał mu pomóc i sprawdzić, czy nie robi czegoś złego. Był tylko intrygującym obcym, jakiego jednak prywatność należało uszanować.

Wbrew pozorom, chłopak był naprawdę otwarty. Po pewnym czasie, w weekendy w godzinach bardzo porannych, zaczęto go widywać w najróżniejszych częściach miasta, jak biegał dla zdrowia i kondycji. Każdy, kto tylko go minął, miał zagwarantowany uśmiech i pospieszne skinienie głową, jakby chciał udowodnić, że nawet choć zajęty, znajdzie czas na tak drobne uprzejmości. Zamiast poprawić zdanie o sobie, zaczął być tylko jeszcze bardziej intrygującą osobliwością. 

Z nikim nie rozmawiał, a jednak każdy o nim słyszał. Nigdy nie spotykał ludzi z miasta, choć nie było osoby, która nie potrafiłaby opisać jego radosnych oczu, szerokiego uśmiechu albo powiewających na wietrze anielsko jasnych loków. Nie miał okazji do opowiedzenia swojej historii - a ludzie wymieniali między sobą przynajmniej kilka ich wersji. Taemina to ciekawiło. Przyjemnie słuchało mu się historii jego życia, pisanych przez sąsiadów, a nie przez los.

A jednak widocznie żył jeszcze w tym mieście ktoś, kto o istnieniu Taemina nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.


	2. Chapter 2

Park Jimin nigdy nie miał prostego życia. 

Los dawał mu w kość na każdym kroku, choć on, jakimś cudem, wciąż chodził po tym świecie - i to z wysoko podniesioną głową oraz spojrzeniem dumnie skierowanym na przód. Nawet gdy mogło się wydawać, że obdarty z godności powinien zapaść się pod ziemię, potrafił w jakiś sposób znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by podnieść głos i wykrzyczeć, że tak łatwo nie można go złamać. To nie silne geny, nie pozycja w stadzie, nawet nie rodzina, a jego własny charakter takim go uczyniły.

Tak też tej pamiętnej nocy się zachował. Nie spodziewał się żadnych komplikacji - ot, normalna fucha, do której był już tak przywiązany, że nawet nie czuł typowego dyskomfortu. Zamienił się raczej w strach - przed porażką, zdaniem innych, wyjściem prawdy na jaw. Ale na pewno nie czuł pretensji do samego siebie.

Ciężko było określić, do czego konkretnie należały kompetencje Jimina. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się przeżyć takiej samej nocy dwa razy z rzędu. Zawsze spodziewał się czegoś innego; raz proszono go o nagi taniec, innym razem o pozmywanie naczyń. Swoją pracę przed sobą tłumaczył czymś między hostingiem - jak powtarzał bratu - a prostytucją. Sprawiał ludziom przyjemność, owszem, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zrobić czegoś, czego później bardzo by żałował. Zasada była tylko jedna - żadnej przygody na jedną noc, żadnego zbliżenia, żadnego seksu. Tylko jego obecność. 

Jakimś cudem ludziom to wystarczało, a Jimin naprawdę dobrze zarabiał. Wybrał taką, a nie inną drogę i z tym musiał się liczyć. Kusił ludzi - podobnych jemu i zwyczajnych. Łudził się, że na własną rękę pracowało będzie mu się lepiej, znalazł się jednak ktoś, kto twierdził inaczej. 

Nie mógł się z nim zgodzić, nie mógł pozwolić złapać się i przywiązać, bo skoro żył jak wolny ptak, nienawidził ograniczeń. Szkoda tylko, że z wysoko królującego jastrzębia zamienił się w płochą przepiórkę, uciekającą co sił przed drapieżnikiem.

To było zbyt dosłowne porównanie.

Problem zaczął się już w domu klienta. Jimin nawet nie zdążył ściągnąć kurtki, gdy dostał nagłe polecenie zmienienia planów. 

\- Co to znaczy? - spytał zuchwale w wejściu. Domagał się wyjaśnień, a w zamian lokaj kazał mu udać się do pokoju, który przecież już znał.

Spięty czekał tylko w wielkim salonie na przybycie dwudziestoparoletniej kobiety, której to tej nocy miał zostać obiektem zainteresowania. Jak przeczucie mu podpowiadało, nie doczekał się jej spotkania, zamiast tego do czynienia miał z chłopakiem, widocznie niewiele od niego starszym, o miętowej, a jakże szelmowskiej grzywce. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Czyżby pomylił zlecenia?

\- Jeśli jeszcze nie domyślasz się, dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz, przypomnij sobie nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

Jimin zmarszczył brwi, przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej tego człowieka nie widział na oczy. Jego zapach był bardzo silny, tak że od razu domyślił się, że ma doczynienia z kimś będącym o wiele wyżej od niego. Beta, może nawet alfa - nie umiał określić. Czarne odrosty szybko dały mu znać, skąd znał tą wypraną z emocji twarz i poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z kończyn. Nawet nie podejrzewał ile może zmienić kolor włosów. A przecież znał jego zapach. Gdyby tylko nie siedział, pewnie ugięłyby się pod nim kolana, ale on musiał zgrywać nieustępliwego. Był tylko jeden sposób na rozwiązanie tego wszystkiego.

\- Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem - skłamał. - Mam zaprezentować swoje umiejętności tobie zamiast jej, czy mogę od razu wracać do domu?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i chwytając go za kołnierz, wyprowadził do pokoju obok. Jimin miał mętlik w głowie, a zrozumiał jego intencje dopiero wtedy, gdy przez lichy materiał poczuł na swoich łopatkach zimną lufę pistoletu. Wiec nie żartował. Jego zdanie naprawdę się nie zmieniło. 

\- Rozbierz się to pogadamy - rzucił półgłosem tuż nad jego uchem. Wyobrażał sobie jego lubieżny uśmiech, z obrzydzenia nie reagując na polecenie. Dopiero gdy usłyszał odgłos odbezpieczania broni, głośno przełknął ślinę. Znał go. Nie przebierał w słowach. Od zawsze wolał czyny. Jak prawdziwy alfa, którym nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie. Ale lubił sobie rościć tytuł, który do niego nie należał. Żałosne.

Jimin powoli zsunął z ramion koszulę, wzdrygając się od dotyku lufy w dole kręgosłupa. Jeden fałszywy ruch, a zostanie zabity lub trwale okaleczony. Nie mógł tego zrobić swojemu bratu. Ociągając się, czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia ze strony oprawcy i rozpaczliwie próbował wymyślić jakiś plan.

\- Nie zabiję cię tylko dlatego, że jesteś dla nas zbyt cenny - ogłosił. - Bardzo cenny, Jimin-ah. Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Dam ci wybór, wiesz? Albo się zgodzisz, albo tak już będzie wyglądała twoja dalsza kariera. To jak?

\- Po moim trupie - szepnął po namyśle z rebelianckim błyskiem w przerażonych oczach. Grając na czas, zyskał go wystarczająco by podjąć decyzję. 

Słusznie rozpoznał jego zawahanie. Gdy tylko miętowowłosy gangster opuścił broń, Park zdołał cofnąć się i jak najdotkliwiej zadać mu cios. Czy to nie było oczywiste? Jeśli znał się na sprawianiu przyjemności, musiał potrafić zadawać również ból. 

Chłopak upuścił pistolet, a on, korzystając z okazji, wybiegł z sypialni. Nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Musiał być wolny, łańcuchy skuwające jego nadgarstki nie były tym, czego potrzebował, a dla niego agencja stanowiła taki właśnie łańcuch. I jeśli tylko miał siłę walczyć, nie mógł dopuścić do założenia mu ich.

Dlatego porównany do przepiórki biegł ile sił w nogach, jak go matka natura stworzyła, uciekając przed losem, jaki nie był mu pisany. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie w jakich był tarapatach, sądząc jednak po słowach jego towarzysza, taki cenny okaz wymagał wielkich poświęceń i równie dobrze już teraz na ogonie mógł mieć pół miejskiego gangu gotowego za wszelką cenę przytargać tam jego na wpół martwe ciało.

Choć Jimin nie był tchórzem, wiedział, że tym razem będzie musiał się schować. Nie jak przerażony struś z głową w piasku, uciekający przed odpowiedzialnością, ale niewinny człowiek, który nie zasłużył sobie na ten pościg. Zdawało mu się, że los pierwszy raz od lat uśmiecha się do niego, gdy brama po drugiej stronie ulicy stała otworem, a za nią dostrzegł otwarty garaż. I co najważniejsze, żadnych świadków.

Obrócił się przez ramię, jednak za szybko aby dostrzec, czy ktoś faktycznie go gonił. Pieszo nie miałoby to sensu, dlatego był przekonany, że zaraz w pogoń wypuszczą za nim co najmniej kilku motocyklistów, a ci przecież nie wpadną na to, aby szukać go na czyimś podwórku.

Wydawało się, że był bezpieczny. Przycupnął za srebrnym Rolls Roycem, zastanawiając się przypadkiem, czy nie trafił do posiadłości jednego z gangsterów. Wtedy nie miałby już dokąd uciec - może jedynie na tamten świat.

Zdążył złapać oddech i wiedział, że będzie musiał opracować plan. Czy w tym stanie mógł zwyczajnie wrócić do domu, kiedy zaraz pewnie cały gang będzie siedział mu na ogonie? Gdyby mieszkał sam, pewnie nie miałby wątpliwości, ale w takiej sytuacji miał zbyt wiele do stracenia. Pozostawało mu przeczekać tę noc, potem zakraść się gdzieś po ubrania, a następnie tylko zaczekać, aż sprawa ucichnie. Plan idealny i tylko jego kariera zawodowa na tym cierpiała. Ale szczerze mówiąc - czy była w ogóle jakaś kariera? 

Jimin wyprostował się lekko gdy zdawało mu się, że słyszy kroki. Spróbował przesunąć się nieco w bok, widział jednak, że nie ma miejsca, dlatego spróbował wcisnąć się w lukę, z której nie był widoczny ani z ulicy, ani przez szparę w drzwiach prowadzących na górę. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że zaraz te drzwi się otworzą, tym samym sprawiając, iż straci równowagę.

\- Och, poważnie - usłyszał nad sobą cudze westchnienie. - Widzisz te kilkadziesiąt okien, które co jakiś czas ktoś musi umyć? Gdy tak się stanie, przez nie naprawdę przez pewien czas coś widać.

Jimin zwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos i aż z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Mógł trafić na zazdrosnego męża, przerażoną żonę albo gustowną, starszą panią, a on miał do czynienia z podobnym sobie wiekiem chłopakiem - kto wie, czy nie jakimś jego klientem. Może faktycznie to zaczynał być jego szczęśliwy dzień.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak bez słowa wyciągnął do niego rękę. Mało brakowało, a Park zachłysnąłby się powietrzem, tak był zaskoczony. Słysząc na ulicy ciężki silnik, postanowił jednak nie protestować i ujął jego dłoń.

\- I ubierz się, na litość boską. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci się przytrafiło? 

\- Dziewczyna mnie wyrzuciła z domu - skłamał ponownie. - Ubzdurała sobie, że ją zdradzam.

\- A nie zdradzasz? - Nieznajomy upewnił się z uniesioną brwią. Idąc przodem, prowadził go w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, a Jimin bał się nawet rozejrzeć po korytarzu. Jedynym, co go uderzyło, był wszechobecny zapach ciepłego mleka z miodem, kontrastujący z czymś przypominającym mu świeże curry. Czyżby tak pachniał luksus?

\- Jestem wierny - sprostował. - A raczej byłem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem, przynajmniej taką Park miał nadzieję. Po tym wprowadził go do jednego z pomieszczeń za zamkniętymi drzwiami i polecił zaczekać przy stoliku do kawy, gdy on w tym czasie podszedł do szafy w rogu pokoju. Rzucił mu pospiesznie pierwsze z ubrań, które wpadły w jego ręce, a następnie zniknął ponownie w mroku korytarza, jak wytłumaczył, aby zaparzyć herbaty.

Jimin kompletnie nie rozumiał jego intencji. Ile ludzi ludzi na świecie, widząc obcego, nagiego młodzieńca w swoim garażu nie dzwoni na policję, tylko ubiera go w designerskie szmaty zalegające gdzieś na dnie szafy i częstuje herbatą? Coś ewidentnie tu nie grało i Park zaczął się obawiać, że bardzo źle wybrał miejsce schronienia.

Musiał jednak przystać na miły gest z jego strony, a to tylko dlatego, że tamten miał świetny gust. Choć Jimin był od niego nieco drobniejszy, obcisłe spodnie oraz wzorzysta koszula zdawały się być szyte na miarę. Pozostawało tylko czekać i zastanowić się, jakiej trucizny gospodarz doleje do napoju.

Pozostawał jeszcze inny ważny szczegół, którego w natłoku emocji nie zauważył - zapach, który był tak intensywny, że niemal zakręcił mu w głowie. I nie miał nic wspólnego z luksusem czy przyprawami.

Po kilku minutach znów zjawił się w drzwiach, ze srebrną tacą oraz zastawą sprawiającą wrażenie bardzo drogiej, takiej z filmów o chińskiej mafii. Zajął miejsce na przeciwko, założył nogę na nogę i zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem. Jimin sięgnął po filiżankę tylko po to, aby uniknąć jego rentgenowskiego wzroku.

\- Jak masz na imię? - rzucił w końcu.

\- Park Jimin - przedstawił się krótko, wiedząc, że w tym momencie naprawdę była to najmniej ważna rzecz. 

Pan domu nie zapytał ani o szczegóły jego opowieści, ani o dziewczynę, ani o to, dlaczego uciekał. Chciał tylko znać jego imię i wyglądało na to, że z góry wybrał nieformalny sposób zwracania się do niego. Jimin zaryzykował i postąpił tak samo. Wydawało się, że są w podobnym wieku, a i sytuacja raczej nie wskazywała na duży stopień formalności. Prawdę mówiąc, było uzasadnione nie wiedzieć jakiego języka używać i to i tak dużo, jeśli Jimin nadal pamiętał jak mówić po koreańsku albo w ogóle jak się odezwać.

Herbata wydawała się mu być najzwyklejszą rzeczą w tym całym zdarzeniu. Mógł przysiąc, że taką samą pijał z bratem, tylko w nieco mniej finezyjnym wydaniu. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nic do niej nie dolano.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi pomogłeś... jak się nazywasz?

\- Lee Taemin. - Taemin obdarzył go serdecznym uśmiechem, który zdawał się być cieplejszy nawet od gorącego napoju. Jimin musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie odwzajemnić jego gestu. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zostać na noc? Znajdę ci wolny pokój, a wygląda na to, że nie masz dokąd wracać. Potraktuj to po prostu jako dobry uczynek z mojej strony i nie miej wyrzutów sumienia.

Nawet gdyby Jimin chciał, nie mógłby się nie zgodzić. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś proponuje mu z własnej woli nocleg, który okazuje się być ratunkiem. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Taemin coś ukrywa, chociaż przecież nie powinien był tak myśleć o dobrym gospodarzu. Musiał wybierać między jedną nocą u obcego człowieka lub powrotem do domu, równoznacznym z największym możliwym upokorzeniem.

\- Jedna noc. Dziękuję.

Taemin skinął na to głową i po chwili wyjaśnił Jiminowi, gdzie w razie czego powinien go szukać. Poinstruował go również jak trafić do kuchni i łazienki, nawet jeśli Park nie miał zamiaru się tam kierować i opuścił pokój. Jimin westchnął i opadł ciężko na łóżko. To mogłaby być jedna z lepszych nocy jego życia, gdyby tylko nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że i tak nie uda mu się zasnąć, tylko będzie czuwał przez całą noc.

Nie miał pojęcia, o której pan domu zwykł wstawać, miał jednak cichą nadzieję, że rano się nie spotkają. W oczy rzucił mu się jeszcze organizer na jednej z półek i wiedział, że kulturalnie będzie zawiadomić o swoim odejściu. Napisał krótką wiadomość, zostawił ją obok pustej filiżanki i odpłynął w niespokojny sen.


	3. Chapter 3

Słońce dopiero wstawało gdy Jimin zerwał się na równe nogi. Nic nie słyszał, zresztą nawet gdyby Taemin wstał, nie zdawałby sobie z tego sprawy, bo było to niemożliwe w tak dużym domu. Żałował, że nie da rady podziękować osobiście, ale wiedział, że nie miałby odwagi. Po wczoraj byłoby to zbyt duże upokorzenie.

Czekało go wcale nieprostsze zadanie. Brat będzie się zamartwiał, a on, gdy już po południu wkroczy do mieszkania, będzie musiał się tłumaczyć. Przecież nie będzie mógł powiedzieć prawdy. Ale czy znajdzie idealną wymówkę?

Jeszcze na chwilę zdecydował się zamknąć oczy i wtulić twarz w aksamitną pościel. Nie pogardziłby takim życiem. Świat, w którym nie musiałby pracować w ów sposób, byłby dla niego światem idealnym. Każdego dnia budzony byłby przez promienie słońca wpadające przez wysokie okna, aby następnie mógł przejść do salonu i w porcelanowej filiżance wypić parzoną kawę. Nie musiałby martwić się o pracę, pieniądze, klientów. Zaszyłby się w ogromnym apartamencie i zgubił się, w swoim domu i w swoich myślach. Oddałby wszystko by mieć takie życie, choć na jeden dzień.

Zastanawiał się, czy Taemin miał podobne problemy beztroskich bogaczy. Może poprzedniego wieczoru słuchał muzyki klasycznej na winylu i popijał najdroższe wino mieniące się w krysztale. Wtedy, zaskoczony hałasem w garażu, zastał rozebranego, przystojnego chłopaka, który widocznie nie miał nic przeciwko przenocowaniu. Zdecydowanie był to dla niego jeden z dziwniejszych wieczorów, ale po krótkiej pogawędce, którą odbyli, podejrzewał, że było to również przyjemne spotkanie.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz dotycząca Taemina. Jego zapach. Był tak silny i przyciągający, że Jiminowi robiło się momentami słabo. Nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać - tylko przed czym?

Ostatni raz spojrzał na krótki liścik. Wydawało mu się, że w tak niewielu słowach zawarł wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. Był wdzięczny Taeminowi za tę jedną noc, ale nie chciał zostać na dłużej choćby po to aby podziękować mu osobiście. Wzywały go inne obowiązki. 

Gdy tylko sypialnię zostawił w takim stanie, jakby była nigdy nieużywana, cicho zamknął drzwi i skierował się w stronę garażu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak w inny sposób opuścić budynek, dlatego musiał przemknąć jak cień obok drogiego samochodu. Po tym nawet nie odwrócił się przez ramię. Pozostawił posiadłość, jakby nigdy w niej nie był. 

Kilka następnych godzin spędził w znajomej całodobowej restauracji. Dobrze go tam znali. Plotki zawsze głosiły, że to ten zmęczony chłopak, który nocą pracuje by utrzymać rodzinę - albo ten, co nie ma czasu na naukę, każdego wieczoru szalejąc w klubie. Nigdy nie było nic pomiędzy, dlatego obie strony nie wpadły na pomysł aby połączyć te teorie. Prawda była taka, że wszyscy mieli rację, niezależnie od tego, po której stronie prawdy stali.

Siadając pod oknem i obojętnie biorąc menu, Park zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć bratu. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że czasami nie wracał na noc, ale ostatnio stał się bardzo podejrzliwy. Był opiekuńczy, ale nigdy nie chciał ingerować w jego życie prywatne. Gdyby wychowywali się od zawsze razem, może sprawa wyglądałaby inaczej, jednak trzy lata starszy chłopak doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Nigdy nie przekraczał granic, dobrze rozumiejąc, że w życiu Jimina był od pewnego momentu, a mimo to był w nim na tyle długo, aby móc spokojnie nazywać się jego częścią. 

Bo tak naprawdę Seokjin nie był jego bratem - nie było mu nawet do tego blisko.

Chociaż nie do końca byli braćmi, nazywali się tak tylko z powodu różnicy wieku, a po pewnym czasie naprawdę zaczęli się traktować jak rodzinę. Seokjin tak naprawdę był bratem nowej żony ojca Jimina, młodziutkiej, niewiele starszej od niego, uroczej omegi. A w tej dziwnej rodzinie, Seokjin był zwyczajnym człowiekiem.

To nie była ta relacja, gdzie dwie osoby muszą ze sobą z przymusu spędzać czas, bo tak każe rodzina przy świątecznym stole. W pewnym momencie naprawdę złapali nić porozumienia i była ona na tyle silna, że gdy wszystko zaczęło się sypać, zamiast się oddalić, tylko się do siebie zbliżyli. I Jimin był mu za to tak wdzięczny, jak nikomu innemu za cokolwiek, co w życiu otrzymał. 

Przynajmniej wiedział, że ma na tym świecie choć jedną osobę. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto mu pomoże, doradzi, ochroni. Problem tylko w tym, że Jimin nie chciał zanadto polegać na Kimie. Miał własne życie i własne problemy, nie chciał ich dokładać niewinnemu chłopakowi. Studiował, był wystarczająco zajęty nauką, powoli rozglądał się za porządną pracą. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać aż ucieknie z tej dziury by zacząć własne życie. A wtedy Jimin będzie zdany tylko na siebie - czy tak właśnie wyglądał jego najgorszy koszmar?

Nigdy nie powiedział mu, na czym polegała praca. Wmawiał bratu, że łapie każdą fuchę, czasem pomaga na remoncie, innym razem roznosi ulotki i to dlatego znika o tak różnych porach, co w połowie było prawdą, gdyż nieraz korzystał z takiego wyjścia, jakby stanowiło to dodatkową połowę etatu.

A za każdym razem gdy nie wracał na noc, musiał zwyczajnie wyjechać do innego miasta. Nie okłamywał brata mówiąc, że jego pracą na pełny etat był hosting - nie dodał tylko, iż w jego obowiązkach leżało nieco więcej pracy. Seokjin nawet się nie domyślał, że ten poczciwy Jimin, idealny chłopak z sąsiedztwa, po nocach na różne sposoby zajmuje się poprawianiem humoru obcych kobiet, a czasem także i mężczyzn. 

Kiedy teraz na to spojrzał od tej strony, aż się wzdrygnął. Naprawdę nie prosił się o coś takiego, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że właściciel budowy przy kliencie innej rangi wypadał ze swoją wypłatą niesamowicie marnie. Ważne, że Seokjin nigdy nie pytał o pracodawcę, a gdy tylko przychodził dzień, Park zapomniał o wszystkim, co miało miejsce w nocy. W końcu i tak nie robił niczego nieprzyzwoitego. 

Szybko zorientował się, że ze śniadania jednak nici. Portfel, w którym miał drobne na posiłek czy autobus zostawił w kieszeni kurtki. Na takie właśnie wypadki resztę pieniędzy oraz dokumenty trzymał w innym miejscu, jakby wiedział, że pewnego dnia do domu wróci bez spodni. Z tego powodu wszystko wskazywało na to, że kilka kilometrów do mieszkania także będzie musiał przebyć pieszo.

Nie zniechęcił się, wręcz odwrotnie. Widząc, że pogoda dopisuje, z przyjemnością gotów był udać się na krótki spacer. Nagle odzyskał siły na powrót do domu. Seokjin nigdy nie zadawał wielu pytań i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby tym razem miało być inaczej. Po blisko pół godzinie wolnego marszu potrafił nawet z uśmiechem wkroczyć do mieszkania, przekonany, że nie będzie tak źle.

Nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo swoją nieobecnością zmartwił brata, dopóki nie dostrzegł go w kuchni, ze zniecierpliwieniem wpatrzonego w okno.

\- Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu? - spytał, nagle się odwracając na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Przedłużyło się trochę, musiałem zostać na noc - rzucił, co wcale kłamstwem nie było. 

Prędko ściągnął buty, nie chcąc rozmawiać w taki sposób z Kimem, choć szybko zrozumiał, że wolałby całkowicie uniknąć tej rozmowy. Modlił się, by Jin nie zapytał go o nic więcej, nie chcąc na szybko wymyślać wymówek dla swojego niecodziennego zachowania.

\- Ja odchodzę od zmysłów, a ty idziesz na zakupy? - mruknął, kwitując tym jego ubiór. Dopiero wtedy Jimin sobie przypomniał, że nadal miał na sobie ubrania Taemina. - Mógłbyś chociaż nosić ze sobą telefon, co?

Jimin tylko wyszeptał ciche przeprosiny, a następnie posłał mu niewinny uśmiech. Seokjin nie potrafił zrozumieć, co wywołało u niego takie dobre samopoczucie, zwłaszcza, że dopiero co dowiedział się ile nerwów na niego zmarnował. Wyglądało jednak na to, że do ogłoszenia ma coś więcej i to dlatego nawet nie próbował odwzajemnić humoru Jimina. 

\- Hoshi dzwoniła - wyznał. 

Jimin tylko odetchnął głęboko. Domyślił się, że o to może chodzić.

Czy było to na tyle ważne aby go o tym informował? Naprawdę nie interesowało go nic związanego z tą dziewczyną. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że i ona zapominała o jego istnieniu. Traktował to jak błogosławieństwo, bo przynajmniej nie był narażony na konfrontację z nią. Tak było o wiele lepiej.

\- Chciała coś?

\- Pytała czy wszystko w porządku. Jimin, ona się o ciebie martwi. Nie powinieneś czasami okazać jej tego samego?

\- Dlaczego w ogóle miałbym? - mruknął. 

Jin westchnął zrezygnowany. Domyślił się, że nic nie wskóra. Dobrze wiedział, że chłopak nigdy nie przepadał za jego siostrą, a gdy tylko udało mu się od niej wyprowadzić, nawet zerwał kontakt. Udawał, że nie istnieje, zresztą tak samo jak matka. Dla niego była niewidzialna, a przecież nikt nie miał prawa zmusić go do martwienia się o osobę, z którą nawet nie był spokrewniony. 

\- Nadal winisz ją za śmierć ojca? - spytał delikatnie.

Wystarczyło aby Jimin odpowiedział mu krótkim, zbolałym spojrzeniem, a już znał odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że ją za to osądzał. Przecież łatwiej było wierzyć, że to wszystko wina obcej dziewczyny. Nie dopuszczał do siebie innej wersji wydarzeń. 

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ciebie kocham, ale ona... już tolerowanie jej jest dla mnie trudne. Nigdy jej nie wybaczę i nie próbuj mnie do tego zmusić.

\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że samobójstwo twojego ojca nie było winą Hoshi?

Obaj powoli tracili cierpliwość. Nigdy wcześniej nie bronił dziewczyny. Co się wydarzyło, jeśli tak nagle postanowił to zmienić? Wiedział, że nie może ingerować w spór między nimi, bo to było coś, co powinni rozwiązać w cztery oczy. Jimin przeczuwał, że telefon nie był przypadkowy i cokolwiek ta podstępna dziewczyna wymyśliła, musiała w końcu przekonać Jina do siebie. 

\- Minęło sporo czasu. Nie myślisz, że najwyższa pora odpuścić? 

\- I może mi jeszcze powiesz, że nie doprowadziła wcześniej do ich rozwodu? - parsknął rozgoryczony. 

Nagle Park pożałował, że wrócił do domu. Obawiał się tłumaczeń, ale nie spodziewał się, że to inne alibi będzie mu prezentowane. On i tak nie wierzył w żadne słowo, przekonany, że Jin jest zaślepiony dziewczyną i jej zachowaniem, bo to w komcu jego siostra. Nie wiedział jaka jest naprawdę, chociaż znał ją od dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Gdy chłopak nic więcej nie powiedział, Jimin domyślił się, że to koniec. Rzucił tylko, że idzie pobiegać i opuścił mieszkanie. Znów musiał oczyścić umysł z tych wszystkich myśli.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy Taemin obudził się, czuł się tak, jakby nagle jego płuca wypełniły się czystym tlenem. Kojąco, ale w tak bolesny sposób. 

Westchnął cicho i od razu wstał, kierując się w stronę okna. Uwielbiał fakt, że zwrócone było ku wschodowi; ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej siadał w tych godzinach na balkonie i oglądał budzące się słońce. I tym razem pozwolił chłodowi poranka orzeźwić jego nagą skórę, jakby nic już dla niego się nie liczyło. Naprawdę tak było, jak przekonał się lata temu. A widok chłopaka trzęsącego się w jego koszuli z zimna i zmierzającego w sobie tylko znanym kierunku jedynie go w tym twierdzeniu utrwalił.

To chyba było zapisane w gwiazdach, że każdy, który w jakiś sposób zbliżył się do Taemina, w końcu odchodził. Nikt nie mógł zagościć w jego życiu na dłużej. Kiedyś oszukiwał się, że może to i lepiej. Nic nie stanie na jego drodze do kariery, nie będzie do niczego ani nikogo przywiązany, tym samym ograniczonym. Był wolny i mógł udać się tam, gdzie tylko go nogi poniosły. Szkoda tylko, że w każdym z tych miejsc czuł się tak samo obcy i samotny.

Dawno temu obiecał sobie, że nie będzie się przejmował drobiazgami. To były tylko błahostki, niszczące jego dobry humor, jakie przecież i tak nic nie zmieniały. Taką drogę wybrał i powinien był być dumny z celu, który w końcu udało mu się osiągnąć.

A przecież obecność Jimina była taką właśnie błahostką.

Po kilku minutach, gdy poczuł, jak jego usta przybierają kolor wina, wrócił do środka. W pośpiechu coś na siebie zarzucił i skierował się do pokoju Jimina. Wiedział, że chłopaka już tam nie zastanie, a mimo to wolał sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Jakby jakiś ukryty zmysł podpowiadał mu, że tak poczuje się lepiej.

Na miejscu zaskoczył go porządek, jaki za sobą zostawił. Nie żeby zarzucał mu niedokładność, był jednak przekonany, że w porannym letargu zapomni o takich szczegółach. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zabierając porcelanową zastawę z zimną herbatą, dopóki nie dostrzegł złożonej kartki pod jedną z filiżanek. Z zaciekawieniem po nią sięgnął, zastanawiając się, co takiego Jimin mógł mu przekazać.

Krótkie przeprosiny za swoją nieobecność i kolejne podziękowania w jakiś dziwny sposób go zawiodły. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale miał cichą nadzieję na coś więcej. Choćby wyjaśnienie dokąd zmierzał, co stało się wczorajszej nocy albo czy zamierzał go kiedykolwiek odwiedzić. Nie powinien był odchodzić bez słowa jak cień, który nigdy nie istniał. 

Dla Taemina była to wielka szkoda. Sam w tak wielkim domu nudził się, a Jimin wydawał się być ciekawą osobą. Może gdyby został choć odrobinę dłużej, zdołaliby nawiązać jakąś rozmowę. Jeżeli chłopak tutaj mieszkał lub przynajmniej pracował, musiał dobrze znać miasto. Z tego powodu może podzieliłby się jakimiś ważnymi informacjami z nowo przybyłym Taeminem. O swoim mieście nie wiedział zupełnie nic, tak samo jak jego miasto nic nie wiedziało o nim. Może dzięki Jiminowi by się to w końcu zmieniło.

Odłożył liścik na półkę i mimochodem zerknął na znajdującą się tam fotografię. Nie mógł mieć Jiminowi za złe, że odszedł jakby nigdy nie istniał - bo przecież jakiegoś odległego dnia on zrobił dokładnie to samo. Zostawił swoich przyjaciół, czego podświadomie pragnął, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że gdy mu przejdzie, nie będzie miał do kogo wrócić. Nie wiedział, co stało się z jego wspólnikami, miał tylko nadzieję, że każdy z nich był szczęśliwy i wciąż na tym świecie. Albo chociaż większość z nich, jeśli nie wszyscy.

Ilekroć Taemin wspominał dawne czasy, miał dziwne wrażenie, że nawet wtedy nie czuł się jak w domu. Miał kogoś, na kim pozornie mógł polegać, a mimo to nigdy nie był z nimi szczególnie blisko. Nie nadużywał zaufania, nie mówił dużo o sobie, wiedział, że go doceniają, ale coś kazał mu się trzymać na baczności. Wkrótce i tak dane było mu przeprowadzić się kilka razy aż w końcu nareszcie udało mu się zamieszkać samotnie. Przecież do tego przez cały ten czas dążył. Dlaczego teraz czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go oszukał? Przecież dostał to, czego chciał, ale nie był wcale szczęśliwy. 

Choć do porannej zmiany miał jeszcze kilka cennych godzin, odłożył ramkę i udał się w stronę kuchni. Lubił wstawać wcześniej przed pracą, po to tylko, aby przez chwilę pochodzić bez celu, przygotować sobie śniadanie czy poczytać poranne wiadomości. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na sen, który w nadmiarze i tak tylko odebrałby mu energię. Jego dzienna rutyna była czymś, co pomagało mu znaleźć stabilne podłoże i jakoś przetrwać w tym ciężkim świecie. 

Obiecał sobie kiedyś, że nie będzie polegał na innych, więc nawet kiedy zamieszkał w wielkim domu, poza nim żadna inna dusza się tam nie plątała. Nigdy nie posiadał pokojówki, kucharki, nawet elektryk rzadko u niego gościł. Wszystko, co tylko dał radę zrobić, wolał wykonać osobiście. Nawet gdy coś mu nie wychodziło, wiedział, że skazany tylko na swoje własne towarzystwo wkrótce będzie musiał to zrobić w taki, czy inny sposób. Samodzielność była ogromnym plusem mieszkania samotnie. Kolejnym, ale nie mniejszym, był brak jakiejkolwiek osoby, która w pewnym momencie zaczęłaby go irytować. O wiele bardziej cenił sobie własną obecność. 

I nawet jeśli czuł się nieswojo w nowym mieście, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Pogodził się z tym, że osiągnięcie celu zawsze jest równoznaczne z ogromnymi poświęceniami. Najważniejsze, że nie poddał się do tej pory, więc i później na jego drodze będzie musiało pojawić się coś, co mu wynagrodzi oczekiwanie. A kolejną rzeczą, którą cenił w mieście, był jego spokój. Może to dlatego, że do centrum nadal było dość daleko, na dodatek jego osiedle było jednym ze spokojniejszych. Sąsiadów też rzadko spotykał, gdy tylko wychodził na spacer. A podobno to on był dziwakiem, który nigdy nie opuszcza swojego mieszkania.

Mimowolnie gdy tylko jego spojrzenie skierowało się na filiżanki znów pomyślał o Jiminie. Łatwiej by mu było gdyby miał kogoś, kto go oprowadzi. Nie bał się wyzwań, chociaż wytrwanie z nowo poznaną osobą też swoiste stanowiło.

Nie tracił nadziei. Ich wspólna historia nie mogła skończyć się po jednej nocy. Taemin gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę, byle tylko odkryć zakończenie seansu. Jedno wiedział na pewno - to jeszcze nie był jego koniec.

W końcu wstał żeby tylko umyć naczynia. Nawet jeśli niski chłopak nigdy więcej nie zagości w jego domu, warto było zachować go w czystości. Nie wiadomo, kogo tym razem ciemna noc może przynieść do jego garażu, a w takim przypadku Taemin już wiedział, jak należy postąpić.


	5. Chapter 5

Po kilku następnych dniach Jimin wiedział, że sytuacja sama się nie poprawi. Chociaż pieniędzy powinno mu było wystarczyć, zgubiony portfel i rozmowa z Min Yoongim nie były w jego planach. 

Westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Pocieszał go trochę fakt, że to ostatni rok studiów Seokjina, a potem, jak sam obiecał, odwdzięczy mu się tak, jak robił to Jimin. I tak Park wiedział, że do tego nie dojdzie. Planował opuścić mieszkanie tak szybko, jak to możliwe, kiedy tylko zbierze fundusze. Teraz musiał skupić się na pracy, doskonale wiedząc, że gdyby i on zaczął studiować, ich sytuacja finansowa lub jego zdrowie bardzo by na tym ucierpiało, dlatego lepiej było wszystko robić stopniowo. I dlatego właśnie, jeśli tylko ktoś nie zadzwoni z prośbą o dorywczą pracę, pozostawało mu jedno wyjście. 

Jimin nie mógł wystawić ogłoszenia. Wtedy to nie agencja, a już mafia prędko by go znalazła, wiedząc, że zarobiliby na nim więcej niż na kimkolwiek innym. Był w sporym niebezpieczeństwie nawet teraz, kiedy tylko wychodził do sklepu czy pobliskiej pralni, ale dopiero gdy wyszedłby do pracy miał pewność, że już nie wróciłby po nocy żywy.

Dlaczego to było takie trudne?

Korzystając z chwili wolnego, postanowił przejść się po okolicy. Ostatnimi czasy było to dla niego coraz trudniejsze, jednak wiedział, że w samo południe nikt nie będzie go szukał. To było zbyt oczywiste. Może uda mu się i odnajdzie jakieś ogłoszenia w okolicy.

Sięgnął tylko po telefon w razie gdyby Seokjin go szukał gdy już wróci z uczelni. Z roztargnienia nie dostrzegł nawet, jak pociągnął na podłogę spoczywające pod nim ubrania i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że to koszula Taemina. Uznając, że i tak nie ma żadnego zajęcia, postanowił później go odwiedzić i oddać mu jego własność.

Dawno nie czuł się tak wolny tylko spacerując. Ponownie miał wrażenie, że nic go nie ogranicza, a to tylko dlatego, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z własnego bezpieczeństwa. Wychodzenie w środku jasnego dnia było skrajną głupotą, dlatego poszukujący go wiedzieli, że bystry chłopak nie wpadnie na coś tak lekkomyślnego.

Wkrótce sytuacja będzie musiała ucichnąć. Zawsze mógł także iść na policję i zgłosić ich za nękanie, wiedząc, że to nie była ogromna mafia z kontaktami w innych krajach, a jedynie miejski gang. Groźny, ale możliwy do pokonania. Gdy tylko spróbują go niewłaściwie dotknąć, ich cierpienie będzie o wiele większe od zysków. 

Jimin poczuł jak ciężar piersi utrudnia mu oddychanie. Dlaczego się w to wszystko wpakował? Było tyle innych wyjść, a jednak on zaryzykował i poszedł tą niebezpieczną drogą. Pamiętał swoją pierwszą noc, kiedy skłamał i powiedział Seokjinowi, że wróci rano. Nieznajomy nigdy nie dowiedział się, że Jimin tak naprawdę był tylko chłopakiem wziętym prosto z ulicy, który za dnia pracuje na pół etatu w drugorzędnej kawiarni lub pomaga nosić pudła w magazynach. Ale spodobała mu się zapłata - i wciągnął się w ten brudny biznes. 

Może gdyby tylko udało mu się znaleźć pracę na kontrakt i połączyć ją z dorywczymi fuchami, w końcu mógłby z tym skończyć. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał zająć się swoim hostingiem - i lubił tą pracę, naprawdę lubił wywoływać uśmiech na twarzy innych. Szkoda tylko, że wszystko skończyło się, gdy kilka dzieciaków zechciało podzielić jego wynagrodzenie między sobą. 

W końcu pokręcił głową by się lekko otrząsnąć i zastanowił się, którędy dojdzie do posiadłości Taemina. Opuścił ją rano, na dodatek nie skierował się prosto do domu, dlatego droga powrotna wydawała się wręcz niemożliwa do odnalezienia. Gdyby choć wymienił się z chłopakiem numerami telefonów albo przynajmniej zapisał adres, byłoby o niebo łatwiej, ale widocznie nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek po raz kolejny będzie zmuszony go odwiedzić. 

Jak po kilkunastu minutach się przekonał, odnalezienie apartamentu wcale nie było tak trudne gdy już złapał trop i zaczął podążać za najgłośniej plotkującymi sąsiadami. Po tym nie minął kwadrans, a po drugiej stronie ulicy rzucił mu się w oczy dobrze znajomy, biały ganek podparty kolumnami, natomiast po lewej jeszcze lepiej zapamiętany garaż - tym razem zamknięty. Architektura zachodnia, nawet europejska, niespotykana raczej w Korei.

Wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę drzwi frontowych, nie dostrzegłszy, że te są już otwarte. Nigdzie nie widząc dzwonka, zmusił się do wejścia do środka po cichu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Taemin nie miał żadnej agresywnej ochrony, która już zadbałaby o niezwłoczne wydalenie go.

\- Jednak wróciłeś - usłyszał za sobą gdy już kierował się w stronę schodów. 

W ostatniej chwili się odwrócił, stając w odległości kilku metrów przed swoim dawnym wybawicielem. Nawet nie drgnął gdy ten do niego podszedł, celem nawiązania nieco luźniejszej konwersacji. Długi korytarz stał się nagle bardzo klaustrofobiczny. 

\- Przyszedłem oddać ci ubrania - orzekł, jedną ręką sięgając już po torbę. Taemin tylko uniósł dłoń aby go powstrzymać. 

\- Zatrzymaj. I tak wyglądasz w nich lepiej ode mnie. Jesteś pewien, że to jedyny powód, dla którego znów się spotykamy? 

Przeszywające spojrzenie ponownie spoczęło na niepewnym swoich odpowiedzi Jiminie. Wcześniej nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale teraz, gdy Taemin powiedział to na głos, powód jego przybycia przestał wydawać się mu taki oczywisty.

\- Nie chciałem wtedy wychodzić tak bez żadnego wyjaśnienia - dodał pewnym tonem. - Bo już wystarczy, że tak się u ciebie zjawiłem.

\- Wyjaśniłeś sprawę z dziewczyną?

Przez chwilę Park musiał się zastanowić, o czym ten mówił, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, w jaki sposób wytłumaczył całą sytuację. Przecież nie mógł wyznać, że ktoś próbował go wtedy zabić za swoją niezależność i niechęć do współpracy. O wiele prościej było zrzucić wszystko na nieistniejącą dziewczynę.

\- Taa, stwierdziła, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć, nic szczególnego. I tak praca była od niej ważniejsza. Teraz przynajmniej nic mnie nie rozprasza. 

Zaciekawiony Taemin skinął głową, a potem bez słowa zaprowadził go do jednego z pomieszczeń, widocznie przekonany, że będzie to lepsze od rozmowy w korytarzu. Zajmując miejsce na przeciwko, Jimin znów czuł, że mówienie nieprawdy sprawia mu ogromną trudność. Ciężko mu było okłamywać Taemina, chociaż sam właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego. Byli dla siebie tylko obcymi ludźmi, a rozmowa, do której doszło, nie była planowana. Nie było możliwości, aby się rozwinęła, dlatego sama w sobie była już nienaturalna.

\- Mógłbym mieć do ciebie prośbę? - zagadnął w końcu Lee.

Park podniósł na niego oczekująco wzrok. Od początku podejrzewał, że nic nie zrobi dla niego za darmo, mimo to chciał wiedzieć, jak brzmi owa prośba. Taemin mówił z rezerwą i mogło się wydawać, że coś wewnętrznie go blokuje, dlatego Jimin z jeszcze większym utrapieniem czekał na wyjaśnienia. 

\- Mieszkam tutaj stosunkowo niedługo, jeszcze nikogo nie znam. Nie oprowadziłbyś mnie po okolicy? Mógłbyś nawet zostać u mnie na kilka dni żeby było ci łatwiej.

Jimin w skupieniu ściągnął brwi. Ze wszystkich propozycji, jakich się spodziewał, żadna nie była nawet blisko zwykłej wycieczki po mieście. Nie wierzył, że tak sukcesywny chłopak nie mógł zwyczajnie wyjść na ulicę i poprosić o to pierwszą napotkaną osobę. Mógł się założyć, że każdy, niezależnie od tego, kim był i co cenił, bez chwili zastanowienia by się zgodził.

Nawet gdyby chciał to zrobić, wiedział, że sumienie by mu nie pozwoliło. Chciał i może nawet w jakiś sposób mógłby pomóc Taeminowi, jednak był pewien, że na pewno nie tak. Uratował go dachem nad głową raz. Gdyby miał tutaj mieszkać dłużej, choćby przez chwilę, czułby się zwyczajnie winny. Poza tym kompletnie nie znał Taemina. To było ich drugie spotkanie, a ten już oferował mu mieszkanie. Nawet jeśli do tego zmierzał, nie uważał, że zanadto się pospieszył? 

\- To miłe z twojej strony, ale teraz naprawdę muszę się zająć pracą. Nie mam ani czasu, ani pieniędzy na coś podobnego.

Zamiast chłodno pogodzić się z jego decyzją albo jednoznacznie zaprotestować, Lee zwrócił uwagę na coś innego, tym samym ponownie zmuszając Jimina do nadążenia za jego wybiegającymi w przód myślami. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w podobnej sytuacji. W takim razie tym bardziej nalegam, abyś tu został. Mogę nawet znaleźć ci pracę. W tak wielkim domu zawsze znajdzie się coś do zrobienia. Przecież widzę, że ledwo wiążesz koniec z końcem. 

Jimin automatycznie miał zamiar odrzucić ten pomysł, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, na czym właściwie miał polegać. Nie potrafił zrozumieć intencji Taemina. Gdyby on był na jego miejscu, z pewnością nie starałby się pomóc obcemu chłopakowi, na dodatek za cenę jedynie oprowadzenia po mieście. Przecież mógł to zrobić sam i nie potrzebował do tego przez pewien czas trzymać w swoim domu ciężaru prosto z ulicy. 

Wystarczyło aby raz spojrzał w jego ciepłe oczy, a determinacja i zaintrygowanie uderzyło go, jakby były wypisane w powietrzu. Jimin nie wiedział jak, ale musiał niesamowicie zainteresować Taemina swoją osobą, skoro tak bardzo mu na nim zależało. Gdyby tylko nie ufał mu po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, pewnie już dawno opuściłby apartament, bardziej niż zaniepokojony. Nie podobało mu się jak Taemin nalegał. Nikt nigdy nie starał się tak o jego obecność, nikt z wyjątkiem agencji. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Taemin jest jednym z nich?

Teraz nie tylko Lee był jedynym zainteresowanym drugą osobą. Jimin także zaczął się interesować, kim dokładnie jest gospodarz i dlaczego tak bardzo się stara. Powoli zaczynało go ciekawić w nim wszystko - od wielkiego, przerażająco pustego mieszkania, po świat, do którego należał wcześniej.

Wyglądało na to, że jest tylko jeden sposób na odkrycie prawdy i Jimin miał tylko nadzieję, że za swoją ciekawość nie przypłaci zbyt drogo. Taemin wszystko zaczął, budząc tym samym w towarzyszu niebezpieczny cień nadziei.

A Jimin nie chciał tego jeszcze kończyć.


	6. Chapter 6

Taemin nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek ponownie spotka Jimina - a co dopiero w tak krótkim czasie. Sądził, że wystarczająco przestraszył chłopaka i ten nie miał powodów do odwiedzania jego samotnej rezydencji po raz kolejny. Zaskoczył go, jednak także chłodno ucieszył ten widok. To mogło oznaczać jedynie, że rozdział z nimi w roli głównej jeszcze nie został zamknięty. 

W pierwszej kolejności w obcym chłopaku, wychowanku równie obcego miasta, widział idealnego przewodnika. Nie wyobrażał sobie żadnej osoby, która lepiej nadałaby się do tej fuchy niż Jimin, który miasto znał jak własną kieszeń. Jeśli Taemin chciał odkryć chociaż fragment tej wielkiej tajemnicy, klucz znajdował się w zasięgu ręki, a dokładniej, po drugiej stronie mahoniowego stolika. Z przyjemnością mógłby pozwolić mu się prowadzić, niczym ślepiec czy zgubione dziecko. Bo czy w głębi serca nie był właśnie jednym z nich?

Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że miasto wybrał z przypadku. Szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie będzie mógł uciec od przeszłości, natrafił na okazyjną ofertę i nie zastanawiał się dwa razy kupując dom. Nie sądził oczywiście, że to tutaj spędzi swoją przyszłość. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle się nad nią nie zastanawiał, żyjąc z dnia na dzień i nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Nie był przyzwyczajony do wybiegania na przód z planami. Co miało być, nadejdzie niezależnie od jego woli, dlatego nigdy nie widział powodów, by się nad tym zamartwiać. 

Miał niejasne przeczucie, że jego przypadkowy wybór był jak strzał jeden do miliona. Chciał tylko spokoju - tymczasem, choć nie mógł go otrzymać, dostał coś o wiele lepszego. I miał cichą nadzieję, skrywaną nawet przed samym sobą, że nie pożałuje swojego wyboru. 

W końcu zmierzył Jimina uważnie znad filiżanki. Im dłużej się mu przyglądał, odnosił tylko wrażenie, iż ma jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie. Nawet nie przybliżył się do znalezienia odpowiedzi na pytanie, kim dokładnie był. Jedyne, co o nim wiedział, to że miał podejrzaną relację z dziewczyną i jeszcze dziwniejsze odruchy, gdy o tym wspominał. Wskazywały one na to, że faktycznie poza nimi nie miał nic więcej.

Od początku Taemin nie uważał, aby Park mówił prawdę. Nie chodziło o zaufanie, gdyż tego paradoksalnie miał w stosunku do niego bardzo dużo, może nawet zbyt dużo. Coś mu nie odpowiadało w sposobie w jaki odwracał wzrok, zmieniał ton na bardziej lekceważący, niewinnie się uśmiechał. Jeśli intuicja go nie myliła - a wcześniej się to nie zdarzało - to tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał żadnej dziewczyny, zwłaszcza takiej, która byłaby zdolna wyrzucić go z domu. Skoro nawet obcy dla niego Taemin nie potrafiłby tego zrobić, jak ona by mogła?

\- Opowiedz mi o sobie - wypalił w końcu. 

Jimin spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem wywołanym zaskoczeniem i nieufnością. Szybko porzucił swoje myśli i starając się przekonać samego siebie, zastanowił się, co jest w nim wartego podzielenia się z kimś innym. Gdy tylko wpadł na jakiś trop, wydawało się, że Taemin słucha go z niemożliwym wręcz skupieniem. Prawda była taka, że za każdym jego słowem próbował wyczytać ukryty, może nawet nieistniejący kontekst. Od mieszkania dzielonego z bratem po zmienne prace, utwierdzał się tylko w przekonaniu, iż naprawdę powinien zachować kontakt z chłopakiem. 

W jego ciężkiej sytuacji finansowej widział idealne wyjście. Nie pomylił się nawet tutaj. Wiele by dał tylko po to, aby mieć choć jedną osobę na miejscu. Nie chodziło o orientację w terenie czy przewodnika turystycznego, który byłby gotów wskazać, czego się trzymać, a na co uważać. Od dawna marzył tylko o osobie, z którą idąc do pracy mógłby zamienić kilka słów, zwyczajnie zapyta o zdrowie i wczorajszy dzień. Nigdy nie miał takiego normalnego życia. Chciał tylko móc się do kogoś odezwać, w obawie przed utratą głosu albo zanikiem umiejętności integracji z innymi. Obawiał się, że jeśli będzie sam jeszcze trochę dłużej, zwyczajnie postrada zmysły. 

Nawet jeśli Jimin wydawał się być przypadkową osobą, Taemin mógł śmiało i z pewnością założyć, iż jest dobrym człowiekiem. Coraz bardziej wszystko go w nim intrygowało i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli chce zachować w pobliżu Parka, będzie musiał czekać aż pojawią się ku temu warunki. A jeśli tylko same się nie zjawią lub zajmie to zbyt długo, będzie musiał samemu je sobie wytworzyć. 

Zastanawiało go coraz więcej rzeczy i sam już nie wiedział, czy to naturalne. Czy tak zachowuje się każdy podczas rozmowy z nowym znajomym, czy może to on rozpaczliwe pragnął namacalnego dowodu na to, że jeszcze nie zwariował? Wydawało mu się, iż Jimin owe potwierdzenie da mu nawet bez słów. Gdyby tylko byli odrobinę bliżej, już nie jako kompletnie obcy, a znajomi z sąsiedztwa, przecież ten zwróciłby mu uwagę jeśli cokolwiek odbiegałoby od normy. To jak żywy alarm, informujący go o wystąpieniu jakichkolwiek podejrzanych objawów czegoś głębszego. Przecież Taemin nie mógł zawsze samego siebie diagnozować. 

Poza tym - tego był pewien, nawet jeśli sądził, że jest trochę za wcześnie aby rozpatrywać ich znajomość pod takim kątem - miło byłoby mieć w końcu przyjaciela. 

Z własnego doświadczeniami Lee wiedział jednak, że nie tędy droga i musi się w porę powstrzymać. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał kogoś, kogo mógł nazywać przyjacielem. Od zawsze musiał radzić sobie samemu, bo nawet rodziców bardzo dawno temu widywał tylko na kolacji co weekend, a i wtedy myślami byli zupełnie gdzie indziej. To było tak, jakby wychowywał się i dorastał, a teraz już do końca żył samotnie. Ten właśnie szczegół był czymś, czego obawiał się najbardziej - że kiedyś przyjdzie mu także umierać samotnie. 

Ciekawiło go, jak to jest mieć kogoś, kto zawsze byłby po jego stronie. Jemu oczywiście wystarczyłaby osoba zdolna do zapytania, jak mu minął wczorajszy wieczór, bo wiedział, że na nic więcej nie może liczyć. Zastanawiało go naprawdę wiele rzeczy: jak to jest zasypiać przy czyimś boku, martwić się czy ktoś bezpiecznie wróci do domu, całować się z miłości, mieć z kim jeść śniadanie o wschodzie słońca. Nawet jeśli Jimin nie mógł zagwarantować mu odpowiedzi na te pytania, to czy nie zdołałby znaleźć mu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie?

Nie zorientował się jak zmęczony opowieścią Jimin sięga po dzbanek z herbatą. Instynktownie cofnął rękę gdy w tym samym momencie doszedł do identycznego wniosku Taemin. Park nie dostrzegł w jego zachowaniu nic dziwnego, on jednak musiał przenieść na niego zaniepokojone spojrzenie, zupełnie tak, jakby zrobił coś nieprzyzwoitego. Odwrócił wzrok gdy tylko towarzysz podniósł filiżankę do ust. Zastanawiało go tylko jedno po tym przypadkowym musnięciu, mianowicie co chłopak robił, aby mieć tak aksamitne i delikatne w dotyku dłonie. Choć próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie, nie mógł wymyślić nic sensownego. 

\- Masz niespracowane ręce - zauważył, dłużej nie mogąc tego trzymać dla siebie. - Jesteś pewien, że dorabiasz sobie na remontach? 

Przez moment twarz Jimina rozjaśnił cień niepewności, jednak od razu został zastąpiony lekkim uśmiechem. 

\- Pracuję od niedawna, nie tylko przy remontach. Robię wszystko byle tylko zapewnić sobie jakieś utrzymanie.

Choć sposób, w jaki opowiadał, dla Taemina był absolutnie autentyczny, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż do Jimina zwyczajnie ciężka praca nie pasowała. Mógł być ambitny oraz pracowity, mimo to jego zdaniem chłopak nie powinien tak żyć. Ktoś taki jak on powinien starać się aby spełniać swoje marzenia, a nie by przeżyć w trudnych czasach.

\- Dlatego powinieneś ze mną zostać - ciągnął. - Nie myślałeś nad zdobyciem pracy na pełen etat? Solidny grunt pod nogami i kontrakt, jaki go zapewnia, jest najważniejszy. Nie sądzisz, że tak byłoby lepiej? 

Wstając po szklanki i coś mocniejszego od herbaty, widział jak niezdecydowanie odbiera Jiminowi mowę. Sprzeczne myśli nie pozwalały mu dojść do porozumienia z samym sobą. Pragnął właśnie tego, o czym mówił Taemin, choćby po to, aby spać spokojnie i nie budzić się w środku nocy z koszmaru, w którym żaden z pracodawców nie może mu zapewnić utrzymania. Z drugiej jednak strony nie uważał, aby było to właściwie, choć przecież nic poza wewnętrzną blokadą nie stało mu na przeszkodzie.

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu - uznał, podając mu wypolerowane szkło. - Może zmieńmy temat. Byłeś kiedykolwiek na podobnym spotkaniu?

Park musiał zastanowić się nad znaczeniem pytania nim wpadł na jakąś odpowiedź, choć z wdzięcznością przyjął zmianę tematu. Musiał przypomnieć sobie lata, kiedy jeszcze miał czas na podobne przyjemności i zaświtało mu w końcu kilka sytuacji. 

\- Raz byłem na randce w ciemno. Czemu pytasz?

Taemin przeniósł na niego rozkojarzony wzrok. Wcale nie musiał udawać lekkiego otępienia umysłu, czując się jakby cała ta rozmowa doprowadzała go do faktycznego zamroczenia. Nie potrafił już zapanować nad ludzką ciekawością odbierającą mu zdolność do rozpatrywania skutków jego działań, a trzeba przyznać, że wcześniej i tak nie miał jej za wiele. 

\- Przepraszam. Źle działa na mnie alkohol, niepotrzebnie wcześniej piłem. Jak wspominasz tamtą sytuację?

Jimin w końcu wyprostował się w fotelu. Taemin spodziewał się u niego nieufności i swego rodzaju wycofania, dlatego nie spodziewał się widoku takiej determinacji do odkrycia choć odrobiny prawdy. W tym momencie gotów był zrobić wiele aby tylko dowiedzieć się, co tkwiło w umyśle Taemina.

A Taemin wybiegł już o wiele dalej. Czuł, że jego ciekawość przemienia się powoli w swego rodzaju pożądanie. Można było mu zarzucić wiele - ale kiedy Taemin czegoś pragnął, dostawał to.

Nagle postanowił wprowadzić do gry własne warunki. Zatrzyma Jimina przy sobie, bo tak mu się podoba.

Wiedział już, że może posunąć się o krok dalej. Nie mógł tylko sobie przypomnieć, co było szybsze - zadbana obca dłoń na kołnierzu jego koszuli czy jego własne wargi smakujące wiśniowych ust Jimina.


	7. Chapter 7

Taemin pamiętał zeszły wieczór, choć wolał, aby w pewnym momencie zwyczajnie przestał kontaktować. 

Każdy z jego ostrych ruchów i delikatnych słów zapadł mu w pamięć jakby to adrenalina, a nie zamroczony alkoholem umysł, pchała go do działania. Nie rozumiał jak mógł posunąć się tak daleko, przecież nie pił do nieprzytomności. Musiał mieć jeszcze jakieś pozostałości zdrowego rozsądku, zresztą świadczył o tym fakt, iż późnym wieczorem lub wczesnym rankiem nawet odniósł do kuchni naczynia. Nie miał na tyle siły by pozmywać, ale to nadal było spore działanie z jego strony.

Taemin westchnął. Obiecał sobie kiedyś, że nie powtórzy więcej tego błędu.

W pierwszej chwili bał się nawet otworzyć oczy, przerażony, jaki widok może go zastać. Kurczowo zacisnął dłoń, która spoczywała dziwnym sposobem na jego własnej kostce i skupił się na twardym oparciu, które unieruchomiło jego kolana oraz ostro wbijało się w ramię. Nie słyszał nic poza swoim ciężkim oddechem, co kazało mu myśleć, że może jeszcze racjonalne myślenie poprowadziło go jakimś sposobem do własnej sypialni. Pomylił się - ale nie był w tak złym położeniu, jak się spodziewał. 

Gdy lekko uchylił powieki, zorientował się, że zasnął na fotelu, niemożliwe zaplątany w miękką narzutę, jednak samotny. Oparcie pewnie dawno odbiło mu się na ramieniu, a jednak jakiś plus był w całej tej sytuacji. Przynajmniej nie zrobił czegoś, czego później by żałował.

Gdy udało mu się wstać, nadal z kocem zawiniętym na kształt jakiegoś groteskowego płaszcza, w oczy rzucił mu się bałagan, jaki musieli po sobie pozostawić. Opróżnione butelki na długości całej podłogi stanowiły niemożliwy do przejścia tor przeszkód. Całe szczęście nic nie zostało zniszczone, a ułożony wygodniej Jimin wydawał się być prawie niewidoczny na ciemnej sofie. Może nawet Lee by go przeoczył, gdy leżał niczym zagubiony szczeniak, który zmęczony swoim położeniem z nudów zasypia, gdyby tylko jego włosy w kolorze piasku i biała koszula nie kontrastowały z ciemnym materiałem. Wpisywał się w tą scenerię idealnie.

Zerknął w jego stronę, choć tak naprawdę było mu obojętne, jak się czuł. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc tylko jego odsłoniętą, lekko zaczerwienioną szyję, wyeksponowaną przez rozpięty kołnierzyk. Poza krzywo zapiętymi guzikami od połowy długości wyglądało na to, że nic mu się nie stało. Oznaczało to tylko tyle, iż pamięć Taemina jednak go nie myliła. Naprawdę zachował resztkę przyzwoitości. Naprawdę nie zrobił tego ponownie.

W pewnym momencie stracił poczucie czasu, dlatego z powodu nadal utrzymującego się mroku za oknem nie miał pojęcia, czy to już wczesny ranek, czy jeszcze późna noc, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział różnicy między tymi dwiema porami. Dla niego granica była tak zatarta, iż lepiej było się nawet nie zastanawiać, gdzie dokładnie przebiegała. Równie dobrze mogła w ogóle nie istnieć. 

W drodze zmienił narzutę na szlafrok, starając się opuścić salon tak cicho, jak to tylko było możliwe. Tym razem to on nie miał ochoty na konfrontację z Jiminem, chociaż wiedział, że nijak jej nie uniknie. Teraz Park nie miał powodów do ucieczki, doskonale wiedząc, że wszystko, do czego doszło, było życzeniem Taemina - łącznie z prośbą pozostania w jego domu nieco dłużej.

Ale mimo wszystko Taemin nie uważał, aby było to złe. Kiedyś niejednokrotnie zabrnął za daleko, a potem tego żałował. Jednak zdobył wtedy doświadczenie, którego teraz nie sposób było odrzucić. Wiedział, gdzie przebiega granica i teraz już rozumiał jak działać pod osłoną nocy.

Odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął powieki, niepewny, czy trząsł się z powodu zimna, czy nerwów. Nie rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle tak się denerwował. Nawet jeśli Jimin uzna go za wariata i nigdy więcej postanowi nie wracać pod ten adres, miasto nadal pełne było innych osób z bogatą historią. Nie powinien przyzwyczajać się do Jimina, tym samym nie uważając jego zdania za najważniejsze. Doskonale wiedział, że zawsze nadchodzi taki moment w którym nikt już nie pamięta, niezależnie od tego, jak długo wspominano wcześniej niefortunne zdarzenie.

Jedynym jego zajęciem do świtu było ciągłe wstawanie do czajnika i robienie kolejnej kawy. W połowie trzeciej - lub piątej, gdy już stracił rachubę - rozpuszczalnej bez mleka i cukru nareszcie usłyszał na schodach kroki, aż podniósł się z obolałego z bezruchu ramienia. Nie wiedział jak tego dokonał, a jednak udało mu się zasnąć, bo inaczej nie potrafił wytłumaczyć nagłej zmiany koloru nieba z grafitowoszarego na bladoniebieski. Nawet nie próbował doprowadzić się do ładu, bo nim zdołał choćby zacząć, w drzwiach zjawił się Jimin.

\- Jak ci się spało? - zagadnął wesoło, po czym oparł się o framugę by z góry spojrzeć na Taemina.

Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto obraz wczorajszej nocy ma ochotę wyrzucić z pamięci i ze swojego życia przy okazji. Wydawał się być nawet z czegoś zadowolony, w tak niezłym humorze, jak człowiek może być po dobrze przespanej nocy. To nieco zbiło Taemina z tropu, jednak nie na tyle, aby stracił czujność. Nadal był przekonany, że to, co zrobił, musi wykorzystać jak okazję, natomiast Jimin udaje spokój tylko po to, aby go nie denerwować. To powitanie może nawet go do tego sprowokowało. 

\- Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj - zaczął Jimin, lekko wilżąc wargi i zbierając w tym czasie myśli - powinienem cię najpierw przeprosić, a potem się wytłumaczyć.

A jednak nie wypierał się wieczoru.

W momencie, gdy już miał przejść do tej drugiej części, Taemin przerwał mu unosząc dłoń, tym samym wywołując u niego niedostrzegalne westchnienie ulgi. Nie wiedział, jaką znaleźć wymówkę, dlatego z radością pozwolił mu mówić. 

\- W porządku - rzucił Lee, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

Jimin musiał chwilę się zastanowić. Widział w Taeminie każdego innego klienta; tak samo samotny, niepewny, opuszczony. W końcu zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nawet mając kogoś można być samotnym. Wiele razy odwiedzał ludzi, którzy jego usług potrzebowali tylko z powodu samotności. Dzięki temu, że klientów wybierał osobiście, a nie poprzez agencję, poznał się na nich o wiele bardziej i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, jak różnorodne mieli powody. Najczęstszym i chyba najgorszym z nich wszystkich była właśnie samotność - niezależnie od zdjęcia drugiej połówki przy łóżku czy w portfelu. Gdy tylko osoba ze zdjęcia znikała na chwilę, musieli w jakiś sposób odreagować i ten był dla nich najbardziej odpowiedni.

W przypadku Taemina sytuacja wyglądała trochę inaczej. On nie miał nikogo, bo jak widać nawet przyjaciele zbyt często go nie odwiedzali, do tego zamieszkał w miejscu, w którym każdy był obcy. Nikogo nie znając, skorzystał z okazji, bo to było tak, jakby wciąż oboje mieli na sobie maski, chociaż przecież nigdy ich nawet nie założyli. Nikt go tutaj nie znał, co oznaczało, że nikt nie mógł go oceniać, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu o to właśnie się denerwował.

Drugim powodem był dystans i delikatność, jaką okazywał. Większość klientów Parka pragnęła bliskości fizycznej bądź w rzadkim przypadku psychicznego uczucia osoby obok, a nawet wtedy nie można było tego rozróżnić. U Taemina w momencie, gdy tylko uśmiechnął się na jego widok na korytarzu, już było widać, iż potrzebuje tej drugiej opcji. Chociaż mógł posunąć się o krok dalej i dostać to, czego nie posiadał, nie zrobił tego i nie odważył się skraść czegokolwiek poza jego pocałunkami - tylko po to, aby mieć złudzenie, że ktoś z nim jednak jest. Aby to osiągnąć nie potrzebował nic więcej.

Lee prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Jimin go rozgryzł, gdyż sam nie wiedział, co mu chodziło po głowie. Dla niego ważne było tylko to, że Jimin się nie gniewał i również tutaj nie mógł wiedzieć, dlaczego był taki wyrozumiały.

To dało mu domyślenia. Jimin także nie wydawał mu się być pewny tego, co robił. W końcu gdyby był, nie wybrałby takiej pracy. Gdyby tylko potrzebował, Taemin mógłby mu pomóc. Mógłby go poprowadzić. Podzielić się z nim doświadczeniem. Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, pomóc mu zdobyć życie, na jakie zasługiwał. 

Czy to był ten moment?

\- Naprawdę nie masz mi tego za złe? - upewnił się Jimin, jakby uważał, że popełnił zbrodnię, której nie sposób wybaczyć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - rzucił niedbale, starając się aby brzmiało to absolutnie niewinnie. Po tym oświadczeniu nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu na wyraz niedowierzania Jimina i nie chcąc, aby uznał jego słowa za łgarstwo, musiał wytłumaczyć powód swojej radości. - Chyba potrzebowałeś tego, prawda? Oboje potrzebowaliśmy. Dużo się o tobie dowiedziałem, Jimin. Jesteś zagubiony. 

Jimin lekko ściągnął brwi, ale zaraz skinął głową. Taemin naprawdę chciał go poprowadzić. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że dotyk Jimina sprawiał mu przyjemność, jednak w jakiś łagodny i jednoznaczny sposób. Przecież to była tylko gra - bez zobowiązań i wyrzutów sumienia. Na dodatek od zawsze nie dawał za wygraną, co oznaczało, że nie przegra ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Jakiś dreszcz przebiegł go gdy o tym pomyślał. Nie lubił popełniać tych samych błędów dwa razy. Dlatego musiał się upewnić, aby tym razem wszystko poszło po jego myśli.


	8. Chapter 8

W ciągu kilkunastu najbliższych dni, gdy okres ten zaczął zahaczać o kilka tygodni, Jimin zrozumiał, jak prostsze potrafi być jego życie gdy nie musi myśleć tylko o pieniądzach. Taemin może nie był do końca jego szefem ani klientem, ale te kilka razy kiedy mógł zostać u niego na noc lub uczciwie otrzymał choć skromne wynagrodzenie za doprowadzenie sypialni do porządku, stanowiło dobry start do zmobilizowania się aby poszukać czegoś na pełen etat.

Wcześniej miał mnóstwo problemów z pracą. Potrafił zmienić swoje miejsce kilka razy w tygodniu, jednak ważne było to, iż w końcu było go stać na utrzymanie. Jak zwykle pocieszał się jedną myślą - to już niedługo się skończy. Teraz jednak widział, że zatrudnienie się jako pomoc domowa u jednego klienta byłaby najkorzystniejszym wyjściem, pod warunkiem, że nikt będący nad nim nie odbierałby mu połowy pensji oraz nadal przy tym wszystkim miałby czas na inne dorywcze zajęcia. W takim czasie zanim sam poszedłby na studia prawdopodobnie dorobiłby się domu podobnego temu, w którym spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu.

Nastał w końcu czas, w którym należało się zdefiniować. Początkowo ciężko było Jiminowi określić, kim właściwie był dla Taemina i teraz już wiedział, iż to ostatni dzwonek na znalezienie odpowiedzi. Najbliżej leżącym prawdy określeniem był po prostu dobry znajomy - wspierał go i w zamian nie chciał kompletnie nic, choć prawda była taka, że Jimin sam odwdzięczał się za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił. Nie pozwoliłby mu robić tego za darmo, honor zwyczajnie kazał mu oddać choć część z tego, co otrzymał. Wierzył, że któregoś dnia zrewanżuje się i spłaci swój dług całkowicie, ale teraz jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to polerować zakurzony kryształ i nieść ukojenie jego spiętym barkom.

Lee widocznie uważał to za wystarczające - dla niego liczyła się tylko obecność Jimina, co sprawiało, iż ten czuł się jeszcze gorzej. W końcu nie był kimś wyjątkowym i nie rozumiał, dlaczego był traktowany w ten prestiżowy sposób.

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna ważna kwestia; Taemin był hybrydą, tego Jimin był niemal pewny. Alfą albo betą, jeśli miał zgadywać, czuł, że kimś ważniejszym od niego. I może wiedział też o losie Jimina, bo to było zbyt oczywiste.

To właśnie z tego powodu postanowił zbliżyć się do gospodarza. Zmierzając w stronę jego domu pewnie na kilometr niosła się za nim woń niemarkowych perfum, a niewygodne buty powoli dawały mu o sobie znać, mimo to uznał, iż żaden moment nie będzie bardziej idealny. Kiedyś musi to zrobić, więc dlaczego by nie zacząć od razu? Tyle dni i nocy już u niego spędził, a nie wiedział na jego temat kompletnie nic. Nie żeby on sam był jakąś ciekawą osobą i miał czym się podzielić. W przypadku Taemina wyglądało to jednak inaczej, gdyż jak z czasem zdążył się dowiedzieć, krążyły o nim różne plotki. Nigdy wcześniej się nimi nie interesował, teraz jednak, gdy dotyczyły kogoś mu prawie bliskiego, może powinien zwrócić na nie nieco większą uwagę.

Zdziwił się, czując jak klamka nie ulega pod jego coraz silniejszym naciskiem. Zorientował się, że pierwszy raz odkąd tutaj się znajdował drzwi były zamknięte. Zdenerwowany zerknął na godzinę, jednak tam zastał go kolejny zawód - nie było możliwości aby Lee został dłużej w pracy, którą zakończył blisko dwie godziny wcześniej. Nie wyglądał na osobę chętną do brania jakichkolwiek nadgodzin, co dopiero w momencie, kiedy spodziewał się odwiedzin.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Jimin wstukał jego numer, który w końcu otrzymał, licząc, że Taemin jak najprędzej oddzwoni. Nie minęło kilka sekund gdy połączenie zostało przerwane, a po drugiej stronie usłyszał szczęk zamka. Zanim schował telefon, w przejściu zastał uśmiechniętego przepraszająco chłopaka.

\- Wybacz - mruknął nieco zakłopotany. - Chodzi plotka o złodziejach w okolicy, uznałem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- W porządku - dodał, ściągając kurtkę. Kątem oka zarejestrował jak Lee nerwowo gładzi kark i już wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. - Dobrze się dzisiaj czujesz?

Taemin cofnął się chcąc go przepuścić, a wyraz niemego zaskoczenia przez chwilę nie znikał z jego twarzy. Nie spodziewał się podobnego pytania, nawet jeśli Jimin był przekonany, iż zadał je wcześniej już kilka razy. Skinął energicznie głową i bez słowa wskazał tylko salon, doskonale wiedząc, jak zaznajomiony Jimin już był z tą częścią jego domu.

Z wyjątkiem pierwszej nocy chyba nigdy nie był tak ciekaw co znajduje się na innych piętrach. Gdyby tylko mógł, przeszukałby najchętniej każdy kąt, po to tylko, aby odkryć, co ukrywał jego tajemniczy przyjaciel. Wyjątkowo nie zwrócił uwagi na dłoń błądzącą po jego ramionach w momencie, kiedy Taemin zastanawiał się nad doborem trunku, zupełnie tak, jakby do wszystkiego dawno przywykł. Doskonale wiedział, że swoją postawą wszystko chłopakowi ułatwia, dzięki temu jego zakłopotanie przy zbliżeniu zniknęło szybciej niż się pojawiło.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, iż przy każdym jego dotyku Jimin zachłannie pragnął tej bliskości fizycznej - zupełnie tak jakby mógł dotknąć jego nagiej duszy jeszcze zanim zobaczy ciało.

\- Mam dziś coś do załatwienia, więc chyba zaparzę herbaty - uznał w końcu. - Co pijesz?

Jimin tylko machnął krótko ręką, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to nieistotne i przystanie na tym samym. Gdy tylko skierował się w stronę kuchni, Jimin od razu podążył za nim, obserwując u gospodarza zdziwienie zamaskowane suchym śmiechem i skinieniem głowy. Nie wiedział, ile mieli czasu, a coś podpowiadało mu, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie załatwienie wszystkiego właśnie tego niepozornego dnia. Nie ma na co czekać - równie dobrze gdyby zaczekał jeden dzień mógłby dostać miesięczne zlecenie w innym mieście, czym naraziłby się tylko na kolejne dni niepewności. Nie mógł czekać dłużej. 

\- Dlaczego właściwie się tutaj wprowadziłeś? - zagadnął, zajmując miejsce przy nudnym stole kuchennym pełniącym widocznie tylko funkcję ozdobną. Nie wyobrażał sobie Taemina przy jakimkolwiek posiłku, może z wyjątkiem momentu, w którym zasnął przy nim pijąc kawę w środku nocy.

Taemin odwrócił się przez ramię od kuchenki, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał pytanie.

\- Chciałem po prostu spróbować czegoś nowego - wyjaśnił od niechcenia, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie bałeś się zostawiać swojego poprzedniego miasta?

\- To była ulga wyrwać się z tej metropolii - rzucił, zaszczepiając w Jiminie ziarno ciekawości. - Szukałem wytchnienia i w końcu je znalazłem. 

\- A co z resztą? - Jimin nie dawał za wygraną. - Mam na myśli, pewnie miałeś tam kogoś. Rodzinę, przyjaciół--

\- Nie, nie miałem, Jimin - przerwał mu chłodno. Gdy zorientował się, że nie zapanował nad sobą i zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż planował, od razu się zreflektował. - To znaczy, nic mnie tam nie trzymało, więc uznałem, że najwyższa pora coś zmienić.

Gdy ponownie odwrócił się, Jimin wbił baczne spojrzenie w jego plecy. Wydawało mu się, że jeszcze moment, a powie jedno słowo za dużo, jednak musiał wiedzieć. Skoro i tak tej nocy nie planował zostać, nie obchodziło go, czy Taemin zaraz wyprosi go z domu. I tak następnego dnia zadzwoni i poprosi aby przyszedł.

\- A tutaj? Dlaczego wybrałeś akurat to miasto? Coś cię tutaj ciągnęło?

Taemin westchnął cicho i rozluźnił łopatki, natomiast Jimin sztywno chwycił za oparcie, z trudem powstrzymując się od wstania. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że Taemin coś przed nim ukrywał, pozostawało tylko pytanie, dlaczego samo wspomnienie wywoływało u niego taką reakcję.

\- Przepraszam, Taemin - mruknął w końcu, wstając. - Jeśli jesteś zajęty, nie będę ci przeszkadzał.

Zanim zdążył wyjść na korytarz, Taemin podszedł i mocno złapał go za ramię, zmuszając tym samym do odwrócenia się. Jimin instynktownie próbował wyczuć ścianę za sobą, jednak kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma na czym położyć ręki, od razu zrezygnował.

\- Nie próbuj więcej otwierać tych drzwi, Jimin - ostrzegł lekko. - Bo kiedy raz je otworzysz, więcej ich nie zamkniesz. Naprawdę musisz to o mnie wiedzieć?

Gdy zastanowił się nad jego słowami, pokręcił głową. Okłamał samego siebie, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę te fundamentalne informacje tylko pomogłyby mu go zrozumieć i naprawdę do tego ich potrzebował. Jeśli Taemin nie chciał z jakiegoś powodu tego mówić, pozostało mu tylko czekać. Może kiedyś pozna odpowiedź. 

Nie chciał więcej naciskać, widząc, że nie jest to komfortowy temat. Pytanie pozornie nie było bardzo osobiste, co kazało mu podejrzewać, iż przeszłość chłopaka nieszczególnie mu odpowiadała, możliwe, że chciał o niej jak najszybciej zapomnieć. I nie byłoby w tym naprawdę nic dziwnego, gdyby tylko od razu ogłosił, że nie chce o tym mówić. Jednak sposób, w jaki starał się odejść od tematu, dla Jimina był co najmniej niepokojący.

Nie odpowiedział nic kiedy Taemin pożegnalnym gestem pogładził jego policzek, a następnie sam skierował się w stronę drzwi. Chociaż nie zdążyli nawet wypić herbaty, Jimin wiedział, że najlepiej będzie na dzisiaj odpuścić. Wyszedł w czasie gdy Lee szukał płaszcza, uznając ich pożegnanie za wystarczające.

Wiedział już, że będzie to pytanie jakie zabierze mu kilka najbliższych nocy, a jednak musiał je zadać: dlaczego Taemin tak bardzo nie chciał się przyznać do swojej przeszłości?

Spróbował skupić myśli na czymś bardziej oczywistym. Prawie porzucił swoje domysły dlaczego Taeminowi tak bardzo na nim zależało. Z wahaniem pomyślał o tym, jaką trudność sprawiało mu samo przywołanie na myśl tego pytania. Czy to możliwie, że Taemin czuł do niego coś więcej niż do zwykłego przyjaciela? A może był to jego instynkt?


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin nic więcej nie mógł zdziałać. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie rozegrał tego inaczej. Od kilku dni nie otrzymał żadnego telefonu.

Widocznie Taemin nie chciał aby między nimi było coś więcej. Ciekawe, że aż tak to Jimina przerażało - i Taemina w głębi duszy może też. Bał się przywiązać w ten sposób, nie umiał mu zaufać i naprawdę nie chciał się do tego zmuszać. 

Kim w takim razie mieli dla siebie być w obecnej sytuacji? Nie chciał zostawiać Taemina kiedy ten z dnia na dzień intrygował go coraz bardziej - i teraz, gdy celowo ukrywał informacje, był przy niebezpiecznej granicy zaciekawienia.

Jak sam Taemin powiedział, jeśli Jimin wpląta się w to za daleko, nie zdoła wrócić - ale skąd w ogóle myśl, że chciałby się wycofać? Nie był typem tchórza, który mierząc się z problemem ciężkim do pokonania ucieka, udając, że ten nie istnieje. Jakkolwiek źle by nie było, nie mógłby zostawić Taemina bez słowa, zwłaszcza, że on sam także skrywał kilka nieprzyjemnych sekretów.

Następnego dnia powinien niezwłocznie zadzwonić do Taemina lub znów udać się do niego osobiście. Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie chował urazę, czy porzuci myśli o tym zdarzeniu na zawsze, powinni sobie coś wyjaśnić w spokoju. Tak bardzo ciekaw był Taemina aż zaczął się obawiać, iż faktycznie posuwa się trochę za daleko. Nie znali się długo, a on już wymagał podobnych informacji. Gdyby to on znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, pewnie poczułby się osaczony, a dalszy los tej relacji stanąłby pod znakiem zapytania. Doskonale wiedział, że niektórym najprościej wszystko jest powiedzieć nieznajomemu, zrzucić ów ciężar i żyć dalej, powoli i spokojnie. Byli też tacy, którzy ze swoich problemów zwierzali się tylko bliskim i niezależnie od tego, jak im ciążyły, nie potrafili zwrócić się do innej osoby. W tym wszystkim najbardziej obawiał się wcale nie tego, że Taemin ma ten drugi typ radzenia sobie z problemami - ale że nie ma osoby, która mogłaby mu pomóc. 

Gdyby faktycznie oprócz tego wszystkiego dolegała mu samotność, Jimin sam już by nie wiedział, co zrobić. Pamiętał desperację w jego spojrzeniu gdy prosił o jedną wycieczkę po mieście i nagle wydawało mu się, że w jakiś sposób go zdradził. Obiecał, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, jaki motyw mógł mieć zrozpaczony Taemin.

Nie myślał o tym długo kiedy tylko wrócił do mieszkania. Całą energię musiał spożytkować na cichy powrót do domu aby nie zbudzić Seokjina i tak też zdecydował się rano opuścić mieszkanie, wychodząc do pracy trochę wcześniej niż zwykle. 

Jimin westchnął w drodze. Zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę - zrezygnuje z fuch, zdejmie ogłoszenie z internetu, bezpiecznie wróci do Taemina. A jeśli to nie wypali, to trudno. Gra była warta świeczki. 

Cały dzień udało mu się spędzić poza mieszkaniem. Do spotkania przygotowywał się nie tyle fizycznie, co raczej mentalnie. Nie wiedział co zastanie na miejscu. 

Powrót do rezydencji Taemina naprawdę stał się dla niego już czymś codziennym. Przerażało go trochę, jak wszystko się dla niego szybko posunęło, a przecież od ich ostatniej rozmowy stał na bardzo niestabilnym gruncie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to w ponownym zapukaniu do drzwi, jakby coś mówiło mu, że Taemin i tak otworzy. 

Nie pomylił się.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, dopóki Taemin niemal nie wciągnął Jimina do środka. Jak we śnie przemierzał znajomą drogę do salonu.

\- Wiedziałem, że wrócisz - przyznał Lee spokojnym tonem. W jego postawie nie było już wcale złości czy nawet resztek irytacji. Tylko pewność siebie i spokój. 

Kiedy Jimin niepewnie zajął miejsce na fotelu, Taemin z westchnieniem opadł na miejsce naprzeciwko. Z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i rozłożonymi ramionami sprawiał wrażenie rozluźnionego, ale jakby zmęczonego. Jimin sztywno zajmował brzeg siedzenia, strapiony ostatnim spotkaniem. 

Taemin odchylił głowę do tyłu, lecz po chwili ciszy przeniósł leniwie spojrzenie znów na towarzysza. Jimina przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. 

\- Pójdę zrobić herbaty - zaproponował.

Taemin pokręcił głową, nie zdejmując przeszywającego wzroku. Jego bystre oczy naprawdę potrafiły z łatwością wprowadzić w stan zakłopotania. 

\- Chciałeś sprecyzować, jak wygląda nasza relacja - powiedział wprost, ignorując uwagę Jimina, który już wstał. - Ustalić zasady. Pozwól mi ogłosić moje warunki.

Jimin ściągnął brwi, nie rozumiejąc widocznie zamiarów Taemina. Zanim się zorientował, Lee wstał, a on cofnął się pół kroku aż wpadł na drzwi. Jedynym komentarzem na to był uśmiech pełen politowania nim nie podszedł bliżej. Może nawet zbyt blisko.

Podszedł do meblościanki i ku zdziwieniu Jimina, wyjął jakieś ksero. Chwilę się mu przyglądał, próbował coś odczytać, a kiedy był już pewien, obojętnie rzucił je na stół aby Park mógł się przyjrzeć. Prawie zachłysnął się na widok oświadczenia Min Yoongiego o poszukiwaniach swojego celu. 

Oczami wyobraźni Jimin widział mieszane uczucia mknące jak cienie po twarzy Taemina. Nie spodziewał się, że tak ciężki sekret może skrywać równie niepozorna osoba, co niewinny Park. Zdawał się być uosobieniem delikatności i współczesnego dobra w świecie pełnym brutalności ze swoją blond grzywką oraz wciąż młodzieńczym obliczem. Nie przypominał osoby, która w podobny sposób zbierałaby na swoje utrzymanie, jednak Taemin zrozumiał, że powinien się był domyślić wcześniej. Jimin był zbyt idealny żeby być prawdziwy. 

\- Jak mi to wyjaśnisz? - spytał nieagresywnie, krzyżując ramiona. Jimin spuścił wzrok. 

\- Ja-- tak jakby, sypiam z ludźmi za pieniądze.

\- Tak jakby? - Taemin uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu.

Jimin naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma się wytłumaczyć - w końcu Taemin był pierwszą osobą z jego otoczenia, która się dowiedziała. Aby nie stracić szacunku, musiał naprawdę zważać na każde słowo. 

\- Jakby, bo to nie seks. Pocałunki, zbliżenie, dotyk. Ludzie to lubią, nie zawsze potrzebują się wyżyć. Czasami są samotni - skończył cicho.

Taemin pokręcił głową i usiadł w końcu obok. Jego postawa wcale nie wyrażała złości czy pogardy. Taemin był rozczarowany, jakby Jimin go zawiódł. 

\- Myślisz, że się na tym znasz? - rzucił z wyższością. - Że możesz sobie igrać z gangiem i nielegalną pracą? Jeśli tak, jesteś głupcem, Park Jimin. Umrzesz zanim cokolwiek osiągniesz. Jak możesz w ogóle bawić się w takie rzeczy, nie mając o nich pojęcia? Wiesz chociaż jakie masz prawa? - Kiedy skończył bombardować go pytaniami, zrobił przerwę aby Jimin mógł się zastanowić. Podniósł wzrok na towarzysza i pokręcił głową. - Tak jak myślałem. 

Wyglądało na to, że Taemin skończył. Wystarczyło aby do niego dotrzeć. Wiedział, że idzie na łatwiznę. Jednak myślał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś się o tym dowie, raczej wytknie mu brak szacunku do siebie, a nie profesjonalności.

\- Poznałem się na tobie. Czegoś ci brakuje, Jimin-ah. - Ściszył głos. Jego gardłowy ton przyprawił Jimina o gęsią skórkę. Wyglądało na to, że chce mu coś doradzić. - Nie wiesz, co tu robisz. Masz problemy w domu. Zbłądziłeś. Ale nie jesteś w tym sam.

Jimin chciał odwrócić głowę, jednak było to niemożliwe, więc tylko skierował wzrok na podłogę. Dopiero gdy poczuł jak Taemin łapie go za dłoń, rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie. Chłopak naprawdę wyglądał, jakby miał szczere intencje. 

\- Ja cię poprowadzę - zaproponował tym samym zmysłowym tonem. - Pozwól mi, Jimin, a sprawię, że osiągniesz wszystko, czego tylko pragniesz. Nie w taki sposób, jak próbowałeś. 

Park niepewnie skrzyżował z nim spojrzenie. Wytrzymał ciężar tego wzroku, próbując odkryć zamiar Taemina. Wiedział, że chłopak miał doświadczenie życiowe. I chyba to go przekonało. 

Kiedy skinął lekko głową, Taemin uśmiechnął się. Zaraz po tym delikatna dłoń znalazła się na jego policzku, a następnie na szyi.

\- Mądry chłopiec. Pomogę ci. Od dzisiaj zwracaj się do mnie jak do mistrza, a wszystkiego cię nauczę. Mów mi panie Lee.

\- Skąd ta zmiana? - wtrącił cicho, jakby obawiając się podnieść głos. Wcześniej zwracali się do siebie neutralnie, dlatego ten nagły zwrot grzecznościowy zaskoczył Jimina.

\- Chcę ustalić zasady - odparł Taemin ponownie. Był wystarczająco blisko, aby Jimin mógł wyczuć jego lekkie perfumy. - Swego rodzaju... hierarchię. Mówiłem ci, abyś ze mną został. Widzę, że spodobał ci się ten pomysł, prawda? Przygotuję dla ciebie pokój, w którym spałeś wcześniej. Nie martw się też pracą, czy jak chcesz to nazywać - dodał szybko, widząc, że Park już zamierza się wtrącić.

Jimin poczuł jak drętwieje mu kark, na co lekceważąco go potarł. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle poczuł się nieco pewniej. 

\- A co mam robić w zamian? 

\- Wszystko, o co cię poproszę - spokojnie wyjaśnił. - Nie martw się, to nie będzie nic trudnego. Musisz tylko mi zaufać. Wystarczy, że będziesz mnie słuchał, dobrze? 

Przejrzenie Taemina wydało się w tym momencie niemożliwe, dlatego Jimin od razu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego, niemal machinalnie, odparł prosto:

\- Dobrze, panie Lee. 

Tak zwięzła odpowiedź od razu wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Taemina. 

\- Szybko się uczysz. W porządku. Zaczekaj tutaj. Pójdę przygotować twój pokój. 

Jimin odetchnął kiedy tylko drzwi za Lee się zatrzasnęły. Gdy wracał tu z chęcią wyjaśnienia, nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Nadal ciekaw był Taemina, jednak zrozumiał, że pośpiechem nic nie wskóra. 

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, na co się właściwie zgodził. Miał mieszkać z Taeminem, swoim nowym mistrzem, za cenę wyżywienia, jakichś niesprecyzowanych nauk i jeszcze zwyczajnych pieniędzy. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jakaś pułapka - przecież normalni ludzie nie składają takich propozycji.

Tyle że poznał się w trakcie wizyt u klientów na ludziach na tyle, że nie dziwiło go to tak, jak powinno. Taemin nie był nikim więcej jak jego klientem - tylko bardziej zaborczym i opiekuńczym. Zechciał mieć Jimina tylko dla siebie. 

Ale dlaczego? Czy to możliwe aby - Jimin aż zachłysnął się powietrzem w pustym pomieszczeniu, tym razem pytając siebie z dziwną świadomością sytuacji - Taemin zaczął coś do niego czuć?


	10. Chapter 10

Taemin pragnął tylko kontroli. Niczego więcej.

Dziwne to było uczucie żyć w domu, który nagle przestał być pusty. Oczywiście Jiminowi zdarzało się wychodzić, ale najczęściej robił to kiedy Taemin był w pracy. Lee jasno określił granice - mógł swobodnie poruszać się po całym domu z wyjątkiem jego sypialni oraz ostatniego piętra. To drugie miało na celu w zasadzie sprawdzenie Jimina. O ile prywatność zachowana w sypialni była oczywista, tak zastanawiał się jak chłopak zareaguje na wieść, że ukryte jest w domu coś więcej. Jeśli złamie zasady, Taemin zmuszony byłby go pouczyć - i tyczyło się to nie tylko zakazanych pomieszczeń. 

Kolejną żelazną zasadą był absolutny zakaz zadawania pytań o przeszłość. Nawet gdyby Jimin zapytał, nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi. Taemin nie chciał się z nim tym dzielić, bo wiedział, że istniały kwestie, bez których nie dało się opisać jego dawnego życia - a były to rzeczy, które w piorunującym tempie zrujnowałyby zaufanie Jimina. 

Najważniejsze chyba było to, czego Taemin nie powiedział na głos; Jimin zobowiązany był do przetrzegania zasad, bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i zaufania, ale tyczyło się to tylko jego samego. Taemin był wolny. Mógł robić co chciał, a jedyne, czego musiał się trzymać, to wywiązywania się z zapłaty. Każdy znajduje w swoim życiu moment, w którym dostrzega, że pieniądze nie są najważniejsze i dla Taemina ta chwila właśnie nadeszła. 

W ciągu kilku dni Taemin obserwował, jak sytuacja się rozwija. Jimin nie wydawał się być tym przestraszony - a jednak wykazywał szacunek, o który Taemin go prosił. To wydawało się być zbyt proste. Nikt, kto od tak zostaje uznany za ucznia przed swoim mistrzem (na dodatek prawie w tym samym wieku), nie pada na kolana bez żadnego sprzeciwu. A Jimin to, co prawda w przenośni, zrobił. Dlatego Taemin chciał sprawdzić, jak daleko może się posunąć w rzeczywistości.

Jimina zastał w salonie, gdy przyglądał się jego rozłożonym szachom w rogu pomieszczenia. Równie zaciekawiony zajął miejsce na przeciwko.

\- Chcesz zagrać? - zaproponował Lee.

Jimin obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, jakby nie zauważył momentu, w którym Taemin się tutaj znalazł.

\- Nie dzisiaj. Tylko oglądałem - przyznał. Była to całkiem dobra wymówka, zważywszy na wrażenie wizualne, jakie sprawiała szachownica i figury. Nie należały one do pospolitych ze swoimi srebrno-platynowymi zdobieniami, pełne klasy zupełnie jak wszystko w domu Taemina. - Nie masz tutaj często gości. Grasz sam?

\- To dobre ćwiczenie - odparł twierdząco, biorąc do ręki króla i przecierając kciukiem jego platynową koronę. - Uczy równowagi, rozwija strategiczne myślenie. Przede wszystkim pokazuje ci kontrolę nad samym sobą.

Jimin pokiwał lekko głową, wykonując pierwszy ruch gońcem. Widocznie chciał tylko sprawdzić, jak figury leżą w dłoni.

\- Nie nudzi ci się to? Przecież zawsze wygrywasz.

\- I zawsze też przegrywam - uzupełnił. - Zauważ, jakie to życiowe. Ile jest sytuacji, w których chociaż odnosimy porażkę, jesteśmy zwycięzcami? Niejednokrotnie nie udało mi się spełnić mojego celu. Ale i tak byłem wygrany, wiesz dlaczego? Bo odniosłem mentalne zwycięstwo. Bo próbowałem. Dałem z siebie wszystko. Bo czułem, że wygrałem. I porażka nie mogła mnie zranić.

Jimin pokiwał lekko głową, próbując odnaleźć znaczenie tych słów gdzieś indziej. Sam nie wiedział, czy punkt, w którym się znalazł, to droga ku wiktorii, czy może jednak nieunikniony skok w przepaść. Czy te sprzeczne ścieżki mogły w jakikolwiek sposób ze sobą współgrać?

\- Muszę cię nauczyć siły, Jimin-ah - rzucił Taemin, na co spojrzenie Parka zaraz na nim wylądowało. - Jesteś słaby, wiem, też kiedyś taki byłem. Ale droga do ludzkiej potęgi nie jest daleka. Muszę tylko mieć pewność, że mi ufasz. Że cokolwiek zrobię, ślepo za mną podążysz. Wykonasz każde z moich poleceń. Mogę być tego pewien?

Jimin podniósł do ręki smukłą sylwetkę złotej wierzy. Tak solidna forteca, jaką mógł stanowić jego umysł, była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ufał doświadczeniu Taemina. Nawet jeśli nie powinien był, jeśli było to skrajnie lekkomyślne i lekceważące, on mu ufał.

\- Tak, panie - odrzekł pewnie, bez śladu zawahania. Nie bał się, że popełni błąd. Nawet jeśli, zawsze uda mu się pozbierać.

Taemin uśmiechnął się i wstał, odkładając króla na swoje miejsce. Przechodząc, zmierzwił Jiminowi włosy, nie mogąc się zwyczajnie powstrzymać od tak pojednawczego gestu. Chociaż chciał udać się do innej części domu, na swoim nadgarstku poczuł uścisk, na co gwałtownie się odwrócił. Spojrzenie Jimina lustrowało napięcie w jego twarzy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał delikatnie. Jimin w odpowiedzi ujął jego dłoń w swoje, oddając jej nieco ciepła.

\- Mówiłeś coś o bliskości, panie Lee - wspomniał półtonem. - Wiem, że bez niej nic nie zbudujemy. Ale skąd wiem, że mogę ci ufać? Nie okazujesz mi tego. Dałeś mi dom, karmisz mnie, ale ja nie jestem psem, mistrzu. Bo nawet psu okazuje się czułość.

Taemin uniósł brwi, nie puszczając jednak ręki. To nagłe pytanie o czułość kompletnie zbiło go. Było zbyt dosadne by Taemin nie zrozumiał i aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Kiedy poczuł dotyk ciepłych ust na koniuszkach swoich palców, wiedział, że musi interweniować.

\- Uklęknij, Jimin-ah - polecił.

Chłopak omiótł go wzrokiem kolejny już raz. Cieszyło Taemina, że przestał uciekać wzrokiem, ale ta rezolutność nie podobała mu się. Mogła wyrządzić same krzywdy w tej relacji.

\- Masz dwa wyjścia. Możesz odejść stąd w każdym momencie, wrócić do swojego życia, do starej pracy. Do Min Yoongiego. Ale możesz też zostać ze mną, jako mój towarzysz i uczeń. Nie musisz się przywiązywać aby iść. Lecz jeśli chcesz zostać, musisz mi ufać i mnie szanować.

Jimin zawahał się. To nie była prosta decyzja. W pewnym stopniu Taemin postawił przed nim ultimatum. A Jimin był zbyt ciekaw, zbyt przerażony powrotem i pewnie zbyt niedojrzały by zrozumieć, że to nie jest dobre. Lub inaczej; tyle razy dotarło do niego, że uczciwie zawsze oberwie się mu od losu, iż już nie bał się tej mrocznej ścieżki.

I drzwi Taemina zawsze były otwarte. Gdyby tylko chciał wyjść, mógłby to zrobić. Tylko powrót nie byłby już możliwy.

Instynkt kazał mu klęknąć. Naprawdę chciał szanować Taemina. Oczyścił umysł, aby wyzbyć się wszystkich norm społecznych, stawiających mu granice. Doświadczenie, które zdobędzie tutaj, zostanie z nim na całe życie. Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie ono budujące i godne zapamiętania, czy stanowić będzie przestrogę na przyszłość.

\- Dokładnie, Jimin-ah. - Taemin schylił się aby przeczesać palcami jego włosy. Przez nacisk dłoni chłopak spuścił głowę. - Powiedz mi, jakiej bliskości ode mnie oczekujesz? Czego chciałbyś w zamian? Powiedz mi, Jimin-ah. A ja to wszystko spełnię.

Park znów zawahał się. Ostre słowa przyszły mu na myśl, ale nie bał się wypowiedzieć ich na głos.

\- Chcę poczuć, że warto jest zostać z tobą - rzekł krótko w odpowiedzi. - Spraw, abym się przywiązał, panie Lee. Lojalność trzeba zbudować. A bez niej nie nauczysz mnie jak osiągnąć sukces.

Taemin uniósł lekko jego podbródek by ich wzrok znów się spotkał. Tym razem przepełniony magnetycznym przyciąganiem, żaden nie zdołał go odwrócić. Taemina cieszyło, że chłopak doszedł sam do takich wniosków. Z przyjemnością gotów był pokazać mu, na co go stać, dlaczego warto zostać i jaka jest nagroda.

A przy tym wszystkim lubił tego chłopaka. Lubił czuć, że ma nad nim kontrolę. Jego towarzystwo sprawiało, że chciał się uśmiechać. Naprawdę pragnął go czegoś nauczyć.

Bo w żałosnym chłopaku z ulicy Taemin widział siebie i marzył aby pomóc mu, tak jak niegdyś ktoś powinien był pomóc jemu. To tak zwięźle i konkretnie wyjaśniało zarówno dlaczego Jimin nie był dla niego obojętny, jak i powód, dla którego obdarowywał go takim zainteresowaniem.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic, a ty zaczekaj - polecił. W ostatniej chwili zmienił jednak zdanie. - Chyba, że wolisz dołączyć.


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin wpatrywał się w Taemina jakby ten odezwał się do niego w obcym języku. Zmęczony chłopak wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, na odchodnym jednak odwrócił się przez ramię by jednoznacznie mrugnąć do Jimina. Park odetchnął i dopiero po chwili, jak gdyby właśnie odzyskał możliwość ruchu, niezgrabnie za nim ruszył. Decyzję podjął w momencie.

Niestety nie widział uśmiechu swojego pana gdy ten zareagował rozbrojony na jego ochoczą zgodę. Czuł, że prędzej lub później do tego dojdzie, nie spodziewał się jednak, iż Taemin poprosi go za sobą tak bezpośrednio.

Celowo wszedł do łazienki parę kroków później, ociągając się, nie traktując tego wcale jak pracę. Z Taeminem było inaczej. Nie umiał go przejrzeć. Nie wiedział co robić. Czuł się niepewny. Cała rezolutność go opuściła.

Taemin zwilżył twarz ciepłą wodą i dopiero w świetle żarówki nad lustrem Jimin mógł dostrzec cienie tańczące na jego obliczu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nie wydawało mu się, aby była to wina niewystarczającego odpoczynku czy braku snu.

Kiedy schylił głowę i oparł się o umywalkę, Jimin cicho wystąpił kilka kroków do przodu, by objąć go od tyłu. Czuł jak chłopak drży pod jego dotykiem.

\- Co cię trapi? - spytał, widząc kątem oka słaby uśmiech w gładkiej tafli lustra.

\- Nic mnie nie trapi. Nie jestem zmęczony czy przygaszony, bo nie mam powodów. Chodzi o to, że ja jeszcze nie zdążyłem odżyć. Żyję z moimi demonami. - To Taemin dodał ciszej, podnosząc głowę, jakby zwracając się do samego siebie.

Zaczekał chwilę, by zaraz odwrócić się i stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem. Jimina zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana, postarał się jednak by nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Taemin mierzył wzrokiem jego twarz, widocznie szukając objawów zawahania. Rezolutne oczy młodszego, pewnego chłopaka spoczęły na jego ustach. Taemin uśmiechnął się lekko, ciesząc się, że czegoś go nauczył.

Napięcie między dwiema z niewiadomych powodów powstrzymujących się osób nieustannie rosło, aż Taemin delikatnie złapał go za pasek, czując pod palcami gorąco jego skóry. Jimin niemal w tym samym momencie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i mruknął cicho gdy Lee przyciągnął go do siebie za biodra.

Gdy złączył ich usta w pierwszym delikatnym pocałunku, Jimin wplótł niepewnie dłoń w jasne włosy Taemina. Przeszył go dreszcz gdy ten zaczął zaczepnie podgryzać mu wargi i po chwili dotarło do niego, jak inne były pocałunki Taemina od obcych ludzi. Jego powolne wargi i język wcale nie walczący o dominację, a szukający harmonii; i pochylona głowa ułatwiająca dostęp z rozczuleniem, i dłonie błądzące pod materiałem spodni zbyt wolno, zbyt mocno w jego delikatności, za bardzo odbierając Jiminowi kontrolę nad sobą. Jęknął cicho w jego usta, ale zaraz powstrzymał się, czując jak Taemin mocniej przygryza jego wargi.

Taemin wyczuł, że ten przestaje nad sobą panować, ale wbrew temu przeniósł dłonie na tył jego ud, by zaraz pomóc mu usiąść na blacie zlewu. Korzystając z tej różnicy wysokości, Jimin schylił się, zachłannie zbierając każdy z pocałunków, ten ostrożny i gniewny, nie chcąc nic stracić. Złapał go za kołnierzyk, a następnie z irytującym ociąganiem zaczął rozpinać guziki bawełnianej koszuli, przy okazji błądząc dłońmi po delikatnym dekolcie, chudym torsie, żebrach, wąskiej talii. A Taemin nie był mu dłużny z oddawaniem pieszczot.

Oddech Jimina przyspieszył, gdy raz przylgnął do ciała Taemina, nie chciał się odsunąć, przyciągając go do siebie coraz bliżej. Z trudem oderwał się aby pomóc mu ściągnąć koszulkę i zejść z blatu.

Na ślepo Taemin odkręcił wodę w wannie, obdarowując pocałunkami szyję, obojczyki i ramiona Jimina, wsłuchując się w jego ciche pomruki. Dla Parka to było coś zupełnie innego; sprawiał Taeminowi radość samą swoją obecnością, nic nie udawał ani nie robił na siłę. Mógł być tylko sobą i powoli odkrywać, jaki w tym jest Taemin.

Jimin zaakceptował tą zmianę planów, podobnie jak spontaniczne zaproszenie. Nie czuł skrępowania pierwszy raz będąc w takiej sytuacji z Taeminem, ale wcale nie dlatego, że praca go tego nauczyła. Przy Taeminie czuł, że nie ma się czego bać. On mu wszystko wybaczy i wszystkiego nauczy.

Co jakiś czas odrywał się od niego, co Jimina doprowadzało do złości. Zorientował się, że nie chce aby cokolwiek mogło go ominąć, aby cokolwiek się skończyło. Westchnął głęboko siadając mu na kolanach. Tego właśnie pragnął i nie spodziewał się, jak magnetyczny stanie się wkrótce dotyk Taemina.

Z jakiegoś powodu nawet silny zapach płynu do kąpieli nie zdołał zaćmić tego charakterystycznego dla skóry Taemina, może jego drogich perfum używanych codziennie. Jimin z rozkoszą wdychał ten zapach gdy zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i z rozczuleniem spojrzał w jego oczy. Taemin zaśmiał się serdecznie. 

\- Przestań być taki uroczy - mruknął, ostrzegawczo łapiąc go mocniej za biodra. - Jestem twoim mistrzem, prawda? Nie tatuśkiem. 

Jimin ostro zareagował na ten komentarz, zaskoczony poziomem perwersji swojego pana. Mimo wszystko coś podobało mu się w tym układzie. Taka zmiana, wyraźne zaznaczenie granic, rozdanie ról, wszystko to było nowe i intrygowało Jimina. Czuł, że może się mu w zupełności poddać.

Jimin mocniej złapał go za łopatki, pewnie zostawiając ślady paznokci na nich i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Wraz z wędrującymi w dół dłońmi Taemina zaczął podgryzać jego delikatną skórę, co widocznie Taeminowi i tak się spodobało. Coraz szybsze ruchy, tak idealnie wyważone, sprawiały, że Jimin zatracił się w chwili, wcale już nie czując żadnego zakłopotania, wstydu czy poczucia winy. Nikt nie mógł wtrącić się w to, co robił, a to, co robił, bardzo mu się podobało. 

Poczucie czasu też zniknęło, a gdy odetchnął po jakimś czasie, sam nie był pewien tego, co miało miejsce. Zwyczajność tego wszystkiego, gdy on sam jeszcze leżał w pustej wannie, a Taemin w zawiązanym w pasie ręczniku suszył włosy, wydawała mu się czymś najpiękniejszym na świecie. Jak sen, z którego nie chciał się wybudzić, bo do niego nie należał, a rzeczywistość była tylko bolesna. Jakby śnił mu się ktoś, kto dawno odszedł, a on chciał zasnąć ponownie, by znów się spotkać.

Gdy ryk suszarki ustał, a Taemin przestał komicznie trzepać głową przed lustrem, Jimin ponownie odkręcił gorącą wodę i sięgnął po jeden ze słodkich szamponów. Sam nie wiedział kiedy na swoim karku poczuł obce ręce i mokre pasma zaczął przeczesywać ktoś inny.

\- Przyniosę ci ubrania - mruknął w końcu tuż przy jego uchu. - Śpisz dzisiaj ze mną.

Propozycja, a raczej przesądzona decyzja Taemina, widocznie obu wyszła na dobre. Jimin jeszcze długo zatrzymał się myślami, gdy leżał obok chłopaka, słuchając jego oddechu i niewinnie głaszcząc po odkrytych ramionach. 

\- Więc jak? Zostaniesz?

Jimin nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, nawet jeśli był senny i nie myślał tak jasno. Chciał spróbować czegoś z Taeminem. Zaczynał mu ufać i wiedział, że wyjdzie na tym tylko na dobre.


	12. Chapter 12

Jimin starał się nie narobić żadnego hałasu kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi frontowe otwierają się skrzypiąc.

\- Gdzieś ty był, do jasnej cholery? - powitał go Seokjin głosem, który nawet nie próbował wyrażać reprymendy. Nie dość, że nie było go od dłuższego czasu, to jeszcze na odwiedziny wybrał porę wieczorną.

\- Mówiłem, że załatwili mi pracę w sąsiedniej prowincji - odparł wymijająco. Starając się jak najszybciej opuścić mieszkanie, zaczął rozglądać się za kolejnymi paroma rzeczami, dla których musiał wrócić do mieszkania.

Chociaż nie spoglądał na hyunga, czuł na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Jimin zaczął się denerwować.

\- Nie ma cię miesiąc, przychodzisz w nowych ubraniach, a potem wracasz po jakieś drobiazgi żeby znowu zniknąć?

Jimin bał się potwierdzić, więc tylko bez słowa skinął głową. Seokjin posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś odważny, Jimin. Co robisz w tej pracy?

\- To branża hotelarska - skłamał na szybko. - Poznałem tam pewnego gościa, ma doświadczenie. Wziął mnie do siebie do pracy i uczy mnie trochę zawodu, etykiety, takich różnych przydatnych rzeczy. Powiedział, że popracuje nad moim charakterem. Naprawdę czuję się lepiej pracując z nim - wyznał Park. Starał się aby wszystko, co mówił, miało w sobie jak najwięcej prawdy. - Poza tym, już nie przeszkadzam ci w domu, hyung.

Niezrozumienie przemknęło przez twarz starszego chłopaka.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mi przeszkadzasz.

Jimin zdecydował się zostawić to bez komentarza. Nawet cieszył się, że spotkał Seokjina - mógł dać mu żywe świadectwo swojej obecności i tego, że ma się dobrze. Chociaż czuł się mile widziany, nie chciał wracać. Tak jak powiedział, czuł konsekwencje życia z Taeminem. Naprawdę zaczynało mu się to podobać.

Kiedy Jimin zamierzał wyjść, poczuł w przejściu uścisk na ręce. Odwrócił się przez ramię aby spojrzeniem zapytać, o co chodzi. Nie chciał nic więcej zdradzać. 

\- Jak mam ci się teraz odwdzięczyć? Kiedy byłeś na miejscu, mogłem zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, a teraz ty pracujesz, a ja tylko dostaje od ciebie pieniądze na utrzymanie.

Jimin mógł się domyślić, że w końcu Seokjin przyjdzie do niego z tym problemem. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, był człowiekiem bardzo honorowym.

\- Nie musisz nic robić, hyung - odparł po dłuższym namyśle. - Jestem ci to winien jako rodzinie. Zresztą, ja znalazłem coś, co chcę robić. Nawet jeśli mi nie wyjdzie, zbieram cenne nauki. Mam już gdzie iść. Nie potrzebuję studiów.

Jin pokrzepiająco ścisnął jego przedramię, widząc, że chłopak się spieszy. Miło było usłyszeć jego głos inaczej niż przez telefon, ale wiedział, że nie ma na to czasu. Jego mistrz zdenerwuje się, jeśli Jimin nie będzie na czas.

W czasie drogi powrotnej znów poczuł się, jakby wracał tam jeden z pierwszych razów. Zawsze coś kazało mu tam iść, nawet jeśli z Taeminem nic go nie łączyło. Naprawdę ciekaw był jego rad i nauk; w końcu nie każdy dochodzi do takiego bogactwa i takiej mądrości.

A z drugiej strony Lee Taemin był po prostu bardzo interesującą osobą. Jakoś przyciągał go do siebie swoją uprzejmością i stanowczością. Jimin zwyczajnie czuł, że kiedyś był kimś wielkim i naprawdę powinien uważać na jego rady. Przecież nie dawał ich każdemu.

Często rozmyślał o przeszłości Taemina. Chłopak naprawdę nie lubił o niej rozmawiać, a przecież doszedł wtedy do czegoś tak wielkiego. Łatwo można było się domyślić, że zrobił to za ogromną cenę - dlatego przekazując rady Jiminowi chciał, aby on mógł uniknąć jego błędów. Uczenie kogoś na swoich porażkach naprawdę było szlachetne. Nie każdy się na to godził.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, samochód Taemina stał już na podjeździe. Nie zastanawiał się długo, wiedząc, że mistrza znajdzie w salonie, a mimo to skierował się tam leniwym krokiem, niespiesznie. Powoli czuł, że zbliża się moment, w którym muszą posunąć się dalej - jeden z nich będzie musiał sprawdzić granice swoje oraz tego drugiego. Jimina ekscytowała myśl o tym posunięciu.

\- Ciężki dzień w pracy? - zagadnął, widząc chłopaka z rzuconą torbą oraz czołem podpartym na dłoni.

Taemin powoli podniósł wzrok, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Chaotyczne spojrzenie po sekundzie spoczęło na Jiminie i tam się zatrzymało. Chłopak od razu podszedł bliżej.

\- Jedna klientka zaczęła się ze mną kłócić - przyznał. - Boże. Kto przychodzi na pocztę z zamiarem zrobienia awantury?

\- Zrobić ci herbaty? - odparł w zamian, aby ukoić jego zszargane nerwy.

Jimin stał w zasięgu ręki Taemina, dlatego zaraz poczuł na swoim nadgarstku uścisk. Zaskoczony usiadł gdy poczuł pociągnięcie.

\- Nie, lepiej nie. Po prostu ze mną posiedź.

Jimin nie zaprotestował, chociaż czuł, że uścisk Taemina wcale nie staje się lżejszy. Nie przeszkadzało mu to szczególnie. Czuł, że napięcie chłopaka zostało wywołane nie tylko kłótnią.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, kiedy walczyć o swoje prawa, a kiedy milczeć. Kiedy działać, a kiedy lepiej odpuścić. Kiedy ufać, kiedy potępiać. To wszystko stanowi podstawę równowagi świata.

Jimin słuchał uważnie, nie patrząc na Taemina. Lee oparł głowę na kanapie, dając upust swemu zmęczeniu. Dłoń z nadgarstka przeniósł delikatnie na udo Parka.

\- A kiedy już tego się nauczysz, poznasz wyjątki. One sprawiają, że wszystko siebie wzajemnie przenika, oddziałuje, to jak dwa minusy, które dają plus. Czasem milcząc trzeba mówić, a kochając nienawidzić.

\- Nie rozumiem, mistrzu - przyznał po chwili namysłu. Czuł, że to co mówi Taemin ma sens, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił go uchwycić.

\- Jest za wcześnie abyś zrozumiał - wyjaśnił. - Nie musisz się na tym skupiać. Zacznij od podstaw. Co chciałbyś robić w życiu? Co sprawia ci największą przyjemność? Komu możesz ufać, a kto jest twoim wrogiem?

Jimin zastanowił się, spoglądając w przestrzeń, ale sam nie wiedział, czy zna odpowiedź. Nigdy nie myślał nad tym, co lubił robić - pracował, aby mieć pieniądze, aby pomóc bratu, aby coś osiągnąć. Robił to, co robić musiał.

Co do wroga, było prościej. Z całego serca nienawidził agencji, miejskiego gangu, Min Yoongiego. Nienawidził ograniczeń.

Ufał bratu. Jedyną osobą na tym świecie, która coś dla niego znaczyła. No i pozostawał Taemin. Postać, której nie potrafił zdefiniować.

Musiał mu ufać, skoro tutaj przychodził. Taemin działał na niego w tak silnie magnetyczny sposób, iż nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Przyciągał go jego działający inaczej, artystyczny umysł, lata tajemniczego doświadczenia, delikatność, stanowczość. Jimin po prostu pragnął jego bliskości.

Kiedy przypomniał sobie o dłoni Taemina, poruszył się nerwowo, a żeby to ukryć, wstał. Krótko wyjaśnił, że idzie zrobić herbatę, na co Lee kiwnął z serdecznym uśmiechem. Pewnie się domyślił.

Jimin westchnął poza zasięgiem jego słuchu. Nie interesowało go już, czy to, co robił, było poprawne ani jak wpłynie na jego przyszłość. Liczyło się to, co teraz, a teraz Jimin miał ochotę schować się gdzieś w wielkim budynku.

Zanim zdążyłby się uspokoić, usłyszał na korytarzu kroki. Zaraz potem bez słowa do kuchni wszedł Taemin.

Jedyne, co zrobił, to oparł się o meblościankę i w ciszy przyglądał się Jiminowi. Nie przeszkadzało mu to szczególnie, bo to czego bał się najbardziej nie było widoczne. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Nie powinno to tak wyglądać.

Sam nie wiedział jak zareagować gdy nacisk chudych dłoni Taemina poczuł na barkach. Jakby chłopak wiedział, że był spięty, choć to on tutaj bardziej zmęczył się końcem dnia.

\- Odkąd powiedziałeś mi prawdę, chciałem cię o coś zapytać - rzucił półszeptem. - Ale teraz już nie muszę, bo znam odpowiedź. Nie robiłeś tego wcześniej, prawda, Jimin-ah?

Zimny pot oblał jego szyję, aż Park zawahał się z odpowiedzią. 

\- Czego? Co masz na myśli? 

Tak jak wcześniej, odważył się odwrócić i spojrzeć Taeminowi w oczy. Lubił jego pewną postawę, więc Jimin postanowił częściej się na nią podawać. W końcu szybko się uczył.

Jakby w pochwale za tę śmiałość Taemin obdarzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Wziął dłonie Jimina i położył je sobie w pasie, tym samym jeszcze bardziej skracając dystans między nimi. Mógł dostrzec błysk w jego oczach, a teraz nie było już możliwości speszonego ucieknięcia wzrokiem.

\- Chodzi mi o wczoraj. Nie jesteś zdenerwowany dlatego, że to byłem ja. Tylko dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś.

Słowa Taemina sprawiły, że serce Jimina zaczęło bić szybciej. Sam nie wiedział czemu nagle stracił swoją pewność siebie i zaczął się stresować. 

Taemin zaśmiał się krótko. 

\- Jesteś uroczy, Jimin-ah. Nie musisz się bać. Przecież wiesz, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Mówiąc to, wziął jego twarz w dłonie, kciukami gładząc policzki. Jimin mógł w tym spojrzeniu dostrzec coś, czego nie widział wcześniej - pod osłoną kontroli skrywał pożądanie, którego nie dostrzegł nawet wczoraj.

Park zamknął oczy aby uciec od tego wzroku. Zaraz po tym poczuł tuż przy sobie ciepły oddech.

Jakie to dziwne było zostać pocałowanym, a nie całującym. Jimin nadal do tego nie przywykł. Gdy czuł wargi Taemina na swoich, naprawdę miał wrażenie jakby robił to pierwszy raz.

Chciał się odsunąć niepewnie, ale choćby włożył w to całą swoją siłę i tak by mu się to nie udało. Taemin delikatnymi gestami zachęcał go do pójścia o krok dalej i przez to wcale nie chciał się zatrzymać. Chyba w końcu czuł, że znalazł dla siebie kogoś odpowiedniego.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiedy Jimin obudził się w środku nocy, zorientował się, że dom jest całkowicie pusty - garaż był otwarty, samochód nie stał na podjeździe, światło przed domem zaświecone. Westchnął cicho na ten zbieg okoliczności. Pewnie Taemin chciał wyruszyć niezauważenie, a Jimin mu w tym przeszkodził.

Chociaż chciał myśleć o Taeminie tak, jak się nauczył, przychodziło mu to z trudem. Nie potrafił skupić się na tym, co mógł robić jego mistrz, ponieważ w głowie cały czas miał jego delikatny obraz który zastał w kuchni. Jego zmęczenie wcale nie objawiało się w pocałunkach, które wymienili. Ciężko było samemu przed sobą przyznać, czemu tyle o tym myślał.

\- Pocałowałem obcego chłopaka - wyznał w końcu szeptem, nadal czując na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni dotyk jego delikatnego policzka. - Nie, pierwszy raz w życiu całowałem się w ten sposób. I to z obcym chłopakiem. Boże. Gdyby tylko o całowanie chodziło...

W końcu niedowierzając oblizał kąciki ust i przejechał kciukiem po swojej spierzchniętej wardze, wciąż mając na niej smak ust Taemina. Albo raczej tak tylko mu się wydawało, bo przecież nie było to możliwe po tak długim czasie. Sam już nie wiedział, czy myśli, jakie go nie opuszczały, kwalifikowały się pod niesamowite wspomnienia jednego z tych pierwszych razów, czy pod niemożliwą do wyleczenia traumę.

Jimin czuł, że prędko nie zaśnie. Emocje brały nad nim górę właśnie teraz, a nie kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy w zasadzie nie myślał o niczym.

Niemal instynktownie sięgnął po koszulę i dżinsy, jedne z tych, które zostawiał mu Taemin. Postanowił wyjść mu na przeciw kiedy wróci albo chociaż się przewietrzyć. Dawno nie wychodził z apartamentu, pomijając spacer do mieszkania brata. Przydałoby mu się rozprostować nogi.

Klucz znalazł zawieszony przy drzwiach. Wiedział, że Taemin zaczął zamykać dom nawet gdy nie był w pracy, dlatego Jimin postąpił tak samo wychodząc. Starał się wszystko ułożyć w głowie gdy obrał kierunek przeciwny do tego, w którym najczęściej zmierzał. Przypomniał sobie, że z góry ulicy szedł tylko raz - kiedy uciekał przed gangiem Yoongiego. To nie było chwalebne wspomnienie, ale przynajmniej sprawiło że znalazł się dokładnie w tym miejscu.

Minęło tyle tygodni, a nadal nie umiał rozgryźć Taemina. Nie wiedział o nim dużo - tylko tyle, że przeszedł coś w swoim poprzednim mieście, coś, co go wzmocniło i niesamowicie dużo nauczyło. Przez to Jimin mu ufał. Taemin nie udawał. Takiego doświadczenia i wiedzy nie dało się podrobić. 

Nie był idealny, jak każdy. Pewnie wstydził się błędów przeszłości, choć to one najwięcej go nauczyły. Nawet teraz nie był bez grzechu - a może taki właśnie miał plan na rozpoczęcie nauk Jimina? Może celowo zmieniał zdanie, zachowanie, ukrywał swoje uczucia? 

Chciał, aby Jimin doszedł do wszystkiego sam. Aby w morzu fałszywych zeznań i gestów wyłowił najszczersze intencje.

Zamyślony Park nie usłyszał nawet kroków za sobą. Odszedł już kawałek od rezydencji i instynktownie ścisnął w kieszeni telefon oraz klucze. Nie pomyślałby, że w jego bezpiecznej okolicy cokolwiek może się stać. 

Ale że coś było nie w porządku zorientował się dopiero gdy jakieś silne ramię znalazło się na jego gardle od tyłu, a następnie obca noga jednym kopnięciem w tył kolana pozbawiła go równowagi. Próbował się wyrwać dopóki pewna myśl nie sprawiła, że stanął w bezruchu, zbyt przerażony by choćby drgnąć. W tym momencie modlił aby to był tylko nieszkodliwy złodziej, choć sądząc po odgłosie odbiezpieczania broni nie mógł dłużej siebie okłamywać.

To musiał być zwykły przypadek. Od kilku tygodni nie pokazywał się w tej pracy, zbyt przerażony aby odwiedzić jakiegokolwiek klienta, chociaż zlecenia nadal do niego napływały. Taemin obiecał o wszystko zadbać. Jimin zwyczajnie zapadł się pod ziemię, dlatego nie było możliwości, aby jego oprawca został tutaj przysłany z lokalnego gangu celem ponownego złożenia oferty.

Mężczyzna szepnął mu do ucha by się nie ruszał, choć Jimin nawet o tym nie myślał. Następnie poczuł jak odwraca się lekko, jednak nadal niewystarczająco aby Jimin mógł zobaczyć cokolwiek za sobą. Usłyszał jak ten zwraca się do kogoś stojącego za nimi, przez co nieznacznie się rozluźnił. Słuchał w spokoju ich rozmowy, licząc na to, że przy świadkach będzie bezpieczny. 

\- Chcesz mieć tego niewinnego dzieciaka na sumieniu? - spytał.

W tym momencie Jimin zrozumiał, że nie on miał być celem napastnika. Prawdopodobnie śledził ofiarę, jaką zamierzał okraść, aby bez problemu otrzymać to, czego chciał. To dlatego porwał Jimina, by wywołać w nim litość. Miał tylko nadzieję, podobnie jak złodziej, iż cały plan wypali i nie stanie się nic gorszego.

Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem gdy obudzi się w nocy, po prostu pójdzie do sypialni Taemina. Niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś tam będzie, czy zastanie pokój pusty.

\- Więc zrób to - rzucił obojętnie tamten, pogrzebując myśli o bezpieczeństwie. - Trochę się spieszę, masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? 

Jimin korzystając z okazji kopnął napastnika na oślep, jednak w zamian ten tylko silniej go złapał. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać i kątem oka rejestrować lśniących w świetle latarni platynowych loków by wiedzieć, że tego głosu słuchał jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, nim opuścił budynek, co tylko sprawiło, iż w końcu zaczął się trząść ze strachu.

Miał nadzieję, że chłopak wie, iż obcy tego nie zrobi. Może tylko udawał silnego, doskonale wiedząc, że młody kryminalista nie odważy się kogokolwiek zabić, przez co Park będzie absolutnie bezpieczny. Nie dopuszczał do wiadomości, iż Lee robił to tylko w obronie własnego życia, bo przecież skoro miał wybierać, wolał pozwolić umrzeć prawie obcemu dzieciakowi niż samemu zginąć na środku ulicy. Wolał okłamywać się, że choć Taemin mówił co innego, naprawdę mu na nim zależało albo chociaż miał na tyle ludzkiej przyzwoitości, aby nie dopuścić do morderstwa niewinnej osoby.

Postanowił milczeć, stawiając całą nadzieję w Taeminie. Ma pewno miał plan. Pewnie zdenerwował się widząc go ulicy, ale musiał wiedzieć także co zrobić by go uratować.

\- Może nawet oddałbym ci pieniądze żebyś dał mi spokój - uznał Taemin tonem całkiem prześmiewczym - ale nie będę ryzykował utraty mojego ulubionego portfela. Lepiej sobie odpuść.

W osłupieniu Jimin oglądał jak Lee ich mija, długo jeszcze wlepiając wzrok w jego plecy. Po chwili mężczyzna ostrzegawczo wystrzelił w chodnik, o mało nie przyprawiając Jimina o zawał, jednak tamten nawet się nie odwrócił. Gdy zrozumiał, iż nici z jego misternego planu, wypuścił swoją ofiarę i zniknął, zażenowany jego odwagą, która wszystko zniszczyła. Po chwili Jimin odzyskał świadomość, a wtedy postanowił pobiec za Taeminem, celem rozwiązania sytuacji.

Nie docierało do niego to, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem. Mógł zostać zamordowany lub przynajmniej mocno skrzywdzony za cenę drogiego portfela. Nawet jeśli miałby tam miliony, nie uważał, że czyjekolwiek życie było warte mniej i nie mówił tego wcale dlatego, że chodziło o jego własną głowę. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby w podobnej sytuacji, myślał jednak, że umieranie nie było warte. Jakby spojrzeć jeszcze na fakt, że Taemin dobrze go znał, całe zajście było jeszcze bardziej absurdalne. Co teraz siedziało w głowie Taemina?

Jimin nie zatrzymywał się dopóki nie znalazł się w odległości wyciągniętej dłoni, trochę zbyt mocno łapiąc go za ramię. Zaskoczony, jednak bardziej zirytowany niż przestraszony, Taemin spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że mnie nie postrzeli? - spytał zdyszany Jimin słabym głosem.

\- Nie wiedziałem - odparł szczerze, obojętnie chłodnym tonem.

Jimin w skupieniu przyglądał się poważnemu wyrazowi przyjaciela, próbując dopasować go do jego typowej nieśmiałości, delikatnej uprzejmości albo cichej radości spowodowanej towarzystwem. Miał wrażenie, że spogląda na zupełnie obcą osobę, co tylko potwierdzały jego postawa oraz słowa. Nie wiedział już, czy rozmawia ze swoim Lee Taeminem, czy tylko kimś mu podobnym.

\- Jak to nie wiedziałeś? To mogła być-- nie, to była prawdziwa broń. A co gdyby nie zabrakło mu odwagi i mnie zabił? Taemin, proszę. Powiedz coś.

Lee tylko westchnął, uciekając spojrzeniem. Jimin bał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi i obawiał się, że jego głośno bijące serce i tak ją zagłuszy. Jednak musiał wiedzieć.

\- Jak kazałem ci się do mnie zwracać? Wiem, co robię, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Nie powinno nas łączyć nic poza relacją biznesową. Nie może nam na sobie zależeć, Jimin.

Mówiąc to, Taemin odwrócił się i skierował się w kierunku, w którym zmierzał wcześniej. Jimin z jakiegoś powodu nie miał siły aby pobiec za nim. Czując, że nic więcej nie może zrobić, przysiadł na krawężniku i czekał, aż jego oddech się uspokoi.


	14. Chapter 14

Minęła dłuższa chwila nim do Jimina dotarło na czym stoi.

Nawet kiedy następnego dnia Taemin wrócił po pracy, Jimin nie pokazywał mu się, jednak w końcu uznał, iż tak zwyczajnie nie można. Ciężko było mu przyswoić słowa chłopaka, dopóki sam nie doszedł do tego fundamentalnego wniosku: Taemin nigdy nie mówił, że z ich znajomości rozwinie się coś głębszego. Może to pokazywał, ale nigdy nie powiedział wprost.

Mimo to brakowało mu jego towarzystwa. W ciągu tych kilku tygodni zdążył przyzwyczaić się do obecności Taemina i teraz, kiedy nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy, czuł się jakby musiał odstawić jakiś silnie uzależniający narkotyk. Chłopak miał w sobie coś, co nawet wbrew jego woli przyciągało do siebie i jeżeli raz zaczął korzystać z tej oferty, nie potrafił przestać. Ciągle mu czegoś brakowało i nie wytrzymał długo. Po dobie zaczął czekać na powrót Taemina i nawet ułożył w głowie kilka scenariuszy rozmów.

Wcześniej musiał długo się przekonywać, że teraz skończy się to inaczej. Lee miał trochę racji, mówiąc, że nie mogą być dla siebie bliscy, doskonale znając ich położenie. Gdyby któremuś coś się stało, musieliby z tym żyć i nie mogliby rozpaczać, dlatego siebie nawzajem nie mogli nazywać nawet przyjaciółmi. 

To nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś obaj musieli nauczyć się odpowiedzialności, zdecydowanie Jimin bardziej. Przyzwyczajał się do wersji, w której jest tylko uczniem.

Zaufanie i szacunek do Jimina musiały ucierpieć, także po tym, gdy wprost zapytał o zbyt prywatne informacje. Jeśli chciał w jakiś sposób to odpracować, najprostszym sposobem było poprowadzenie wszystkiego tak, jak od początku oboje chcieli. W końcu razem mieli otworzyć się na miasto, nowe znajomości, zapewnić sobie komfort - ale wszystkiego tego jakby wcale nie robili z myślą o drugiej osobie, jakby uważali tylko na siebie, jakby była między nimi szklana ściana niepozwalająca na zbliżenie. Taemin pierwszy to zauważył i wziął na siebie ciężar zburzenia jej - przy tym ucząc Jimina, ale i siebie wielu ważniejszych rzeczy.

Jak się spodziewał, zastał Taemina arystokratycznie popijającego czerwone wino w fotelu odwróconym w stronę okna i oglądającego zachmurzone wieczorne niebo komponujące się z odległymi światłami centrum.

Zanim zrobił krok, ten odłożył naczynie, natomiast zanim się odezwał, sam uprzedził go w tym.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu wrócisz, Jimin.

Starając się dodać tej scenie dramaturgii, Taemin czekał cierpliwie, dając tym samym Jiminowi nieme zezwolenie na podejście. Bezszelestnie pokonał dzielący ich dystans i choć mógł spięcie Taemina wyczuć na odległość, zdecydował się położyć dłonie na jego barkach by mieć pewność. Chociaż zdawał się być odprężony, od dłuższego czasu coś spędzało mu sen z powiek i nawet teraz nie mógł czerpać radości z chwili spokoju. Zresztą, z Jiminem było identycznie.

\- Zrozumiałem już o co ci chodzi - zaczął niepewnie Jimin, przytłoczony niezręczną ciszą. - To niebezpieczna gra. Jeśli któryś z nas by poległ, drugi musi żyć dalej jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. To miałeś na myśli?

Taemin potwierdził, jednak nie odpowiedział od razu, jakby miał kilka innych powodów, których wolał jeszcze nie ujawniać. Czekając, jak daleko posunie się Jimin, myślami był już za daleko aby zastanawiać się nad inną odpowiedzią.

Parkowi zupełnie nie odpowiadała jego chłodna postawa i gdy myślał o pogodnie uprzejmym chłopaku, jaki niedawno uratował mu skórę przed Min Yoongim, kompletnie go nie poznawał. Co stało się z tamtym serdecznym Taeminem? Z jakiego powodu musiał marnować aż tyle nerwów?

Starając się w jakiś sposób rozjaśnić jego umysł, nawet nie podejrzewał, że potrzebuje tego samego. Kiedy powoli przeniósł dłonie niżej, w okolice równie sztywnych obojczyków chłopaka, wpadł na najlepsze możliwe rozwiązanie. 

Jeśli chciał odzyskać wewnętrzny spokój, Taemina musiał zacząć traktować jak swojego stałego klienta. Tylko w taki sposób nie postrada zmysłów. Przecież nie przeszkadzało to w naukach, które dostawał. Jeśli nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć tak, jak chciał, było inne wyjście.

Podjął już decyzję. Tej nocy żeby dostać to, czego chciał, będzie musiał zrobić dla Taemina co tylko ten zechce.

Lee nie był jego pierwszym zestresowanym klientem, ponieważ wielu z nich w taki sposób lubiło pozbywać się napięcia nerwowego. Nie był to dobry sposób, najczęściej prowadził do większego stresu, uzależnienia albo stracenia poczucia przyjemności wywołanego dotykiem drugiej osoby, czyli jednym słowem, działał jak narkotyk. Nie mógł jednak pouczać Taemina i jeśli tego właśnie oczekiwał, Park nie miał wyjścia. To on tutaj powinien być tym, który czegoś się nauczy.

Gdy w chwili zawahania Taemin złapał jego drobną dłoń, Jimin również zastanowił się, czy to wszystko ma sens. Wiedząc w jakim celu zamieszkał w apartamencie, bez słowa drugą dłonią podniósł lekko jego podbródek, aby następnie złożyć delikatny pocałunek z tyłu żuchwy.

Ten zapraszający gest sprawił, że Taemin powoli uwolnił go z uścisku, przynosząc Jiminowi poczucie satysfakcji. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad przejściem niżej, w kierunku jego zesztywniałej szyi, jednocześnie pocierając chłodne ramiona. O ile to w ogóle możliwe, zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej spięty niż na początku. Uważając to za ostatnią deskę ratunku, Jimin nieśmiałymi pocałunkami na szyi starał się zwrócić jego uwagę na niefrasobliwy charakter spotkania, stopniowo zwalniając tempo i skracając dzielący ich dystans psychiczny. Nie chciał zranić Taemina, a zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak boleśnie może to zrobić za pomocą dotyku w przypadku braku zaufania.

Czując jak z biegiem czasu Jimin zaczyna tracić cierpliwość w parze z przyzwoitością, Taemin powoli pozbył się napięcia, nadal jednak zachowując jasne myślenie. Kiedy Park posunął się o krok za daleko, bawiąc się delikatną skórą na szyi chłopaka, ten ostrzegawczo ponownie złapał go za zaciśniętą na własnym ramieniu dłoń. Musiał w końcu okazać rezolutnemu chłopakowi granice.

\- Jeśli ktoś tutaj ma mieć jakiekolwiek siniaki, to powinieneś to być ty, Jimin-ah - rzucił wprost.

Jimin odsunął się na niewielką odległość, tak że Taemin wciąż mógł czuć jego oddech. Tak bardzo brakowało mu uczucia kontroli nad kimś. A Jimin był idealny - jakby los układał te same puzzle drugi raz, popełniał każdy błąd, który w przypadku Taemina sprawił, iż stał się właśnie sobą. Tylko że teraz Lee był mądrzejszy. Skoro znał prawidłową odpowiedź, mógł podpowiedzieć ją Jiminowi w każdym momencie. Lub oglądać jak sam do niej dochodzi.

To było oczywiste, że dla nich nie istniało już coś takiego jak normalne życie. Zwykła praca, studia, rodzina; dawno zostawili to za sobą. Taemin już to wiedział, Jimin nie do końca. Dlatego Lee musiał pokazać mu na czym stoi zanim zacząłby go czegokolwiek więcej uczyć.

Taemin odwrócił lekko głowę by niespodziewanie skraść chłopakowi pocałunek. Potrzebował tego, ale Taemin nie był egoistą i nic, co robił, nie miało służyć wyłącznie jego satysfakcji. W tym pocałunku określił Jiminowi jego miejsce; to on nadawał tempo i rytm i to on pokazał mu, co robić. Przerost formy nad treścią wydawał się zagraniem idealnym, bo gdyby w inny sposób okazał Jiminowi granice - jak w przypadku złodzieja na ulicy - mógłby go źle zrozumieć. Ten wymowny gest odebrał od razu.

\- Zostań ze mną - poprosił, ale nie uniżając się. Było to bardziej wypomnienie przysługi. - Obaj wiemy, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego Jimin zdawał się posmutnieć na to. Nie było mu przecież tęskno do zwykłego życia, a i wolności mógł zaznać w każdym momencie. Przecież nie był więźniem apartamentu.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciekawscy sąsiedzi w mgnieniu oka zwrócili uwagę na fakt, że późnym popołudniem samochód Taemina wciąż nie znalazł się na jego parkingu. Zaciekawieni, nic nie powiedzieli jednak, snując różne teorie, które bliskie nawet nie były prawdy. Sam Lee nie spodziewał się, że tak zakończy się jego dzień, ponieważ pomysł wpadł mu do głowy dopiero w czasie pracy. Myślami znów wrócił do Jimina, a w głowie wciąż miał ich wczorajszą rozmowę, w trakcie której to dowiedział się, jak mimo zachwiania zaufania, wiernego sojusznika ma w chłopaku.

Dlatego uznał, iż pora na kolejny krok. Musiał chronić swojego drogiego ucznia, w którym widział potencjał prawie tak duży, jak w sobie samym. Długo czekał kilka budynków za pocztą, udając, że wykonuje ważny telefon albo słucha ciekawej audycji w radiu. Jesienne słońce zachodziło coraz wcześniej, dając tym samym okazję do spotkań pod ukryciem mroku, a Taeminowi skracało czas oczekiwania. 

Znał nawyki drobnych przestępców, aż nazbyt dobrze rozumiejąc ich niedopracowane plany działania. Od dawna wyznawał zasadę, że gdy szukasz gangu, nie uda ci się go znaleźć, natomiast kiedy nie szukasz - oni znajdą cię pierwsi. Tyczyło się to oczywiście jednostek współpracujących z prawdziwą mafią, a nie grupy kilku małolatów. Ich przerośnięte ego kazało mu myśleć, iż będą chcieli postąpić tak samo, przez co staną się niewykrywalni, a jednak, uważał, że po żmudnym oczekiwaniu otrzyma swoją nagrodę.

Gdy cierpliwość zamieniła się w irytację, zamknął drzwi samochodu i skierował się do kiosku po paczkę papierosów. Nie palił oczywiście od dawna, kiedy sporadycznie zdarzało mu się to robić na rozluźnienie, a jego jedynym nałogiem obecnie była coraz częstsza lampka wina do posiłku oraz oczywiście usta Jimina. Podejrzewał jednak, że wywoła to zamierzony efekt.

Następnie oparł się o słup telefoniczny i przetarł zmęczone oczy, drugą dłonią szukając awaryjnej zapalniczki. Często w razie wypadku nosił takie urządzenie, jeśli nie w samochodzie - gdzie, swoją drogą, musiało być osiemdziesiątych procent przedmiotów, które zgubił w ciągu całego życia, czyli niemożliwie dużo - to w kieszeni. Gdy na swojej dłoni zauważył podejrzane czarne smugi, domyślił się, iż pewnie to samo zdobiło teraz jego oczy; jedyna pamiątka po starannie poprawianych kreskach. 

Z kapturem na głowie, podkrążonymi oczami oraz papierosem w ustach musiał wzbudzić w końcu czyjeś zainteresowanie. Nie zaciągał się, tylko co jakiś czas wypuszczał z ust dym o mentolowym zapachu, czekając na nieuniknione. Dawniej nie potrzebował nic więcej - dlaczego teraz musiał aż tyle stać bez rezultatu?

Gdy już wyciągał dłoń by sięgnąć po kolejnego papierosa, znudzony samą myślą o bezczynnym oczekiwaniu, ktoś od tyłu złapał jego przedramię. Zaciekawiony Taemin odwrócił się, podejrzanie spokojny i przekonany o swojej nietykalności. Gdy nieznajomy zacisnął uścisk na jego zegarku, podejrzliwie uniósł brew. 

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? 

\- Czekam na kogoś - odrzekł Lee, wyrywając rękę. - Wiesz kim jest Park Jimin?

Obcy chłopak zrzucił kaptur, ujawniając wyróżniającą się w powoli zapadającym mroku miętową grzywkę. Już ten szczegół kazał Taeminowi sądzić, że dobrze trafił i nieznajomy zaczął pasować mu do opisu szefa gangu.

\- Widzę, że cenisz sobie luksus - przyznał Yoongi, mając na myśli jego drogi zegarek. - Bardzo dobry wybór, ale niestety z Jiminem urwał mi się kontakt. Jeśli chcesz skorzystać z jego usług, musisz szukać gdzie indziej.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że go znasz - założył. - W takim razie jeszcze cię poproszę o to, żebyś ty i twój gang zostawili go w świętym spokoju.

Pierwszy raz Min uśmiechnął się, sprawiając wrażenie obłąkanego. Taemin może i by się ostrożnie wycofał, gdyby tylko z podobnymi jemu nie miał wcześniej do czynienia na porządku dziennym. To właśnie aby uniknąć podobnego towarzystwa zdecydował się wprowadzić i wyjątkowo nie odpowiadał mu fakt, iż znów musi się z nimi spotykać. 

\- Dzieciaku, kim ty jesteś żeby mi mówić takie rzeczy?

\- Ty tylko zgrywasz pewnego siebie - odparł stanowczo Taemin, doskonale wiedząc, że jest teraz jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem, co dawało mu ogromną przewagę. - Tak łatwo was przejrzeć. Myślicie, że macie władzę nad miastem, tymczasem połowa nadal chodzi do szkoły, a druga kradnie fajki, żeby nie było, że nic nie robicie nielegalnego. Tak naprawdę wystarczy jeden telefon na policję i wszystko się skończy. Nie jesteście mafią, tylko grupą dzieciaków, która chce się łatwo wzbogacić.

Uśmiech chłopaka momentalnie zniknął, zastąpiony grymasem frustracji. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Taemin miał rację, ale honor kazał mu bronić swojej pozycji, nawet jeśli powoli zaczynało brakować mu argumentów. Lee z trudem powstrzymał śmiech. To było tak proste i żałosne jednocześnie, że nie sądził, aby jakiekolwiek słowa z jego strony były jeszcze potrzebne. 

\- Myślisz, że jesteś kimś, bo starzy przepisali ci majątek? - podjął z łatwo wyczuwalną zawiścią w głosie. - Dobrze dla ciebie, ale nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia. My też musimy jakoś zarabiać na życie, a Park... Park jest dobry w tym, co robi. Chyba nie myślisz, że kazałbym mu pracować za darmo? Spokojnie mógłby dostać nawet trzydzieści procent. Wtedy nie byłby to żaden problem. 

Taemin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem na absurdy, jakie tamten wygadywał. Prychnął lekko, okazując swoją pogardę względem rozmówcy, a następnie zdesperowany skorzystał z faktu, że nie odpalił następnego papierosa i dopiero zrobiwszy to na oczach Mina zaciągnął się. Minęło kilka sekund nim dym nie dotarł do całego jego ciała, przyprawiając go o zawroty głowy, a mimo to i tak czuł, że zatruwa go mniej niż cała ta rozmowa.

\- Nie każdy prowadzi takie życie z wyboru, wiesz? Niektórzy zwyczajnie nie mają wyjścia do momentu, w którym ich sytuacja się nie poprawi, a wy... właściwie jacy wy? Dlaczego cały czas solidarnie mówisz w liczbie mnogiej? Aż tak zależy ci na swoich pachołkach, które mają ci załatwić wypłatę jak Park?

Zirytowany chłopak na granicy opanowania wyjął mu z ust papierosa, nie mogąc dłużej oglądać, jak Lee spokojnie pali i wypowiada się jakby dyskutował z przyjacielem.

\- Słuchaj no ty - rzucił ostro, depcząc z lekka tlącą się trawę wyrastającą między chodnikiem. - Dobrze ci radzę, żebyś zajął się swoimi sprawami, bo tacy jak ty nie zostają tutaj na dłużej. Chcesz wojny z gangiem? W porządku. Wyprowadź mnie z równowagi, a zobaczysz, co ta grupka dzieciaków może zdziałać. 

Taemin włożył drugą dłoń do kieszeni, bawiąc się zapalniczką i oparł się wygodniej o słup za sobą. Groźby niższego chłopaka sprawiły, że czuł się raczej lekceważony niż przestraszony. Czy on naprawdę uważał, że cokolwiek zdziała pustymi słowami?

Ostatecznie wyjął kluczyki i otwierając samochód kilkanaście metrów dalej, zdecydował się zapalić jeszcze jednego papierosa. Jego cierpliwość także się kończyła, a skoro do chłopaka nic nie docierało, nie było sensu dłużej ciągnąć tematu.

\- Jeszcze raz dowiem się, że wykorzystaliście Park Jimina, a już zadbam o to, by ktoś zamknął waszą małą mafię - ogłosił strofującym tonem, który nie miał w sobie nic z ostrzeżenia. Cały czas starał się zachować spokojną i sceptyczną postawę, bardziej podobną do zagniewanego nauczyciela, niż udawać, iż jest wszechwładny. Nie mógł zniżyć się do jego poziomu. 

Bez słowa wyminął rozmówcę, ten jednak złapał go za ramię, zmuszając do odwrócenia się na pięcie. Nie dawał łatwo za wygraną, lecz Taemin również był nieustępliwy.

\- Czyżby Park znalazł sobie sponsora?

Taemin uniósł kąciki ust i z powolną satysfakcją wypuścił dym z płuc, dmuchając towarzyszowi prosto w twarz. Zrozumiał aluzję, dlatego odpowiedzieć pragnął również z klasą.

\- Lepszy taki sponsor, który przynajmniej jest uczciwy.


	16. Chapter 16

Tygodnie minęły odkąd Yoongi kontaktował się z Jiminem, pozwalając mu myśleć, że może naprawdę odpuścili. Oznaczało to dla niego tylko tyle, że mógł się czuć na tyle bezpieczny, by nawet wrócić do starej pracy, jednak coś stale go przed tym powstrzymywało. Skoro nie musiał martwić się pieniędzmi na zapas, może najrozsądniej byłoby faktycznie odpuścić i zostać w domu.

Nauczył się, że zawsze pracę znajdzie u Taemina. To nawet nie kwestia nauki - Lee niemal kazał mu ze sobą zostać. Wydawałoby się, że zrobi wszystko by trzymać go u siebie, a skoro Jimin go polubił, czuł się wręcz podle biorąc za to pieniądze. Powtarzał, że to tylko hosting - a jednak czuł, że dla niego mógł robić to za darmo, z czystej przyjemności.

Pojawił się jednak problem w postaci Seokjina. Coraz ciężej Jiminowi było ukrywać fakt, że nie pracuje w innym mieście. Brat tak naprawdę był jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała Jimina przy normalnym życiu - gdyby się go pozbył, nie miałby już żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Miał plan, jak mógłby tego dokonać, ale wolał go traktować jako plan awaryjny. Do ostatniego momentu będzie udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Choć było to trudne, Jimin wcale nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. Od rozmowy o Hoshi Seokjin przestał naciskać. To oznaczało, że zrozumiał, iż przesadził, albo zaczął stać bardziej po jej stronie niż zwykle. Jimin miał nadzieję, że jednak prawdą było to pierwsze.

Wciąż nie potrafił rozwikłać zagadki jaką stanowił umysł Taemina, mimo to poczuł się podejrzanie pewniejszy. Prawie tak, jakby znalazł odpowiedź na nurtujące go pytanie co chłopak czuł w stosunku do niego. Po incydencie sprzed kilku tygodni wcale nie stracił swojej nikłej nadziei. Nadal łudził się, że gdzieś tam Taemin mógł czuć do niego coś więcej.

Co jakiś czas wracał do mieszkania, traktując to całkiem jak chwilę wytchnienia. Nie myślał w tych chwilach o Taeminie. Zarzucił tylko na siebie kurtkę, sięgnął po telefon i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, wiedząc, że chłopak jest jeszcze w pracy, a on może wybrać się do brata. Słusznie zauważył, że wkrótce jego piesze spacery się skończą, chyba że jakimś cudem będzie miał ochotę na półgodzinny marsz w deszczu albo śniegu.

Chciał powoli przygotować Seokjina na swoje odejście. Nic go już nie trzymało przy nim, co on także zauważył. Myślał, że Jimin się ustatkował, a Park nie zamierzał go wyprowadzać z błędu. Przecież w wielu kwestiach tak właśnie było.

Choć pora była jeszcze stosunkowo wczesna, słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. W cieniu budynku można było przemknąć prawie niezauważonym i Jimin liczył, że tak właśnie zrobi, gdy tylko po przeciwnej stronie ulicy dostrzegł obcą sylwetkę. Nie zakładał z góry najgorszego, niezależnie jednak czy to członek miejskiej mafii, czy uciążliwy sąsiad, wolał nie wdawać się z nim w rozmowę. 

Sądził, że gdy minie go, nieznajomy pójdzie w swoją stronę, usłyszał jednak za sobą, iż ten podąża za nim. Mógł uznać to za zwykły przypadek, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł lekki niepokój. Niezauważalnie przyspieszył kroku. Nie przeszedł dziesięciu metrów, gdy na swoim ramieniu poczuł stanowczy uścisk.

Odwrócił się, celem zmierzenia swoich szans z przeciwnikiem, gdy zorientował się, że jednak go zna. Nie sprawiło to wcale, że poczuł się lepiej.

\- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, co? - mruknął chłopak, ponownie sprawiając, że Jimin nie potrafił wyksztusić słowa.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że do czynienia znów miał ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem. Ledwo go poznał z rozjaśnioną grzywką, wiedząc, że chłopak nie zwykł szaleć ze swoimi włosami. Nie podejrzewał nawet, co jeszcze mogło zmienić się od czasu, gdy widzieli się ostatnim razem.

\- Bardzo długo - rzucił na wydechu, zagłuszając głośnym westchnieniem prawie całą wypowiedź.

Jeon Jungkook uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zmuszając Jimina do zwrócenia całej uwagi na utrzymanie nieodgadnionego wyrazu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach chłopak nadal działał na niego w ten sam sposób.

Park odchrząknął, starając się wrócić do siebie. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, zaczął się zastanawiać, co sprawiło, że kolejny raz rozmawiają. Gdyby chciał się tylko przywitać, już dawno odszedłby, a on, z rękami wciśniętymi w kieszeniach bluzy, zdawał się czekać na pierwszy ruch Jimina.

\- Co u ciebie? - zapytał jakby nic się nigdy między nimi nie wydarzyło. 

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, obserwując jak Jungkook zerka na niego znad opuszczonej grzywki. Nie spodziewał się tak prostego pytania. Jimin mógł spytać o wszystko, przede wszystkim o to, co wydarzyło się kilka lat temu - tymczasem na jego wybór padła chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś o sprawach bardziej aktualnych.

Chwilę mierzyli się w milczeniu wzrokiem, Jimin z radosnym oczekiwaniem, Jungkook z ciekawością przechodzącą w niepewność i zawahanie. Uprzejmie odsunął się pół kroku gdy tylko Jeon otworzył usta.

\- Słyszałem, że dobrze ci się powodzi - zaczął. 

Jimin nieśmiało pogładził się po karku, wiedząc, że to stwierdzenie dalekie jest od prawdy, zwłaszcza dla osoby z zewnątrz. Nie odpowiedział, uznając, że lepiej nie wyprowadzać towarzysza z błędu. Zrobił to, ponieważ nie chciałby stracić w oczach nikogo, a nie dlatego, że po tym wszystkim nadal zależało mu na dobrym zdaniu Jungkooka na swój temat.

Chłopak zaczepnie zwilżył wargi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a Jimin w odpowiedzi mocniej wcisnął pięści do kieszeni.

\- Jak to jest być męską prostytutką?

Jego serce na sekundę zapomniało jak się bije, a sam Park poczuł się jakby przestąpił z nieuwagi jeden stopień na schodach. 

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - mruknął Jimin, mrugając kilka razy.

Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ktokolwiek odkrył jego brudny biznes. Przecież to miało zostać w sekrecie. Kto chciałby się przyznać, że korzysta z takich usług, a już zwłaszcza kosztem swojego ulubionego hosta? Jakim cudem Jungkook się dowiedział?

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. To może znasz tożsamość kręcącego się tutaj chłopaka, który chlubi się podobnymi usługami? Jesteście w zmowie czy ty też korzystasz?

Jimin cofnął się nerwowo i zacisnął dłoń na telefonie. Mało brakowało, a wybrałby numer Taemina, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Lee nie pomoże mu w tej sytuacji. Jeśli nie obroniłby go przed gangiem, tym bardziej nie interesowała go konfrontacja z byłym znajomym Parka. Tutaj miał rację i Jimin wiedział, że to lekcja, która nie wymagała powtórki - w niektórych sprawach musi polegać tylko na sobie.

\- Poważnie, nie wiem o czym mówisz - ciągnął, starając się zachować płynny oddech i pewny głos. - Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, muszę iść. Seokjin-hyung na mnie czeka.

Odwrócił się, ale silny uścisk na ramieniu kazał mu pozostać w bezruchu. Usłyszał za sobą szydercze parsknięcie, na co jego godność kazała mu natychmiast uratować resztki swojego honoru. Nawet jeśli Jungkook miał rację, nic nie dawało mu prawa do wyśmiewania jego sytuacji.

\- Zawsze miałeś do mnie jakiś problem - przypomniał z wyrzutem, odwracając się do niego przodem. Charyzma w spojrzeniu dodawała mu te kilka centymetrów, sprawiając, że ich wzrok był prawie na tym samym poziomie. - Po tylu latach nadal będziesz traktował mnie jak śmiecia i wymyślał jakieś historie tylko po to, żeby mi dokopać? Nie jesteśmy w liceum. Daj mi w końcu spokój.

Jungkook uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo, doskonale wiedząc, że jego oskarżenia nie są bezpodstawne. A Jimin starał się jak tylko potrafił aby udawać, że jest niewinny.

\- Myślisz, że twoje słowa mnie przekonają? - Jeon przewrócił oczami, a Jimin próbował zachować cierpliwość. - Nic nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś sprzedającą się dziwką. Wiesz co, trochę współczuję twojemu bratu. Skoro jeszcze cię u ciebie trzyma, musi mieć dobry powód--

Reszta zdania została gwałtownie przerwana, gdy Jungkook złapał się za szczękę po idealnie wymierzonym w żuchwę ciosie. Mógł znieść obelgi na swój temat, ale Seokjin nie był w nic zamieszany i nie życzył sobie, aby i on został obrażony.

\- Szanowałem cię - warknął Jimin, co bardziej przypominało odgłos spluwania na chodnik. - Naprawdę nic do ciebie nie miałem, ale teraz, Jeon Jungkook, módl się abyśmy się nie spotkali ponownie.

Chłopak powstrzymał się od rzucania jakiejś uwagi, zbyt zajęty podtrzymywaniem obolałej części ciała. Nie bał się Jimina i nijak nie pozbył się niechęci do niego. Odszedł tylko dlatego, że nie miał ochoty dłużej z nim rozmawiać.

Gdy zniknął z jego pola widzenia, Jimin musiał oprzeć się o najbliższą ścianę. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swoje otwarte dłonie. Jakim cudem pobił człowieka, z którym kiedyś marzył spędzić całe życie?


	17. Chapter 17

Taemin westchnął z rozkoszą oglądając powoli chylące się ku zachodowi słońce. Uwielbiał tę porę dnia, w trakcie której czuł się, jakby cień miał przykryć każdy, nawet najmniejszy z jego błędów. Miał wrażenie, że chociaż na krótką chwilę świat z nim współpracuje, aby pozwolić mu przez te kilka godzin być naprawdę sobą. Gdzieś między dniem a nocą potrafił wyłapać strzępki prawdziwego siebie i trzymał się ich kurczowo, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym mrok znów nie odbierał mu wszystkiego. Nawet człowieczeństwa czy zdrowego rozsądku.

Miasto nadal skrywało przed nim wiele sekretów, chociaż on nie był gorszy, odpłacając się tym samym. Ludzie dawno sobie odpuścili, uznając go za bogatego świra, którym nie warto się interesować. Taemin musiał przyznać, że było w tym stwierdzeniu sporo prawdy.

Gdy chłodny wiatr zaczął dmuchać mu w twarz, zamknął szyby, skupiając się na widoku bez konieczności mierzenia się z kaprysami pogody na zewnątrz. Niewzruszony sięgnął po kurtkę gdy dystans do apartamentu zaczął się stopniowo skracać. Jeszcze w połowie dnia, przy którymś z kolei błędnie zaadresowanym liście, doszedł do wniosku, że pora coś zmienić. Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu aby wyjść miastu naprzeciw i zgubić się gdzieś w jego głębi. Tego mu brakowało, chociaż przecież obiecał sobie, że nigdy do tego nie wróci.

Chłopak obojętnie zamknął samochód, chociaż i tak nie miał w nim niczego godnego kradzieży. Miał na głowie większe problemy od utracenia czegoś, co pewnie i tak nie było mu w zupełności konieczne.

Idąc wzdłuż rzadko spotykanych domów jednorodzinnych starym chodnikiem, przeczesał dłonią włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie zastanawiał się długo przed wyjściem na środek ulicy. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz widział tak opustoszałe miejsce. Chociaż wydawało się, że dookoła mieszkają ludzie, on nie znalazł tutaj żywej duszy. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać sytuacji, w której ktoś nagle zasłabłby w biały dzień. Choćby ktoś wybiegł na środek drogi, tak jak on przed chwilą i spróbował poderżnąć sobie gardło, nikt by nie zauważył, nikt by nie zareagował ani nie pomógł. Z jakiegoś powodu Taemin zaśmiał się sucho na to spostrzeżenie.

Dźwięk jego telefonu przerwał tą martwą ciszę, co tylko podłamało mu idealne samopoczucie. Zaczekał blisko cztery sygnały nim odebrał, nie chcąc przerywać chwili i miał nadzieję, że będzie to coś istotnego. Zawód odmalował się na jego twarzy gdy zorientował się, że to obcy numer, na pewno nienależący do Jimina.

\- Jak śmiesz cokolwiek mi zarzucać, skoro jesteś taki sam jak ja - mruknął miętowowłosy chłopak. - To, że przyjechałeś tu z seulskiego gangu, nie znaczy, że jesteś lepszy od nas.

\- Nie chciałem być lepszy - przyznał spokojnie. - Ale jeśli zdecydowałeś się ustalić hierarchię, chętnie podporządkuję jej się.

Taemin mógł usłyszeć, jak chłopak bierze głęboki oddech. Nie był typem osób, które szybko się denerwują. Aby stopić lód skuwający jego postać trzeba było prawdziwego ognia.

\- Chcesz, żebym znalazł coś na twój temat? Nie martw się. Jest tego sporo. Może chcesz, żebym pozdrowił od ciebie Choi Minho?

Ręka Lee zadrżała, ale nie jego głos. Yoongi właśnie wkroczył z nim na wojenną ścieżkę.

\- Pewnie. Powiedz, że przesyłam całusy i bardzo tęsknię.

Taemin mógł sobie wyobrazić jak jego rozmówca rozgrzewa dłonie. Po tej uwadze zdecydował się rozłączyć, niechętnie wracając myślami do czasów, które chciał wymazać ze swojego życia. Obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie wygra wojny z małym gangiem - a w pierwszej kolejności potrzebował więcej nazwisk. Przecież nie mógł dłużej wykazywać tego braku szacunku wobec braci Yoongiego.

Gdy ochłonął i wrócił do auta, uderzył mocno pięścią w kierownicę, aż przypadkiem natrafił na klakson. Głuchy sygnał rozniósł się po pustej ulicy, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi, a tak trafnie odzwierciedlając rozrywające klatkę piersiową uczucie Taemina. To zagranie było poniżej godności. Nikt nie miał prawa wyciągać na wierzch jego przeszłości, a już szczególnie jako karty przetargowej - dla Taemina Choi Minho musiał być kimś, kto nigdy nie istniał. By chronić siebie i swoje dane.

Znał się na tym jak nikt inny. Miejskie kliki nie stanowiły zagrożenia; gang mogący rzucić na kolana całą stolicę był nieco bardziej szanowany. Mimo to Taemin wolał twierdzić, że nigdy tam nie należał. To były dobre wspomnienia, choć gdyby było idealnie, nie musiałby uciekać. Coś poszło nie tak i dlatego zmuszony został uciekać.

W końcu zamknął samochód i wyszedł zrezygnowany. Zdziwił się widząc list w skrzynce i pomyślał, że jego dostawca prądu musiał mieć jakąś niezgodność. Od razu porwał list, a następnie wrócił do domu, by zorientować się, że Jimin musiał wyjść i jeszcze nie wrócił.

W drodze rozerwał kopertę. Yoongi nie bawił się w wycinanie liter ani szyfrowanie wiadomości, ponieważ wiedział już, że na Taemina to nie zadziała. Postanowił w końcu potraktować go jak równego sobie, skoro już odkrył jego tajemnicę. 

To, co chciał przekazać, było najprostszym szantażem. Taemin mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego - oczywiście za cenę życia Park Jimina. Mało brakowało, a instynktownie sięgnąłby już po kartę kredytową, kiedy doczytał do końca - i najpierw ściągnął brwi, a zaraz po tym zaśmiał się na cały pusty korytarz.

W zamian za życie jego Park Jimina, Min Yoongi pragnął współpracy Taemina.

Lee nie zmiął kartki tylko dlatego, że wpadł na lepszy pomysł. Nie chciał na nic czekać ani odpowiadać; obiecał sobie, że jutro po pracy uda się na policję. Przecież zbyt dobrze wiedział, że gangi - czy to małe, czy działające na większą skalę - znajdą swoje sposoby na wszystko.

Zastanowił się tylko, skąd ten pomysł. Czy Yoongi planował pozbierać swoje ego z podłogi i naprawić żałosną klikę w dobrze działający gang miejski? A do tego przecież nie znalazłby lepszej pomocy niż były chłopak z Seulu.


	18. Chapter 18

Wracając do domu Taemin dawno nie czuł się taki pusty. Podanie informacji o Yoongim na policji nie stanowiło problemu, Taemin pozostał anonimowy, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że Mina tam znają.

Lee nie zastanawiał się nawet ze zrobieniem tego, co słuszne. Kiedyś ciężko byłoby mu zaskarżyć inną grupę, ale teraz przecież został zwyczajnym obywatelem. Nie musiał bać się zgłaszania tego, co powinien. Nie miał nic do stracenia, zresztą już od dawna.

A jednak coś ciągle odwracało jego myśli w stronę paniki i uczucia niepokoju, serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, ciężko łapał oddech. Czuł, że coś zrobił źle, mimo iż wszystko wydarzyło się bez jego ingerencji. Nie miał kontroli nad biegiem wydarzeń. Nie mógł zmienić czynów Yoongiego. 

To nie wyrzuty sumienia nim targały, że zrobił coś, za co dawniej musiałby zbierać konsekwencje. Zaczął myśleć o Yoongim - skąd go znał, jego przeszłość, jego dawny gang? Przecież tak bardzo starał się to wszystko ukryć. Po wyjeździe z Seulu Taemin przestał istnieć. To było niemożliwe by zdobył wiadomości na jego temat.

Chyba, że zaczął kopać bardzo głęboko - i to jako jednostka, a nie grupa.

Nie był pewien, czy ktoś jest w domu kiedy zatrząsnął za sobą drzwi. Nie obchodziło go to szczególnie. Niewiele myśląc zrzucił płaszcz i wszedł do łazienki, odkręcając zimną wodę. Kiedyś ataki paniki były na porządku dziennym, każdy je przechodził i uczył się z nimi walczyć. Taemin zapomniał już jakie to uczucie, ale wiedział, że najważniejsze to udawać spokój. Za chwilę przyjdzie sam.

Zwilżył dłonie i zanurzył w nich twarz. Przed oczami stanęły mu oblicza kolegów, a w szczególności jednego z nich. Yoongi też wiedział o istnieniu Choi Minho.

Taemin skłamałby mówiąc, że zostawienie Seulu przyszło mu bez trudu, choć to cały czas powtarzał. Ciężko przeżywał tę rozłąkę, nawet jeśli miał swoje powody do odejścia. Minho chyba jako jedyny starał się go zatrzymać, a przynajmniej on jeden robił to tak długo i uparcie. Taemin musiał odmówić. Pierwsza zasada, żadnego przywiązania. Nie wolno im było angażować się emocjonalnie.

Ciężko było mu to ocenić. Z jednej strony tak silnie trzymał się tej rady, powtarzał sobie że musi być silny. Jednak gdyby nie miał powodów, nie musiałby tego mówić na głos. Gdyby coś nie ciągnęło go do Choi Minho, nie musiałby się powstrzymywać przed zbliżeniem się do niego.

Doprowadziło go to wszystko do ruiny. Bardzo chciał aby Jimin nie popełnił jego błędów. Choćby gorąco tego pragnął, Taemin nie mógł odciąć się od przeszłości. A nawet gdy próbował, obecne problemy za bardzo przypominały mu zapomniane osoby.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi do łazienki z hukiem otworzyły się. Taemin nie podniósł głowy. Zastanowił się tylko co wywołało w jego towarzyszu tak szybką i bezpośrednią reakcję.

\- O co chodzi, panie Lee? - zapytał, stając za nim.

Taemin nie chciał odpowiadać. Było to tak oczywiste, że coś go uderzyło - nie, nie uderzyło, ale powaliło tak mocno, że ledwo wstawał. Tak właśnie zabolał go cios Yoongiego, wymierzony idealnie w czułą dumę.

\- Odejdź - rzucił prosto. Tego właśnie chciał.

Jimin zachwiał się jakby faktycznie chciał wyjść, ale zaraz się powstrzymał. Stał nieruchomo przypatrując się Taeminowi od tyłu i myśląc jak zadać ostrożnie następne pytanie.

\- Nie powinieneś mnie oglądać w takim stanie.

\- Nigdzie nie idę - odparł rezolutnie Jimin.

Taemina przeszył dreszcz przez co wyprostował ramiona nad umywalką jakby jego mięśnie samoistnie wykonały ten ruch. Nikt nigdy się mu nie sprzeciwiał. 

\- Nie wiesz jak poważne jest dla mnie to, co się dzieje - wyznał. - Naprawdę chcesz wejść w ten syf? Wiesz ile muszę sprzątać abyś ty mógł dowiedzieć się, co robić? Wszystko ma dwie strony.

\- Więc dlaczego zawsze pokazujesz mi jaki jesteś silny? - Jimin sprawnie odbił piłeczkę. Spróbował złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy w lustrze, ale Lee wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. - To nierealne. Nikt nie może być niezniszczalny.

\- Ktoś powinien.

Odważy krok mógł kosztować go reputację i zaufanie. Za szybką odpowiedź Jimin mógł utracić wszystko, co dostał od Taemina. Ale nie stało się tak, bo Taeminowi spodobało się nieszablonowe, ryzykowne zagranie. Odwrócił się by stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

\- Widzę, że cierpisz. Nie od dzisiaj, prawda? Coś męczyło cię już kiedy cię poznałem, a teraz jest tylko gorzej. Pozwól sobie pomóc, panie Lee. Przecież widzę, że twoje doświadczenie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Jest jeszcze coś, co musisz poznać. Pozwól mi to zrobić razem z tobą... mistrzu.

Jimin nie skłamał w ani jednym słowie. Taemin naprawdę wyglądał na osobę, która stale walczy ze swoimi demonami. Łatwo domyślił się, że to wszystko miało związek z jego przeszłością, tą, której tak silnie bronił, choć równie zacięcie - jeśli nie bardziej - starał się jej pozbyć. 

\- Czegoś jednak cię nauczyłem. - Taemin zmienił temat. - Wiesz kiedy nie odpuszczać. Temu nie można się ciebie pozbyć i tak bardzo wszyscy cię pragną? Bo jesteś nieugięty. Albo uparty jak wół, kolokwialnie mówiąc. 

Cień dumy krył się za tymi słowami, choć może Parkowi tylko tak się zdawało, gdyż to właśnie chciałby usłyszeć. A może był to posmak samozadowolenia - w końcu jego trud nie szedł na marne i Jimin stawał się tym, kim stać się miał. Czyli bardziej sukcesywną i rozważną wersją siebie, gotową wpasować się w każde warunki.

Faktycznie rady Taemina, jak również codzienne życie z nim, odbijały na Jiminie piętno. Czasami nie było to coś, czym mógłby się chwalić (nazywanie go "mistrzem" przychodziło mu już automatycznie), jednak niektóre rzeczy naprawdę okazały się przydatne. Tak też było z oglądaniem reakcji i wysnuwania wniosków, gdyż wiedział już, co musiało tak rozzłościć Taemina.

\- Twoja przeszłość cię nawiedza - założył pewnie.

Taemin podniósł na niego wzrok, powoli prostując szyję, jakby już miał zapytać, skąd to wie, dopóki sobie nie uświadomił, że za tym krótkim zdaniem nie kryło się żadne drugie dno. O sekrety dopiero chciał zapytać, dlatego spokój zagościł na jego twarzy w miejscu krótkiego zawahania. 

\- Zawsze mnie nawiedza. Jednak tym razem... tym razem to ktoś inny przypomniał mi o moich błędach. 

Taemin rozprostował ramiona i wzrokiem nakazał Jiminowi odejść. Był zbyt zmęczony aby rozmawiać, ponadto to co innego zajmowało mu myśli. Musiał opracować strategię, ponieważ ta wojna nabierała na brutalności. 

\- Mm, panie... co z tym wspólnego ma Min Yoongi?

\- Min Yoongi? - Taemin zaczął bawić się guzikiem, który przed sekundą planował rozpiąć. Prawda nie wchodziła w grę, bo to za długa historia; kłamstwo niszczy zaufanie i dodaje hipokryzji. - Min Yoongi ma mi za złe, że mam cię całego dla siebie.

Jimin zwilżył wargi i potulnie spuścił wzrok.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Taemin poczuł, jak napięcie opuszcza go, kiedy złapał Jimina za żuchwę i przyciągnął do siebie blisko. Lubił czuć jego oddech na wargach.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Jimin-ah.


	19. Chapter 19

W pustym domu Jimin zaczął zastanawiać się nad wieloma sprawami.

Chociaż nie powinien był wtrącać się w życie prywatne Taemina, bardzo chciał znać jego przeszłość - i to nie z żadnej egoistycznej ciekawości. Taemin cierpiał przez to, co zaszło, na co Jimin oczywiście nie mógł pozwolić. 

Pierwszy raz wybiegł myślami do przodu, a nie do ewentualnej przeszłości. Zastanawiał się co zrobi za kilka miesięcy, może lat. Nie mógł mieszkać z Taeminem do końca życia. Lee rzekomo przekazywał mu wiedzę przydatną w życiu, tylko że Jimin nie miał pojęcia jak wykorzystać jego filozoficzne rady w poszukiwaniu pracy.

Jimina niemal zabolało to, jak odpowiedź zawsze była blisko. Prawdziwym jego zmartwieniem było to, że nie wiedział czego dokładnie chciał od życia. Bo gdyby znał cel, już dawno by go osiągnął. 

Coś podpowiedziało mu aby ten kryzys młodzieńczy omówić ze starszym i prostolinijnym bratem. Słysząc odgłos silnika na podjeździe, postanowił w myślach tylko przywitać Taemina i obiecać, że wróci przed wieczorem.

Kątem oka Jimin zarejestrował, że to obce auto znajduje się na podjeździe, a gdy wyjrzał przez okno, niemal zachłysnął się. Pierwszy raz widział w tej okolicy radiowóz, dlatego instynktownie cofnął się o pół kroku.

Chwilę łudził się, że nie o ten dom im chodzi, a po prostu pomylili numery. Gdy zbierał się na odwagę, jednocześnie powtarzając sobie, że nie otworzy funkcjonariuszom, usłyszał w oddali kroki na korytarzu. Znów się zawahał. 

\- Myślałem, że jesteś w pracy - wyjąkał do Taemina, który znikąd znalazł się na piętrze. 

\- Zostałem w domu, bo muszę coś załatwić - odparł, po czym krytycznie przyjrzał się Jiminowi. - Wychodzisz gdzieś?

Park niejednoznacznie skinął głową, a zbyt zaaferowany Taemin podszedł otworzyć drzwi. Jimin nadal nic nie rozumiał, zwłaszcza gdy Taemin poprosił policjantów za sobą do salonu. Pierwszy z nich, starszy i wyższy, udał się za nim, drugi natomiast zatrzymał się chwilę przy Jiminie. 

\- Skąd cię znam? - padło pytanie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - rzucił niezbyt mądrze. - Mieszkam w innej części miasta.

Policjant ściągnął brwi z niemym "czyżby?" wypisanym na twarzy. Kątem oka Jimin zerknął na plakietkę z nazwiskiem, jednak imię Kim Taehyung nic mu nie mówiło. 

W pewnym momencie Taehyung rozpromienił się jakby właśnie znalazł odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Jimina, a on pragnął już tylko odejść. 

\- Znam żonę twojego ojca - wypalił. - Kim Hoshi, prawda?

Tym razem to Jimin nie mógł skojarzyć faktów. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego znajomi Hoshi go kojarzą, ale dodał to w myślach do listy pytań skierowanych do Kim Seokjina. 

\- Nie skreślaj jej od razu - ciągnął, nie zważając na brak reakcji Jimina. - Jest w niej jeszcze dobro. 

Po tych słowach Taehyung także odszedł do salonu, a zamurowany Jimin stał jeszcze mrugając w korytarzu. Nie rozumiał kompletnie sytuacji, która wytrąciła go z własnych rozważań. Na otrzeźwienie potrząsnął głową, a następnie wyszedł, by jakoś wszystko ułożyć, z Jinem albo i bez niego.

Jednak na miejscu wcale nie okazało się być lepiej. Seokjin powoli przyzwyczajał się już, że Jimin z nim nie mieszka, tylko czasem wraca bez zapowiedzi. Nawet nie przejął się swoimi brudnymi kubkami i zalanymi kartkami, których zawartość stanowiła pewnie coś mniej lub bardziej ważnego. Ugościł Jimina tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. 

\- Coś ty taki przygnębiony? - spytał na samym początku. Jimin nie umiał odpowiedzieć.

Nie wiedział nawet, jak zacząć rozmowę. Po prostu opadł ciężko na fotel i obserwował, jak Jin z uniesionymi brwiami zaczyna sprzątać rzeczy ze stolika. 

\- Jak podoba ci się praca? - zagaił starszy. Jimin podniósł głowę. - Przyjęli cię na stałe?

\- To... Wciąż praktyki - sprostował. O tym też myślał wcześniej, wiedząc dokładnie, że z jakiegoś powodu będzie się musiał od Taemina uniezależnić. Niestety nie wiedział, kiedy to nastąpi ani w jaki sposób.

\- Zostało mi już niedużo sesji - ciągnął Seokjin. - Co dokładnie tam robisz?

\- Mówiłem ci, że jestem hostem - skłamał Jimin, zirytowany. Nie podobało mu się, że brat tak o wszystko dopytuje, a sam nie chce opowiadać chociażby o swojej rezolutnej siostrze. - Taemin dobrze mnie traktuje.

\- Taemin? Hostujesz u jakiegoś faceta? To twój szef?

Jimin poczuł jak dreszcz przeszywa całe jego ciało. Wiedział, jak to zabrzmiało - i tym bardziej stresował się, bo taka była prawda.

Seokjin nie chciał słuchać więcej, a Jimin nieszczególnie chciał się tłumaczyć. Mógł myśleć, co chciał - powoli oddalali siebie siebie i już i tak niewiele ich łączyło.

\- I co mogę ci odpowiedzieć?

\- Przecież znasz plotki na temat Taemina - zamiast tego odparł mu Seokjin, gdy już zrozumiał, że mowa o dziwnym bogaczu z góry miasta. - To nie są czyste pieniądze.

\- Dlaczego powielasz puste plotki? - odparował. Nie podobało mu się, że nawet on miał tak płytkie myślenie. 

Seokjin nadal schylał się nad stołem, jeszcze spokojny, trzymając w dłoni znajdujące się tam pudełko chusteczek nawilżanych - pewnie nieudana próba posprzątania sprzed paru dni. Gdy słuchał dalej Jimina, rzucił to pudełko z powrotem na stół i nie patrząc na niego, by bardziej się nie irytować, podjął temat.

\- Więc skąd ma te pieniądze? Zapytałeś go choć raz?

Jimin wyczuł, że szykuje mu się rozmowa na temat jego niedojrzałego i średnio rozważnego zachowania. Przecież Taemin był nikim ważnym, a Jimin patrzył na niego jak na mentora, choć nie wiedział nawet jak doszedł do swojego bogactwa.

W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, Seokjin wyprostował się i złapał pod boki. Z rozczarowaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Ty nadal jesteś dzieckiem, Jimin - rzucił. - Przynajmniej tak się zachowujesz. Myślisz, że istnieje coś takiego jak łatwe życie? Przygoda? Pracujesz z Taeminem, bo go nie znasz, dlatego to lubisz. Może krew ci szybciej płynie przez emocje, ale wiesz co? To nie jest realne, Jimin. Zejdź na ziemię. To nie jest film akcji.

\- Taemin jest zagubiony - odbił piłeczkę, jakby czując, że musi bronić nie tylko swojego pana, ale także własnego honoru. - Nie ma nikogo, bo wszyscy patrzą na niego tak jak ty, wiesz?

Ale Seokjin nie chciał słuchać, bo miał rację. I co gorsza, Jimin też to wiedział - wiedział to od dawna, od początku, tylko chęć lepszego życia przysłaniała mu to. Najgorsze, że nie chciał się zmienić.

U Seokjina nie został długo, nawet nie zdążył zapytać o Hoshi. Inne myśli już zaprzątały jego głowę - wiedział, że wszystko to było prawdą i choć bronił Taemina dla zasady, ziarno niepewności ukłuło go w serce.

Skąd te wszystkie rady Taemina? Skąd wziął miliony, pracując w nowym mieście na poczcie? Jako hybryda, dlaczego chciał samotności?

Stare pytania i nowe wątpliwości.


	20. Chapter 20

Taemin musiał chwilę zastanowić się, znikając gdzieś na zapleczu, niby szukając kopert. Policjant jaki ostatnio złożył mu wizytę zapadł Taeminowi w pamięć nie bez powodu. Mężczyzna, którego widywał na poczcie coraz częściej, ciągle wysyłał listy do jednej osoby, jak widział, prywatnej - ale stale odnosił wrażenie, że to nie z pracy go zna, a przynajmniej nie z tej pracy.

Gdy wrócił do domu, Jimina nie było, ale i tak dla bezpieczeństwa zamknął się w sypialni. Westchnął cicho z powodu sytuacji, która zmusiła go do rozdrapania starych ran. Aż fizyczne blizny na plecach zaczęły go piec gdy odsunął łóżko aby dostać się do małej skrytki w ścianie. Z niej wyjął zamykaną szkatułkę i uklęknął, czując jak zapach prochu strzelniczego nasuwa na myśl zapomniane już wspomnienia.

Wewnątrz nie było wiele przedmiotów, większość stanowiły jakieś rachunki i dokumenty. Taemin zaczął powoli je wertować w poszukiwaniu jednego tylko nazwiska; i znalazł je, przekreślone jedną kreską, podpisane wyraźnie "rozliczone" tuż obok ceny - 10 milionów wonów. 

Zaraz po tym Taemin odsunął od siebie pudełko, dalej opierając się o ścianę. To nazwisko, Kim Hoshi, było tym samym, kim adresat listów tajemniczego policjanta. Normalnie Taemin nie przejąłby się zaistniałą sytuacją; ale na jego listach nikt nie znajdował się przypadkowo, dlatego jeśli ktokolwiek próbował skontaktować się z panią Kim, był współpodejrzany.

Taemin nie lubił wracać do przeszłości, którą celowo porzucił. Kiedyś robił rzeczy, za które mógłby się wstydzić i powinienem pewnie zostać ukarany. Gang, do którego należał, rozpadł się wraz z wyjazdem jego oraz jego dobrego przyjaciela. Pozostali nie chcieli wcale kontynuować niebezpiecznej tradycji samotnie i słuch po nich zaginął. To był też ostatni raz kiedy Taemin się z nimi kontaktował. 

Kim Hoshi, kimkolwiek była, kiedyś korzystała z usług seulskiego gangu, a to już dawało o niej kilka podstawowych informacji; musiała być w posiadaniu dużego majątku, miała do załatwienia interes wymagający dużego ryzyka oraz mogła mieć kontakty prowadzące ją do innych osobistości. Nie powinno dziwić, że Taemin od razu kojarząc to nazwisko uznał policjanta Kima za kogoś równie podejrzanego. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że nie był wtajemniczony w dawne plany znajomej, jednak utrzymując tak długo korespondencje, musieli mieć wspólne tematy.

Ciekawym było też to, że wysyłali do siebie listy, a nie dzwonili lub używali poczty elektronicznej. W tych czasach nic co przepływa przez sieć nie jest strzeżone; natomiast mało kto zajmuje się przechwytywaniem poczty i ewentualnym rozszyfrowaniu ustalonego kodu.

Taemin nie chciał bawić się w detektywa, ale sytuacja do tego właśnie go zmusiła. 

Po chwili zastanawiania starannie odłożył wszystko na miejsce, uprawniając się, że niczego nie zostawił. Jimina dalej nie było widać, dlatego pomyślał, że pewnie zostaje na noc u brata. Nie zastanawiając się długo porwał kurtkę i słuchawki i wyszedł w powoli ściemniające się miasto.

Szedł długo, nie zbaczając na kierunek. Mijał znajome uliczki, płoty i drzewa, kierując się w dół, widząc przed sobą oddalone światła centrum. Zabudowa w dolinach była zdecydowanie jego ulubioną, choć jej dno, centrum miasta, zawsze oznaczała zlane zanieczyszczenia i bombę atomową w atmosferze dla mieszkańców. Stąd wyżej, na obrzeżach, pojedyncze domy i spokojne ulice.

Miasto różniło się od stolicy między innymi tym, że tutaj bez problemu można było znaleźć spokojne miejsce i odsunąć od siebie zmęczenie. Prawda mówiąc, Taemin uważał, że miło byłoby stać się jego częścią - w końcu, pierwszy raz zapuścić korzenie. Nie chciał myśleć o przeprowadzce, ale nachodziła go już od paru dni. Nigdzie nie był mile widziany. Nigdzie nie było dla niego miejsca. Musiał stale uciekać. 

W jakimś stopniu Taemin pogodził się zeswoim losem i już bez bólu postanowił sobie, że wyniesie się zaraz po odkryciu prawdy o Kim Hoshi. Zaczynał przywiązywać się do tej spokojnej okolicy, pracy w centrum, towarzystwa Jimina, zwłaszcza do Jimina. Dużo dałby aby ten chłopak mógł być wtedy z nim - a przecież do zaoferowania miał niemało.

W końcu przysiadł gdzieś pod drzewem i wyjął słuchawki by zadowolić się odgłosami wieczoru. To życia wcale nie było takie złe jeśli żył dla momentów - tylko trochę samotne.

Nie potrafił przestać wracać myślami do Choi Minho. Przecież wymazał goże swojego życia, co nie zmieniało to faktu, że przyciągał go do siebie charakterem i innymi argumentami. Tak jak Taemin, był hybrydą - betą z charyzmą tak silną, że sam Taemin wziąłby go za alfę. Chociaż powinni byli walczyć i siebie nienawidzić, a przynajmniej ze sobą rywalizować, młody Lee zawsze widział w nim lidera, starszego brata. Dużo się od niego nauczył. Gdy wiedział już wszystko, mógł odejść - a wizerunek Choi Minho i tak został w pamięci. 

Dziwny pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Chociaż nie chciał wyciągać Jimina z domu, jakby mimochodem wybrał jego numer telefonu. Może tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć jego głos. 

\- Jesteś w domu?

\- Właściwie wracam - odparł, a do Taemina dotarło, że za dom uznał jego apartament, a nie mieszkanie brata. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Tak - rzucił zbyt szybko żeby się powstrzymać. - Jestem na zboczu, przy drodze, która prowadzi do centrum przez las. Przyjdź do mnie.

Jimin zawahał się, zaskoczony tą prośbą. Przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i dodał:

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?

Taemin uśmiechnął się i żałował, że Jimin nie może tego zobaczyć. W jego głowie pojawił się pomysł na wieczór. 

\- Ubierz się ładnie i ciepło. Weź jakieś ładne perfumy. I kup nam soju. 

Dziwny spokój zagościł w sercu Taemina i ściągnął ciężar z jego barków, aż mógł się wygodniej oprzeć o korę. Było ciepło, przynajmniej na tyle, aby spędzić późny wieczór na zewnątrz. Czekał cierpliwie, czując jak ekscytacja zastępuje nieprzyjemne napięcie. 

Po godzinie lub pół kroki Jimina na suchej trawie rozniosły się niczym echem. Taemin zwrócił głowę w stronę dźwięku aby za chwilę ciepło przywitać to spojrzeniem. Od raz wskazał mu miejsce koło siebie i rozlewając soju do plastikowych kieliszków, pozwolił Jiminowi zaciągnąć się zapachem wieczoru. 

\- Ładnie tutaj - stwierdził prosto. - Chyba nigdy mnie tutaj nie było. 

Ku uciesze Taemina, Jimin spełnił każde z jego życzeń. Ostre perfumy były mu nieznane, przez co podobały się jeszcze bardziej. Na luźną koszulkę zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę, niedbale dokonując wyboru, a może starannie łącząc elementy. Tak czy inaczej, Taemin mógł robić to, na co miał ochotę; podziwiać piękno nocy i chłopaka, pić tani alkohol i upajać się zapachem męskich perfum.

Zupełnie jak kiedyś, ale przecież całkiem inaczej.

W końcu Jimin dostrzegł, że Taemin mu się przygląda i posłał mu zatem zawadiacki uśmiech. Kiedy spojrzenie mistrza nie ustąpiło, zaśmiał się bardziej nerwowo, trącając go żartobliwie w ramię. Wypił kolejkę na raz ze swego rodzaju brutalnością. 

\- Wiesz - zaczął, lustrując okolicę wzrokiem. Trudno określić, czy w jego głowie brzmiała nostalgia, czy zaciekawienie. - Nie powinieneś się kierować zdaniem innych. Masz dobre serce, panie Lee. Po prostu nie umiesz z niego skorzystać. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. 

\- Nie wiesz co robiłem, Jimin - zbył go. Obawiał się, że podobny komentarz w końcu wprowadzi go w złość. 

\- Gdybyś był zły, nie chciałbyś mi pomóc - zauważył. - Nie mów o instynkcie, ani naukach ani tym, jak jestem podobny do tego, kim byłeś. Pomagasz mi, a tego nie robią źli ludzie. Nie za darmo.

\- Skąd wiesz, że robię to za darmo? - rzucił bardziej gardłowo. Kiedy Jimin odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć w jego stronę, przyciągnął go do siebie lekko za materiał luźnej koszulki. Ich wzrok znalazł się na tym samym poziomie, kilka centymetrów od siebie. Mógł wyczuć to jedno szybsze uderzenie serca Jimina. - Przecież dostaję to, czego chcę. 

Zwilżył wargi, na które posłusznie padł jego wzrok. 

\- Za pieniądze nie kupisz wszystkiego - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Na mój szacunek zapracowałeś, tak jak ja na twoje zaufanie.

Taemin trzymał go chwilę w napięciu, blisko siebie, tylko po to aby za moment delikatnie go odepchnąć. Jimin nie przejął się tym gestem i oparł się o korę drzewa i ramię Taemina. Ta bliskość była kojąca dla każdego z nich.

Optymizm Jimina, lub zwyczajna akceptacja sytuacji, sprawiały, że Taemin był pod wrażeniem. Niejednokrotnie puszczały mu nerwy. Jego organizm nieraz nie radził sobie z napięciem. A Jimin zdawał się dostosowywać do każdych warunków, do każdej sytuacji. Za to Taemin go podziwiał. 

\- Tak czy inaczej, nie powinieneś się do mnie przywiązywać - rzekł niespodziewanie, aż Jimin poruszył się niespokojnie. Taemin nalał kolejkę. - Już rozważam przeprowadzkę. 

\- Chcesz się przeprowadzić? - Jimin chyba zorientował się, jak głupio zabrzmiało jego pytanie, a jednak nie porzucił zamyślenia. - Mówiłeś przecież, że podoba ci się miasto i w końcu znalazłeś miejsce dla siebie. 

\- Dla mnie nie ma dobrego miejsca. - Brzmiał jakby brakło mu nadziei, co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy. 

Ale tego wieczora miał wszystko czego potrzebował w swoich rękach. 

Przyciągnął do siebie Jimina jedną ręką łapiąc go w talii. Gdy poczuł oddech mistrza na karku przeszedł go silny dreszcz.

\- Ale to nie dziś ani nie jutro - uspokoił go, szepcząc. - Dzisiaj, Jimin-ah, mam ciebie na wyłączność.


	21. Chapter 21

Do apartamentu postanowili wrócić dość wcześnie, a przynajmniej wcześniej niż Taemin to planował, ale kiedy usta Jimina w mroku napotykały jego własne, porzucił wszelkie plany. Chciał mieć go tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Może chodźmy do domu - zaproponował, szepcząc mu to w usta. - Jest dość wcześnie, panie... Wróćmy do domu...

Taemin nie zastanawiał się. W drodze dopijali soju bezpośrednio z butelki, raniąc przygryzione wargi ostrym alkoholem. Nie odzywali się prawie w ogóle, zbyt skupieni na chodniku. Co jakiś czas przekazywali sobie tylko butelkę, niby przypadkiem spotykając się dłońmi i unikając spojrzeń - to już specjalnie. 

Kiedy wrócili do apartamentu, ciche porozumienie połączyło ich bez słów. Przez chwilę stali w bezruchu w przedpokoju, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem w zupełnej ciemności, nawet wstrzymując oddech, byle nic nie zakłóciło tego połączenia. Porzucili przyzwoitość w sekundę, jak satynową koszulę, która bezdźwięcznie spada na posadzkę. Taemin jako pierwszy wykonał ruch, stając bardzo blisko Jimina. Jego dłonie mimochodem powędrowały na kark i talię.

\- Chcesz spróbować czegoś innego? - zagadnął cicho, wzbudzając ciekawość. Zaczął ciągnąć lekko Jimina za włosy i zabijając odległość, całować go po szyi. Jimin jak we śnie odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Ciche pomruki stanowiły całą odpowiedź. 

Lekki materiał marszczył się pod palcami Taemina gdy ten złapał go za biodra by przyciągnąć bliżej. Z przyjemnością zostawiał pocałunki na szyi i obojczykach chłopaka, dopóki nie odsunął się na minimalną odległość. Sprawiał, że to czekanie dobijało Jimina. Łaknął dotyku, a Taemin chciał zobaczyć jak daleko się posunie aby dostać to, czego chce. Niech zawalczy o to, czego potrzebuje. Niech pokaże jak bardzo chce. Odsunięty od dotyku Jimin mruknął cicho, zaraz samemu zbliżając się do Taemina.

\- Wszystko czego zechcesz, panie.

Taemin posłał mu uśmiech w mroku. Takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, więc żeby to podkreślić sam położył sobie jego dłonie w talii. Odsunął się tylko po to, żeby Jimin mógł za nim dołączyć.

\- Więc chodź, Jimin-ah. Nie każ mi czekać. 

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał, czując rosnącą suchość w gardle. 

Taemin bez słowa poprowadził go do salonu. Celowo zrezygnował z którejś z sypialni czy łazienki, jaką odwiedził tylko aby zwilżyć usta i zadbać o ich wspólny komfort i bezpieczeństwo. Chciał przestrzeni, żeby poczuć obecność Jimina jeszcze lepiej. Bezceremonialnie pchnął go na sofę, mierząc wzrokiem przy świetle księżyca i pochylając się nad nim. Powoli zaczął ściągać bluzę.

\- Ja to zrobię, panie... - Jimin podniósł się aby mu pomóc, ale Taemin znów odepchnął go aby opadł na łopatki. Kazał mu czekać, ociągał się, chciał pozbawić Jimina cierpliwości by złamał granicę. W głuchej ciszy odrzucił ubrania i pochylił się na wyprostowanych ramionach. Jimin zatarł brodę, zuchwale patrząc mu w oczy. Niczego się nie bał. 

\- Będziesz grzecznie na mnie czekał... Czy weźmiesz sobie co chcesz? - Taemin pochylił się nad nim, szepcząc do ucha. Jimin przejechał opuszkami po jego barkach i ramionach. 

Jak na omegę, Jimin nie bardzo był uległy.

Sam skradł mu pocałunek, pozwalając Taeminowi go pogłębić jak tylko mu się podobało. Boleśnie podgryzał jego wargi, jednocześnie mocniej ciągnąc za włosy. Jimin zaczął rozpinać jego pasek gdy poczuł jak dłoń mistrza przenosi się na krtań. Chwilę gładził delikatną skórę nim nie zmusił go do oddalenia się mocniejszym dotykiem. Wolnymi rękoma rozpiął pasek i zacieśniając go w powietrzu, wskazał głową na opadające swobodnie nadgarstki Jimina. Gdy przeniósł dłonie do przodu, Taemin sam ściągnął z niego kurtkę i luźną koszulkę, a następnie ścisnął jeszcze mocniej pasek, krępując mu nadgarstki. Widział jak pokrywa się gęsią skórką na jego dotyk. Ociągając się, leniwie gładził jego skórę i pragnął zostawić go w takim stanie. Chciał patrzeć jak prosi o więcej. 

Jimin ostentacyjnie uniósł biodra, co Taemin starał się ignorować. Równie powoli jak wcześniej zdejmował własne spodnie. Począwszy od lekkich pocałunków, skończył na zostawianiu śladów zębów na jego szyi, piersi i żebrach. Z przyjemnością wsłuchiwał się w jego jęki. Mógł słuchać jak krzyk odbija się echem w wielkim salonie. Zębami rozpiął mu rozporek, w końcu schodząc niżej. Jimin niekontrolowanie szarpnął skrępowanymi ramionami, z przyzwyczajenia pragnąc położyć je na barkach Taemina. Czuł jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej krążyć.

Taemin wykorzystał ten fakt.

Posłuszeństwo Jimina łechtało jego ego, a widok słabej postaci tak silnie reagującej na ów dotyk tylko podniecał. Uniósł biodra i przewrócił głowę na bok, zamknął oczy i unikał spojrzenia, ale Taemin złapał go za żuchwę aby móc widzieć jego twarz oświetloną przez księżyc. Jimin zaczął muskać jego dłoń, a Taemin przejechał kciukiem po jego zapraszająco uchylonych wargach. Mógł skupić się na tym, dając z siebie chociaż tyle. A Taemin pragnął widzieć swoje dzieło, widzieć każdą reakcję, każde ściągnięcie brwi i rozchylone usta. To, co robił z Jiminem. 

Mocniej złapał go za uda, a ten rozluźnił jeszcze z lekka spięte mięśnie. Poddał się, dlatego Taemin przyspieszył, w niemym porozumieniu zwiększając tempo. Z przyjemnością złapał Jimina w talii, czując napięte łopatki od skrzyżowanych nad głową rąk. 

Był najpiękniejszy kiedy Taemin sprawiał mu przyjemność w ten sposób.

Pozwolił mu odetchnąć. Pomógł mu oswobodzić ręce i przewrócić się na bok. Miał odbite ślady od metalu, a ciężki oddech wypełnił pomieszczenie. Tak naprawdę nie był jeszcze zmęczony. Taemin zaznaczył pocałunkami linię jego żuchwy, dłoń kładąc mu na szyi.

\- Klęknij, Jimin-ah - polecił. 

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi przeciągłe spojrzenie i wrażenie deja-vue. Jimin posłusznie opadł na kolana przed sofą, specjalnie zsuwając się z jego ud, a nie przekraczając je. Dłonie przeniósł na jego biodra, a Taemin znów pociągnął go za włosy. Stopniowo mocno ciągnąc go przeszedł do powolnego przeczesywania ich palcami, aż w końcu zaczął tylko gładzić jego kark kciukami. Gardłowy pomruk wyraził aprobatę gdy w ten sposób kierunkował go, subtelnie przyciągając do siebie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i odpłynął.

Jimin z delikatnością i odpowiednim dystansem w ustalonym przez siebie rytmie go dotykał. Posunął się krok dalej, bez pozwolenia bawiąc się na korzyść ich obu. Taemin tylko co jakiś czas łapał go za szyję, dając mu znać co ma robić. Prawdę mówiąc, znał się na tym, traktując ciało Taemina jak mapę. Znał go na pamięć, a może tak prosto się odnajdywał. 

W końcu oparł głowę o jego udo, czekając tak i wsłuchując się w oddech Taemina. Samymi palcami masował jego czułą skórę, a w końcu usiadł mu na kolanach. Z satysfakcją mógł wtulić się w jego pierś gdy muskał spierzchniętymi wargami wyprostowaną szyję. Taemin z podobnym odczuciem przyciągnął go do siebie i pogłaskał po plecach. 

\- Chcesz się przewietrzyć? - zaproponował. - Taras jest otwarty. 

Jimin mruknął twierdząco, po czym położył mu dłoń na mostku i podniósł się, krzyżując spojrzenia na tym samym poziomie. Taemin złapał go pod brodę tylko aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Obojczyki miał całe posiniaczone, a gdzieniegdzie zostały ślady zębów. Gdy Jimin wstawał, złapał go za ramię by szepnąć, że ukoi ten ból. 

Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok, a Jimin podniósł swoją za dużą koszulkę. Noc nie była chłodna, więc drżenie ramion pozostawało kwestią przyzwyczajenia się. Oparł się o barierkę, spoglądając na drugą stronę miasta między wzgórzami. Taemin bez słowa objął go w talii, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi. Przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. 

Tej nocy wytrzeźwieli na długo przed snem, ale to atmosfera i urok wieczoru upoiły ich ponownie do nietrzeźwości. Choć księżyc świecił jasno, Taemin zasnął z Jiminem wtulonym w jego klatkę piersiową. Serce dawno mu tak boleśnie, ale przyjemnie nie waliło.


	22. Chapter 22

Poranna rutyna była przyjemniejsza z Jiminem obok.

Z satysfakcją przyglądał mu się jeszcze zanim postanowił wstać. Pogrążony we śnie Jimin wydawał się tak samo posłuszny jak zwykle, a jednak jego nieświadomość dodawała czegoś do tego wrażenia. Może to instynkt, a może coś innego pchały go do takich wniosków. Jimin był dla niego ważny. W jego gestach i jego słowach, i przede wszystkim obecności. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia w mieście bez niego.

Starając się bezszelestnie wyjść z sypialni, nie widział momentu, w którym ten się obudził. Kiedy wrócił do Jimina, tępo wpatrywał się w jakąś wiadomość w telefonie, a na powitanie Taemina od razu go odłożył. Jimin obdarzył go uśmiechem zanim ujął w dłonie kubek gorącej kawy i zapraszającym gestem wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. Chociaż Taemin nie był człowiekiem gotowym spędzić cały weekend w łóżku, ubrany położył się obok niego.

\- Kto to był? - zagadnął, wskazując ruchem głowy na telefon. Jimin wyglądał na przejętego, dlatego zdecydował się poruszyć ten temat.

\- To nic ważnego, starszy brat chciał o coś zapytać - wyjaśnił Jimin obojętnie. 

Myśli Taemina zaczęły krążyć wokół tego. Nieczęsto wspominał o swojej rodzinie, a jeśli już, to tylko o Seokjinie, z którym mieszkał. Co najmniej jakby nie miał rodziny, tak jak Taemin.

\- To dziwne - zaczął. - Znam cię, ale nic o tobie nie wiem. Twój brat też jest hybrydą?

Jimin pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie, on jest zwyczajnym człowiekiem.

\- A twoi rodzice? Oboje nimi byli?

Kwestia rodziców mogła być niewygodna. Taemin swoich prawie nie pamiętał po tym jak wyrzucili goz domu, ale Jimin raczej nie miał z nimi takich problemów. Na jego twarzy nawet nie pojawiło się zawahanie czy zmieszanie, tylko lekko ściągnął brwi, układając słowa w głowie. 

\- Tylko tata. Mama jest normalną osobą - odparł, po czym rzucił ze śladem goryczy. - To pewnie dlatego wzięli rozwód kiedy pojawiła się Hoshi.

Oczy Taemina rozbłysły, a serce ominęło kilka uderzeń.

\- Hoshi?

\- To była druga żona mojego ojca - wyjaśnił prosto. - Omega. Musiała mu się właśnie dlatego spodobać, nawet jeśli jest dużo młodsza. Dlatego się rozwiedli, a ja nie mam kontaktu z matką od tego czasu. Tak właściwie Seokjin jest bratem Hoshi, nie moim. Ale tylko on mi został. Z Hoshi i matką nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego.

\- Hoshi... - zaczął niepewnie, ale musiał mieć odpowiedź na pytanie. - Kim Hoshi?

Jimin pierwszy raz zerknął na niego, a nie gdzieś przed siebie. Upił kilka łyków kawy, wciąż spoglądając na Jimina znad łokci.

\- Tak... Skąd wiesz?

\- Twój brat ma na nazwisko Kim - przypomniał jakby było to oczywiste. Jimin odpuścił. - Ale jest jeszcze coś. Posłuchaj. Wpadło mi w ręce dużo listów do niej. Od kogoś o nazwisku Kim Taehyung. Wydaje mi się, że to ten policjant, z którym niedawno rozmawiałem.

Jimin zastanowił się, łącząc wątki.

\- Kim Taehyung... Znam to nazwisko. Nie chodzi o policjanta, wydaje mi się, że poznałem go gdzieś indziej... Zaraz, ostatnio rozmawiał ze mną o Hoshi. Wtedy kiedy był tutaj. Powiedział, że mam jej nie skreślać. Ale skąd mógł to wiedzieć? 

Nagłe pytania zaskoczyły ich obu. Jimin nie wiedział o połączeniu tych pozornie przypadkowych ludzi, a Taemin nie wiedział, że korespondenci mają taki związek z Jiminem. Nie podobało mu się to, nie chciał aby Jimin był w to jakkolwiek zmieszany. To nie jego wina, że Hoshi była częścią rodziny, a Kim Taehyung postanowił przekazać mu radę. Dla Taemina to wszystko było za blisko. Nie mógł wymazać z pamięci przekreślonego nazwiska Hoshi obok dużej sumy pieniędzy. 

Ta kobieta zleciła czyjeś morderstwo, kradzież, kalectwo - Taemin nie mógł pamiętać. Cokolwiek to nie było, nie dało się tego faktu ominąć. Teraz wymieniała podejrzaną korespondencję z policjantem. To nie trzymało się kupy. Czyżby bała się o swoje bezpieczeństwo? Ktoś chciał się na niej zemścić? Czy to nie dotknie Taemina?

A czy ta lokalna sprawa miała cokolwiek wspólnego z Min Yoongim?

\- Dowiem się tego - postanowił. - Porozmawiam z Seokjinem.

Taemin poczuł się jak wyrwany z transu. 

\- To dobry pomysł, ale nie wspominaj mu o listach - zaznaczył. Nie chcieli kłopotów. Rozmowa z Seokjinem nie była niebezpieczna, ale cała reszta mogła taka być. - Nie wiemy po czyjej stronie stoi, prawda? A mam dziwne przeczucie, że to coś ważnego. Nie możemy tego ignorować.

Jimin nie chciał marnować czasu i postanowił, że wróci tam od razu. W tym czasie przemilczał jednak fakt, że to nie Seokjin rano poprosił go o spotkanie. Widzieć z nim chciał się Jeon Jungkook i coś podpowiadało mu, że lepiej tego nie lekceważyć. 

Czekał na niego w ustronnym miejscu, z dala od rezydencji Taemina, ale też niezbyt blisko domu Seokjina, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Gdy wyszedł zza rogu, znów Jimin mimowolnie wciągnął powietrze do płuc zbyt szybko. Nie wiedział czemu Jungkook tak na niego działa. Przecież zrobił mu wiele przykrych rzeczy.

\- Dobrze, że jesteś - powitał go Jeon. Niefrasobliwie podrapał się po karku, a następnie zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, stając w odległości wyciągniętej ręki. - Chciałem cię przeprosić. 

Jimin nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Człowiek, z którym żył skłócony od początków szkoły średniej bez żadnego powodu postanowił się z nim spotkać aby zapomnieć o tym, co było. Czy to nie wydawało się podejrzane?

\- Przemyślałem wszystko - ciągnął w chwili jego zawahania. - Nie można tak żyć. Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga, Jimin. Byłem głupi robiąc te wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Tak, byłeś - zgodził się, krzyżując ramiona. - Dobrze, że to widzisz.

Jungkook zaśmiał się krótko, a Jimin poczuł się tak jakby ten dźwięk mógł puścić w niepamięć wszystko co zaszło. Nie ujął wyciągniętej dłoni, a Jungkook się nie zraził. Wiedział, że nie zyska czyjegoś zaufania od tak. I to sprawiło, że zaczął w oczach Jimina zyskiwać. 

\- Te plotki o tobie jako męskiej prostytutce były bez sensu - wyznał, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni. - Teraz to wiem. Słuchałem starszego brata, a teraz widzę, że on wcale nie ma racji. Podpowiadał te głupoty, a ja razem z nim. Nie jesteś o to zły?

Jimin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przejmowałem, bo wiedziałem, że to nieprawda - skłamał dwa razy. Przejmował się, bo była to prawda. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się, przynajmniej odzyskał dobre imię w oczach kolejnej osoby. To musiał być dobry znak. - Co zrobił twój brat?

\- Chyba wpadł w jakieś dziwne towarzystwo - wyznał. - Nie wiem. Zachowuje się jak nie on od jakiegoś czasu. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Odkąd przeprowadził się do swojej dziewczyny, jest lepiej. Nie muszę go słuchać. 

Krótki spacer Jimin postanowił przerwać gdy niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się do mieszkania Seokjina. Właściwie dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Jungkookiem. Stracił to uczucie ucisku w klatce piersiowej, a pojawiła się ulga. Gdy rozeszli się w swoje strony, stojąc wcześniej chwilę pod przypadkowym blokiem, poczuł się tak jakby wraz z nim odszedł jego strach. 

A to mogło mu się przydać, gdy dostrzegł kto od dłuższej chwili przygląda mu się przez szyby czarnego, niskiego Hyundaia. Rozejrzał się nerwowo w obie strony, udając, że nic nie widział. Nie umknęło to Min Yoongiemu. Mrugnął dwa razy światłami i wskazał na miejsce pasażera. Z nowo nabyłą odwagą Jimin wszedł do samochodu.

\- Posłuchaj, jeśli masz mi cokolwiek do--

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj. - Yoongi ściągnął okulary i wyrzucił niedopałek przez uchyloną szybę. - Nic ci nie zrobię, bo jesteś za cenną kartą przetargową i nie mogę cię stracić. Lepiej wyjdę na razie pozwalając ci chodzić wolno. 

Jimin nic nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego znalazł się w tym samochodzie i dlaczego czuł, że faktycznie Yoongi nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć co ma mu do powiedzenia. 

\- Chcę cię ostrzec - wyjaśnił. - Nie przede mną. Przed Kim Hoshi. Nie chcę znać tej kobiety, ale wiem, że formalnie jesteście rodziną. To chore, nie? Ile ona ma lat, z pięć więcej od ciebie? Przeklęta omega - fuknął ze złością. - Próbowała nastawić dwa gangi przeciwko sobie. Jeśli Taemin zapyta, powiedz mu, że stąd znam Choi Minho.

Jimin zamarł. Dobrze wiedział, że Taemin wkroczył do akcji, ale nie miał pojęcia, że Yoongi zna te wszystkie połączenia. Mało, że zna, to jeszcze akceptuje i nie próbuje zmienić. Cokolwiek zaszło, musiał zmienić taktykę. Jimin nie wiedział jaki wykonać następny ruch, jakby Yoongi go zablokował. 

\- Więc co mam z tym zrobić?

\- To twoja decyzja, Jimin - odparł obojętnie. - Wiedz, że ja chcę żebyście to wiedzieli. Kim Hoshi jest nieobliczalna. Wiesz mi, gdyby nie ona cała ta gra byłaby o wiele prostsza. Wolałbym walczyć o ciebie z Lee Taeminem, ale nie mogę dopóki ta suka jest w grze. Pamiętaj to, jasne? - Zlustrował go wzrokiem innym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zniecierpliwionym i poirytowanym. - Wyjazd z samochodu. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia dzisiaj.


	23. Chapter 23

Jimin bił się z myślami na ulicy, na którą nie zapuszczał się często. Niedaleko stąd było do mieszkania Hoshi i dawnego mieszkania jego ojca, dlatego nie było go tutaj od lat. Jednak rozmowa z Jungkookiem, którą prawie puścił w niepamięć oraz ta świeża z Yoongim nie pozwalały mu zrobić tego, co zrobić miał. Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Czuł wewnętrzny niepokój, ale nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś mu się przyglądał. W ostatniej chwili wrócił na chodnik, słysząc nadjeżdżające samochody. Czyżby ktoś od Yoongiego się ścigał, a może po niego wracali? Poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła i przerażony odległością jaka dzieliła go od bezpiecznego miejsca, przyspieszył. Zaczął biec. Instynkt go nie oszukał. 

Później czas przestał płynąć. W ułamku sekundy kilka samochodów zwolniło mu przed nosem, on przeturlał się po masce, a później poczuł jak piekący ból rozrywa mu ramię. Z impetem upadł na chodnik wraz z dźwiękiem piszczących opon i ryku silników. Był tylko świadkiem, tylko znalazł się w złym miejscu. 

Czas wrócił ponownie gdy na ulicy rozeszło się echo ciszy, a krew spłynęła mu po uchu i policzku. Drżącą ręką sięgnął po telefon. Nie chciał wstawać, nie chciał myśleć. Skrót klawiszowy pozwolił mu zadzwonić do Taemina, ale się nie odzywał. Słyszał jego zaniepokojony głos. Jęknął tylko aby się pospieszył. 

Adrenalina trzymała go ciasno jak związane wokół liny gdy tak czekał na chodniku na pomoc, bojąc się ruszyć ręką. Nie pamiętał kiedy usłyszał silnik Rolls Royce'a, z którym miał inne dobre wspomnienie, ani kiedy Taemin wciągnął go na tylną kanapę, ani kiedy stracił przytomność. 

Obudził się na tym niepasującym do kuchni Taemina małym stole, wpatrując się w podłogę i bojąc się podnieść głowę. Taemin syknął na niego żeby się nie ruszał. 

\- Zaraz mi opowiesz - rzucił. W jego głowie nie było ani złości, ani współczucia, jakby jakiekolwiek uczucia zostawił na później. - Nie ruszaj się. Oczyściłem ranę, ale jeszcze nie wyjąłem kuli. Masz kurewskie szczęście, Taemin. Jest bardzo płytko, a rana jest otwarta.

Jimin chciał poderwać się do góry na łokciach, ale ból w łopatce mu to uniemożliwił, przez co upadł ciężko z powrotem na stół. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nigdynie był w takiej sytuacji. Jak Taemin mógł zachowywać taki spokój?

Zacisnął zęby, ignorując ból. Niestety czuł każdy jego ruch, kiedy wyjmował kulę, hamował krwawienie i zszywał ranę. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. 

\- Kiedy adrenalina spadnie, wszystko zacznie cię boleć - ostrzegł. Jimin jęknął przeciągle. Zacznie? - Lepiej się nie ruszaj. Porozmawiamy jak wrócę.

Jimin wyciągnął zdrową rękę, próbując złapać Taemina zanim ten odejdzie. Zaskoczony Lee odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Zaczekaj! Dokąd idziesz?

Taemin skrzyżowały luźno ramiona i zwilżył wargi, a następnie przeczesał włosy palcami. Jiminowi nie podobała się ta lekkość gestów i poważne spojrzenie.

\- Muszę coś załatwić, nie przejmuj się. Wrócę do ciebie niedługo.

\- Taemin. - Jimin podniósł się na jednym łokciu, sykając z bólu. Nadal był słaby, ale nie chciał się poddać. - Nie chcę zostać na twoim stole kuchennym.

Z dziwnym uśmiechem Taemin pomógł mu wstać i przejść do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał zdradzić dokąd się wybiera, po prostu kazał mu zaczekać i spróbować zasnąć, a przede wszystkim nigdzie się nie ruszać. W apartamencie Taemina był najbezpieczniejszy.

Na początku wcale nie chciał iść do Min Yoongiego, bo nie miał pewności czy to jego sprawa - choć mógł śmiało założyć, że tak. Ten człowiek lubił zadzierać ze starszymi od siebie. Taemin wiedział, że w końcu dojdzie do tej rozmowy, ale na razie w planach miał tylko zakup artykułów do domowej apteczki. W końcu dopiero kiedy tam zajrzał, dostrzegł, że w razie poważnego problemu to może być za mało.

Cieszył go fakt, że Jimin nie zapytał gdzie nauczył się wyciągać kule i zszywać rany. To mogło być nieodpowiedzialne pozwalać zrobić to koniec spoza środowiskach medycznego, ale całe szczęście gdy Taemin zajął się wszystkim, Jimin dopiero odzyskiwał przytomność. Ktokolwiek zrobił mu to, poczuje jak smakuje zemsta.

Taemina nie było maksymalnie godzinę, bo specjalnie wyszedł pieszo, choć mogło to być ryzykowne. Miejsce, gdzie Jimin został postrzelony, było oddalone od jego mieszkania conajmniej godzinę drogi w jedną stronę. Co prawda samochodem było to kilka minut, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że jest bezpieczny. Może chodziło o miejsce, a może po prostu to nie on miał być ich celem. A może los tak nim kierował.

Kiedy wrócił, było już całkiem ciemno. Miał nadzieję, że Jimin spał w tym czasie aby choć trochę nabrać sił. Na miejscu co innego powitało Taemina; ostrożnie odłożył zakupy i podszedł do okna w kuchni - było wybite, a ostre krawędzie mogły poranić skórę. To było zbyt ciasno żeby wejść do środka, a jednak, czując jak serce omija mu kilka uderzeń, niemal pobiegł do sypialni.

\- Jimin - rzucił na wydechu - czy ktoś tutaj był?

Park leniwie podniósł głowę i odgarnął włosy z czoła. Ten widok nieco uspokoił Taemina.

\- Nic nie słyszałem. Dawno wróciłeś?

Więc celem nie było włamanie. Ktoś musiał chcieć go ostrzec, dać znać, że wiedzą gdzie jest Jimin. Nie chcieli go zabić, tylko zranić, przestraszyć. Ale trzymali się z dala od Taemina. Dziwne.

Taemin nie bał się zrobić tego, co zrobić musiał. Już raz zadzwonił na policję i złożył zeznania w sprawie gangu. Kolejnym krokiem musiało być bezpieczeństwo Jimina. Zanim wrócił do niego, wykonał dwa telefony; jeden na pocztę aby powiedzieć, że bierze dwa tygodnie urlopu, a drugi do spółki ochroniarskiej. Następnego dnia mieli przysłać mu stróża. Do tego czasu Taemin obiecał sobie sam strzec Jimina jak oka w głowie.

Równie zmęczony, w końcu w półmroku położył się obok niego przynosząc czystej wody. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówili nic kiedy Jimin oparł się o jego ramię, głęboko oddychając. Taemin zadbał o to aby przypadkiem nie dotknął czegoś zabandażowaną raną. Delikatnie go objął.

\- Spotkałem się z Yoongim - wypalił.

\- Kiedy? Przed tym? - Taemin starał się zachować spokój, chociaż miał ochotę zarzucić Jimina pytaniami. - Co ci powiedział?

\- Że nic mi nie zrobi, bo jestem zbyt cenny... Że Hoshi jest w to wplątana... Podobno nastawiła dwa gangi przeciwko sobie. Stąd zna kogoś o nazwisku Choi Minho... I chciał żebyś to wiedział.

Taemin zacisnął dłoń na pościeli. Nie chciał o nim słyszeć. Ale to wyjaśniało dlaczego go szantażował.

To zagranie odważne, raczej nie w stylu Yoongiego. Idiotyczne było pokazywanie się Jiminowi, rozmawianie z nim, uśpienie jego uwagi, a później zniknięcie kiedy jego gang znalazł się w okolicy. To jakby chciał być złapany.

Ponure myśli nie opuszczały go na krok. Bał się zasnąć aby przypadkiem ktoś znów nie wrócił do mieszkania. Chociaż broń trzymał w zagłówku łóżka, nie czuł się bezpiecznie z zagrożonym Jiminem obok. Pozwolił chłopakowi wtulić się w swoje plecy i zasnąć, a sam czuwał tak przez długi czas. Kiedy zrobiło się już jasno, dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na krótki, płytki sen.

Po zapoznaniu strażnika z domem i upewnieniu się, że Jimin jest bezpieczny, została tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Tym razem rozmowa z Yoongim była pewna.

\- Daj mi adres Mina - rzucił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Jimin nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to jego wina? A może on właśnie czeka aż tam wejdziesz jak do siebie? To może być niebezpieczne...

\- Adres. - Taemin nie chciał się powtarzać.

Kiedy Jimin mu go podał, faktycznie bez broni ani żadnego zabezpieczenia wsiadł do samochodu aby złożyć Yoongiemu niespodziewaną wizytę.

Ten sam budynek, w którym Jimin omal nie został postrzelony nocy, w której się poznali, stał się główną kwaterą Yoongiego. Taemin zadzwonił i czekał, a gdy zorientował się, że drzwi nie są zamknięte, po prostu je utworzył i wszedł do środka. Yoongi, mimo wszystko, szanował go jak godnego rywala. Powinien zaprosić go do siebie jak gościa.

Gdy wszedł do salonu, słyszał kroki za sobą, ale wcale się tym nie przejął. Zaskoczony, ale z cieniem zadowolenia Yoongi wskazał Taeminowi miejsce. Ktoś za nim się wycofał.

\- No proszę - zaczął z podziwem. - Lee Taemin sam składa mi wizytę. Co tutaj robisz?

\- Choć raz nie udawaj - warknął. - Moglibyście dać Jiminowi święty spokój i mnie przy okazji. Strzelanina w biały dzień, po tym jak sobie z nim rozmawiasz? Daj spokój, Yoongi. Stać cię na więcej.

Wraz ze słowami Taemina na oczach gospodarza kolejny malowały się duma, niezrozumienie, złość i w końcu uczucie towarzyszące przy ustępstwie. Na bieżąco wymyślał plan działania. Widocznie wizyta Taemina była dla niego wielkim zaskoczeniem i równie ogromną szansą od losu.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, w porządku. Będę z tobą współpracować. Tego właśnie chcesz, prawda?

Oczy Yoongiego zaświeciły się.

\- Czego dokładnie chcesz w zamian?

Cień za plecami Taemina poruszył się, w końcu podchodząc do Yoongiego w ciele jego pomocnika. Trzymał broń za plecami, a Taemin w ciągu kilku sekund wymyślił co najmniej trzy wyjścia jak go obezwładnić i przyłożyć lufę do skroni Yoongiego. Oczywiście tylko w ostateczności.

\- Całkowitej ochrony Jimina. Nie dotkniesz go ani ty, ani nikt od ciebie, ani nikt obcy. Jimin jest poza grą, jest nietykalny. Rozumiesz?

Chciwy uśmiech pojawił się u niego, a zaraz później satysfakcja jak po dobrze rozegranej grze. W prawdzie Yoongi był mądrym facetem, ale nie zawsze dysponował dobrymi środkami i miał spore braki w ludziach. Współpraca z Taeminem nie tylko ożywi jego grupę, ale stworzy nowe możliwości.

\- Uściśnijmy sobie dłonie - zaproponował. - Żeby zapieczętować tę współpracę.

Taemin przelotnie zerknął na obu gangsterów. Yoongi wstał, dlatego Taemin poszedł w jego ślady i ujął wyciągniętą dłoń.

Wrócił na most, który miał za sobą spalić.


	24. Chapter 24

W czasie urlopu Taemin wypracował swoją własną codzienną rutynę. Lubił budzić się obok Jimina, przygotowywać mu posiłki i dbać o niego. Nawet obecność strażnika Kima nie przeszkadzała mu szczególnie. 

\- Czy te wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa są potrzebne? - zagadnął Jimin, odwracając się tyłem aby Taemin mógł zmienić mu opatrunek. Uparł się, że zrobi to sam, ale gdy Taemin oglądał jego nieudolne próby, zakazał mu tego więcej robić. - Podoba mi się, że jesteś przy mnie cały czas, ale ten strażnik, zapalone reflektory całą noc, nawet okna nie pozwalasz mi otworzyć...

\- W mieście coś się dzieje - podsumował. - Nie możemy ryzykować. 

Jimin nie kontynuował rozmowy, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zdziała. Rana goiła się dobrze, ale Taemin wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić. Jeśli to nie był Min Yoongi, to kto? Musiał kłamać jak nikt inny. Nie było mowy o jakiejś innej grupie przestępczej. Po prostu zmienił zasady żeby móc zrobić z Taeminem co tylko mu się spodoba.

Napięcie utrzymywało się, niemal dokładając im obu żywy ciężar na barki. W takich chwilach Taemin nie widział innego rozwiązania jak zaciągnąć zasłony i wsłuchiwać się w równomierny oddech pogrążonego we śnie Jimina. Spokój, jaki mu zapewniał, był jedynym co mogło pomóc mu się wyłączyć. 

Jedną ręką głaskał go po głowie, a drugą czytał wiadomości. Co jakiś czas Yoongi podsyłał mu interesujące linki, pokazując Taeminowi, że jest doskonale zaznajomiony z każdą nową sytuacją. Tym razem sam znalazł coś ciekawego, chyba biorąc to do siebie aż za bardzo.

Artykuł opowiadał o ostatnich kilku dniach w ich mieście, z czego wynikałoby, że takich strzelanin i przypadkowych ofiar jak Jimin było więcej. Władze apelowały aby po zmroku zostać w domu. Dodatkowo autor podawał się na rzekomy list gończy z komendy policji; podobno zawężono obszar poszukiwań seryjnego mordercy. 

To wszystko dla Taemina wydawało się absurdem. Kto robił te wszystkie rzeczy na pokaz, jakby chciał zostać złapany? A może to wszystko tylko żeby odwrócić uwagę od faktycznych zamiarów?

Czuł jak zaczyna odchodzić od zmysłów. Odetchnął milka razy odganiając strach aby przypadkiem nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Gangster musiał mierzyć się z atakami paniki jak z własnymi demonami, ale nie oznaczało to, że z nimi nie walczył. Postanowił, że zaczerpnie informacji ze swojego nowego wiarygodnego źródła. 

Zerknął na Jimina aby upewnić się, że ten śpi. Gdy przyciągnął go do siebie, instynktownie, ale nieświadomie wtulił się w niego. Spał jak zabity. 

Z zastrzeżonego numeru, nawet jeśli dla policji nie był to żaden sposób na ukrycie informacji, napisał do Yoongiego z prośbą o podanie mu informacji o tym mordercy. Wszystko mogło się przydać. 

Czekał, wpatrując się w sufit i układając sobie to wszystko w głowie. Gdy telefon zawibrował mu w dłoni, podniósł to machinalnie. Yoongi narobił mu nadziei, a,e odpowiedział tylko, że zbierze wszystkie informacje i przekaże mu później. To sprawa wciąż świeża. 

Dzień się powoli kończył, a do Taemina dotarło, że jest kilka spraw, które powinienem rozwiązać przed zmierzchem. Z trudem spróbował zdjąć z siebie ramiona Jimina, co skończyło się tylko zaśnięciem pięści na materiale jego ubrań. 

\- Nie sądzisz, że będzie mi zimno kiedy zostawisz mnie samego? - mruknął nawet nie otwierając oczu.

Taemin uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że Jimin na niego nie patrzy. Pochylił się nad nim, szepcząc mu za uchem:

\- Wynagrodzę ci to kiedy wrócę. 

Park posłał równie szczery uśmiech pościeli, dlatego spokojny już Taemin wyszedł na zewnątrz. Drobne zakupy, zwykle tak mało ważne, teraz stały się jednym z priorytetów. Kupił najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy, wiedząc, że tak zagra na czas. Zanim całkiem się ściemniło, dostał kolejną wiadomość od Yoongiego. Przysiadł z siatkami na murku, analizując jego słowa. 

Yoongi nie wiedział dużo. Mężczyzna, którego nazwisko nie było znane nawet policji, miał na koncie kilka prawdopodobnych zbrodni - ślady się zgadzały, technika była podobna, tak samo jak okoliczności. Z tych domysłów można było wywnioskować, że celem są młodzi mężczyźni - ale na pierwszy rzut oka poza tym nie mieli że sobą nic wspólnego. Yoongi nie podał mu więcej danych ofiar, bo widocznie nie było to ważne. Z tych nazwisk tylko jedno było Taeminowi znane aż zbyt dobrze. 

Kim Kibum. 

Oczywiście mogło chodzić o każdego, a to mógł być przypadek. Tyle, że coś Taeminowi podpowiadało, że chodzi właśnie o tego parę lat starszego Kim Kibuma, zamieszkującego niegdyś Seul i działającego razem z nim w jednym gangu. Modlił się, aby się mylił. 

Dlaczego ktoś zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, w tym prawdopodobnie członka seulskiego gangu - i po co?

Jeśli jednak ktoś tak niebezpieczny był na wolności, Taemin pogratulował sobie w myślach zatrudnienia strażnika. Nawet nie bał się tak o własne bezpieczeństwo jak o Jimina. Gdyby chodziło o jego, wiedział jak się bronić ani gdzie celować by przeżyć. Jimin, chociaż też był zaznajomiony z podstawami samoobrony, nie miał takiego doświadczenia jak on, na dodatek był ranny. Pod okiem stróża i Taemina mógł być najbezpieczniejszą osobą w mieście. 

Przyjnajmniej do czasu.

Gdy obudził się rano i wyciągnął dłoń aby poczuć obecność Jimina, z zawodem wyczuł tylko chłodne prześcieradło. Otworzył oczy, ale napotkał tylko pustą sypialnię. Nic innego nie mogło go tak zmusić do wstania jak poszukiwania chłopaka, więc zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i skierował się najpierw do łazienki, później do kuchni. Wszędzie odpowiadało mu echo i szybsze bicie serca, a gdy nie znalazł Jimina również w swojej sypialni ani salonie, pospiesznie udał się do strażnika. 

\- Panie Kim - zaczął, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, a następnie nerwowo przeczesując włosy. - Gdzie jest Jimin?

Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

\- Nie widziałem go - odparł szczerze. - Myślałem, że jeszcze śpi. 

Taemin głośno przełknął ślinę. Nakazał ponownie przeszukać mu dom oraz najbliższą okolicę, a sam wyszedł na drugie piętro, jednocześnie spróbując się do niego dodzwonić. Rozłączył się gdy usłyszał jego dzwonek dochodzący z sypialni.

Dawno temu prosił Jimina aby nie wychodził na drugie piętro. Nie miał tu wiele do ukrycia, poza oczywiście pudłami wspomnień, których nie chciało mu się sprzątać. Otwarta przestrzeń służyła mu tylko za magazyn, ale nawet tutaj nie odnalazł chłopaka. 

Czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. 

Sam chciał zaangażować się w poszukiwania i przejechać się po okolicy, jednak widząc jego trzęsące się dłonie pan Kim nakazał mi zostać w domu i czekać na powrót Jimina, a sam obiecał sprawdzić okolicę. Taemin zaparzył herbatę i czekał. 

Znał to uczucie. Strach odbierający trzeźwe myślenie, słabe dłonie i serce walące młotem. Oddychał głęboko i zaciskał pięści by nie tracić kontaktu z czymś stałym, rzeczywistym. Czarne scenariusze stanęły mu przed oczami.

Dlaczego wyszedł, wiedząc jak wygląda sytuacja? A jeśli ktoś włamał się pomimo zabezpieczeń? Jimin był cenny nie tylko dla sfory Yoongiego, więc nawet ochrona gangu mogła zdać się na nic.

Gdyby następnego dnia przeczytał wiadomość o znalezieniu ciała kolejnego martwego chłopaka, Taemin wiedział, że byłby kolejny.

Zaklął głośno. Zrobił to, co miało to nigdy nie dotyczyć. Przecież mieli się z Jiminem nigdy do siebie nie zbliżyć psychicznie. Mieli być sobie obojętni i miało im nie zależeć. Taemin złamał tą zasadę. Zaangażował się emocjonalnie i teraz tego żałował. 

Jimin zaczął dla niego coś znaczyć. 

Od dawna widział, że za bardzo się dla niego poświęcał i teraz dostrzegł konsekwencje. Był bliski rozpaczy. Pozbawiony towarzystwa Jimina mógł równie dobrze sam oddać się w ręce policji, gangu czy mordercy. Wszystko stało się obojętne. 

Więc tak wygląda przekroczenie swojej własnej bariery. Taemin zrobił to już wcześniej i żałował do dnia obecnego. Teraz, gdy popełnił ten sam błąd z Jiminem, chciał krzyczeć przez gniew. Na samego siebie, na Jimina i na tą sytuację. Nie był wystarczająco dobry i nie przypilnował go. Łzy wściekłości zniekształciły mu obraz.

Gdy złość opadła, poczuł przygnębienie. Pierwszy raz pozwolił sobie na to, bo przecież nie miał już nic do stracenia. Tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę, bojąc się najgorszego. 

Nie chciał tracić Jimina. 

Starał się uspokoić oddech, choć dłonie wciąż trzęsły mu się jak na mrozie. Stracił rachubę, bo nie dbał o czas, więc nie miał pojęcia ile minęło od wyjazdu stróża. W pewnym momencie całe napięcie po prostu z niego zeszło. 

Oparł czoło o dłoń i zaczął łkać. Nie ukrywał przed samym sobą tego upadku. W końcu do tego doprowadziło to przerażenie. Jak dziecko albo opuszczony przez rodziców nastolatek w stolicy płakał, bo łzy już nie paliły go wstydem. Tylko tak mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia. Płakał jakby było to oczyszczenie. Pogrążył się w tym, byle tylko nie myśleć o Jiminie. 

Nic innego nie mogło lepiej przekonać o powadze sytuacji, bo nic innego nie mogło tak zranić Taemina.

Gdy, minęło południe, niemal bez zastanowienia pojechał na policję. Wiedział, że to za wcześnie by zgłosić zaginięcie, ale może to jedyny sposób by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Z ogromną nadzieją i skupieniem wszedł do niemal pustego budynku. Mało brakowało, a minąłby się w drzwiach z Kim Taehyungiem - nadawcą jego listów, korespondentem Kim Hoshi i tym, który raz już zebrał jego zeznania. Widząc Taemina, zatrzymał się i przywitał. Taemin postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. 

\- Chciałbym zgłosić strzelaninę - odparł na jego pytające spojrzenie. - Wygląda na to, że te zeznania będą teraz szczególnie przydatne. W obecnej sytuacji, rzecz jasna.


	25. Chapter 25

Tego samego dnia dwie godziny wcześniej Jimin dostał bardzo niepokojący telefon.

Wibracje wybudziły go z płytkiego snu. Taemin, zmęczony ciągłym czuwaniem, teraz spał niczym dziecko, więc Jimin delikatnie odsunął się od niego. Szybko zarzucił coś na siebie i wyszedł z sypialni aby go nie zbudzić. 

\- Musisz przyjechać, Jimin. - Seokjin był bardziej zaniepokojony niż zazwyczaj. 

\- O co chodzi? - Jimin przetarł twarz dłonią żeby do końca się rozbudzić. 

\- To nie rozmowa na telefon, ale wiedz, że coś jest nie w porządku - zawahał się. - I ma to coś wspólnego z Hoshi. 

Jimin zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Siostra Seokjina zawsze była dla niego po prostu rodziną - chociaż wyszła za szesnaście lat starszego alfę, a na jego pogrzebie nie uroniła nawet łzy, była jego siostrą. Zawsze bronił jej, a jeśli nagle uznał, że coś jest nie w porządku, nie mógł kłamać. 

\- Zaraz przyjdę - odparł. 

\- Zaczekaj, Jimin, nie idź tutaj na nogach - ostrzegł zaaferowany. - Ostatnio kręcą się tutaj dziwni ludzie, słychać strzały, nawet policja ostrzegała. Przyjedź taksówką. 

Jimin pożegnał go, od razu postępując wedle wskazówek. Wrócił do sypialni tylko żeby ubrać się i rzucił telefon na łóżko - wróci zanim Taemin zdąży się obudzić, bo śpi tak głęboko. Zerknął przelotnie na swojego mistrza, ale na spojrzeniach się skończyło. Gdyby chociażby chciał złożyć pocałunek na jego ustach, ryzykował obudzeniem go. Zostawił sypialnię bez śladu, wsiadając szybko do taksówki. 

Ciężko było mu wszystko ukrywać przed Seokjinem. Ten szybko kazał mu wejść do środka i od razu zamknął za nim drzwi. Nawet nie miał pretensji do Jimina, że nie zjawiał się tak długo. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że gdy spróbował to zrobić jakiś czas temu został postrzelony, dlatego nie dotarł do niego w odwiedzinach. 

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał w końcu. 

\- Spójrz. - Seokjin odwrócił się, a po chwili wyjął jakieś małe urządzenie, podobne do detektora dymu albo odsłuchu. - Pluskwa. 

Jimin nie mógł w uwierzyć, dlatego wziął urządzenie do rąk i zaczął je oglądać z każdej strony. 

\- Znalazłem ją dopiero dzisiaj, za łóżkiem. Nie odwiedzał mnie nikt poza tobą i Hoshi-nuną. - Skrzyżowali niepewne spojrzenia. - Ale to nie wszystko. Dopiero kilka dni temu powiedziała mi, że ma nowego chłopaka. Jest trochę starszy od ciebie, rozumiesz? Pracuje w policji. Nie wiem dlaczego to przede mną ukrywała, ale nie podoba mi się to. I jeszcze ostatnie zamieszki...

Jimin podrapał się po ramieniu, byle tylko nie poruszyć opatrunku. Pewnie nie powinien był wychodzić z domu, dlatego przemilczał to. Nie chciał straszyć Seokjina. 

\- Jesteś bezpieczny u Taemina? - spytał nagle. Jimina zaskoczyła jego zmiana tonu gdy wspomniał o panu Lee. 

\- Tak, zdecydowanie - odparł. - Ma stróża nocnego. 

Seokjin pokiwał głową. Zaakceptował widocznie fakt, że Jimin spotykał się z kim chciał, bo miał teraz inne zmartwienie. Jeśli Jimin był bezpieczny, nie miał nic do dodania, tak musiało być lepiej.

\- Zaprosiła mnie dzisiaj na obiad - wyznał, wracając myślami do Hoshi. - Pewnie chce żebym poznał tego jej chłopaka. Mówiła, że jeśli chcesz, też możesz przyjść.

\- Założyła u ciebie podsłuch, a teraz zaprasza cię jakby nic się nie stało? - Jimin nie był przekonany co do tego planu. Dziewczyna plątała się w zeznaniach. Yoongi ostrzegł go, że jest przebiegła, więc to nie mogła być utrata czujności. Widocznie Hoshi chciała zostać złapana.

Jimin, chociaż nie chciał oglądać siostry Seokjina, zgodził się na wspólny obiad tylko po to aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Okolica jej mieszkanka nie bez powodu napawała Jimina strachem. Zacisnął dłonie na pasie, najchętniej nie wysiadając z samochodu Seokjina. Kim posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Byli w tym wszystkim jednak razem.

Mieszkanie Hoshi, choć duże, należało do przeciętnych. Jimin czuł do niego niesamowitą niechęć. Gdy weszli do środka, Hoshi nakrywała do stołu dla pięciu osób. Obaj wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma przyjść? - zagadnął Seokjin bezpiecznie.

Jimin bezceremonialnie rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, jakby coś podejrzanego mogło przypadkiem wpaść mu w oczy.

\- Przyjdzie mój chłopak i może jego brat - odparła niewinnie. Jimin wiedział, że to wszystko kłamstwa, a i Seokjin trzymał się na baczności. 

Kiedy zniknęła w kuchni, szepnął do niego:

\- Myślisz, że to hybryda? 

Seokjin ściągnął brwi. Nic nie wskazywało na to aby odbiegał od normalności, jednak Hoshi miała swoje atuty i mało prawdopodobne by wykorzystała je dla zwykłego człowieka.

\- Bardzo możliwe - mruknął. - Nie czujesz jego zapachu tutaj?

Jimin znów przeszedł się po mieszkaniu, wdychając obecne zapachy. Nie czuł niczego poza tym charakterystycznym dla Hoshi, pół słodkimi perfumami oraz zapachem starego mieszkania. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dziwne. Nie był tutaj ostatnio...?

Hoshi wróciła do salonu, przynosząc już niemal wszystko.

\- To dziwne, że jeszcze go nie ma. Powinien był już skończyć pracę. Pewnie coś go zatrzymało.

\- On pracuje w policji, prawda? - upewnił się Seokjin.

W momencie Jimin połączył wątki. Nie chciał nic podejrzewać, ale Kim Taehyung, policjant mówiący mu, że jest w niej dobro... Jimin poczuł się głupio, że zrozumiał to tak późno.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk trzaskających drzwi. Cała trójka przeniosła spojrzenie na korytarz, gdzie zjawił się poszarpany wiatrem Jeon Jungkook. Jimin wstał, niemal instynktownie, zamierzając z nim porozmawiać. Hoshi ani drgnęła, a Seokjin po prostu nie wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Gdzie on jest? - warknął w jej stronę.

Jimin nie wiedział czy powinien spokojnie usiąść i udawać, że nic nie rozumie, czy wyjść i uspokoić Jungkooka. Był ostatnią osobą, której się tutaj spodziewał.

\- Jeszcze nie przyszedł. - Hoshi domyśliła się, że chodzi o Kim Taehyunga. Tylko co ich wszystkich łączyło? - Może usiądziesz--

\- Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć z nim przy jednym stole.

Jungkook odpowiadał Hoshi, ale w momencie gdy zawiesił wzrok na Jiminie, nie zamierzał go spuścić. Był tak samo zaskoczony tym spotkaniem jak on.

\- Wy się chyba nie znacie.

\- Nie, znamy się - odparł Jungkook. - Chodziłem z Park Jiminem do szkoły.

Jungkook nie udawał, że się nie znają, ale ani myślał przyznać się co ich łączy. Wyglądał na wściekłego, jak widać na Taehyunga. Jimin momentalnie przypomniał sobie ich krótką rozmowę, w dniu, w którym został postrzelony. Teraz również nie wykazywał wrogości, jednak to może ze względu na obecność postronnych osób. Jimin miał wrażenie, że ich porozumienie jest nadal aktualne.

\- Chyba już pójdę - rzucił Jimin, nie chcąc mieszać się dalej w te dziwne gry. 

Hoshi natychmiast zdecydowała dać mu chociaż coś na wynos. Jungkook przez cały czas obserwował go, nawet nie ruszają się z przejścia. Choć nie udało mu się poznać osobiście jej nowego chłopaka, wystarczyło mu spotkań rodzinnych na dzień. Czuł, że powinien wrócić do Taemina.


	26. Chapter 26

Taemin przekazał wszystko policji, a następnie od razu wrócił do domu. Dochodziło południe i pan Kim nadal się nie odzywał. Gdy po jakimś czasie poczuł wibracje na stole, wstrzymał oddech. Odebrał, w bezsilności nie mówiąc nic. Bał się odpowiedzi.

\- Znalazłem go, panie Lee - odparł. Taemin nie potrafił wyrazić tego jak zalała to fala ulgi i wdzięczności. Wydukał jakąś odpowiedź i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Czekanie na jego powrót było jeszcze bardziej bolesne. W tej chwili nie chciał żeby wracał. Nie po tym jak przestraszył go do tego stopnia. 

Jimin wiedział, że ma się czego bać. Uzbrajając się w wyjaśnienia, powoli wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Taemin czekał już ze spojrzemiem wbitym w wejście do holu. Stanął w znacznej odległości, jak zjawa, która nie może zbliżyć się do żywych. 

Nie spodziewał się, że wszystko się przedłuży. Razem z nim wyszedł Jungkook, więc chwilę porozmawiali zanim znalazł go pan Kim na drodze przed mieszkaniem Hoshi. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy wróci Taemin będzie spał, dlatego wyobrażając sobie jak bardzo przerażony był nie widząc Jimina obok, wiedział, że zawinił.

\- Taemin, tak strasznie cię przepraszam... - wyjąkał. Nie chciał przecież sprawić mu bólu. - Wybacz mi, panie...

Z powiewającym jak skrzydła śmierci szlafrokiem podszedł do niego i bez słowa ani wściekłości zamknął go w uścisku, uważając na ranę na barku. Jimin delikatnie przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona, trwając tak w milczeniu. 

Nie chciał by Jimin dowiedział się jak mu na nim zależy. To co przeszedł uświadomiło mu w jak wielkich jest kłopotach. Zależało mu na Jiminie, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Zaakceptował to zatem i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Jiminowi odejść. Od teraz należał już tylko do niego.

\- Przepraszam. - Jimin oparł podbródek na jego schylonej głowie. - Wiem, że się martwiłeś. 

Zapewniał go dłuższą chwilę, że jest obok i wszystko jest w porządku. Taemin wyłączył się, po prostu zostawiając nierównomierne oddechy na jego szyi. Pozwolił sobie na tą chwilę słabości i bliskości, po to to aby uświadomić Jimina, że to przestała być zabawa. Do pewnego momentu, którego juznnie mógł przywołać w pamięci, to była gra. Teraz - wiedział to z całą pewnością - gdyby spotkał ponownie mężczyznę z bronią na ulicy, zasłoniłby Jimina zamiast prowokować do strzału. Nie myślałby dużo i to właśnie było niebezpieczne. 

\- Bałem się, że nie wrócisz. - Taemin w końcu oderwał się od niego, śmiertelnie poważny czując jak złość wraca k zastępuje to chwilowe wzruszenie. Mimo to nie podnosił krzyku. - Co było ważniejsze ode mnie?

Jimin wyplątał się z jego ramion i odgarnął włosy z czoła. Ogromne poczucie winy stanęło mu w klatce piersiowej, jakby ktoś kopnięciem powalił go na ziemię. Musiał teraz wszystko wytłumaczyć, a nadal nie poukładał sobie tego w głowie. 

Starając się na obojętność położył zapakowane pudełka od Hoshi na blacie. Ręka Taemina w ostrzegawczym geście wystrzeliła w powietrze, ale nie uderzył go. Nie miał takiego zamiaru.

\- Seokjin-hyung zadzwonił do mnie rano, że muszę przyjść - zaczął. - Hoshi zamontowała mu podsłuch i zaprosiła nas na obiad żebyśmy mogli poznać jej nowego chłopaka. - To wymówił z trudem, nie wierząc, że w tak trudniej sytuacji jej zależało na czymś tak błahym. - Wydaje mi się, że to ten policjant, o którym rozmawialiśmy. 

Taemin jednym haustem wypił resztę herbaty, która miała go uspokoić. 

\- Kim Taehyung? - upewnił się. - Kiedy poszedłem na policję złożyć zawiadomienie o strzelaninie, on je odbierał. Musiał się zdziwić, że ktoś został postrzelony pod blokiem jego dziewczyny.

Jimin powoli skinął głową, wyłapując co drugie słowo. To wyjaśniało dlaczego Taehyung nie mógł zjawić się na obiedzie. 

Myślami wrócił do rozmowy z Jungkookiem. Teraz, mając wspólnych wrogów, musieli być po tej samej stronie. Wściekły na Taehyunga, że nie zachowuje się jak on, musiał zostać omamiony przez Hoshi, a tej Jimin nienawidził od lat. Musiało się wydarzyć dopiero tak wiele by ktokolwiek zauważył, że miał rację od samego początku. 

\- Nie podoba mi się to wszystko - ocenił Taemin. Te słowa w jego ustach nie wróżyły nic dobrego. - To miasto nie jest tak dobre jak wydawało mi się na początku. Najgorsze, że to wszystko ma z tobą tyle wspólnego. 

Taemin na końcu języka miał kilka zmartwień. Co za zrządzenie losu, że uciekając od jednych problemów, wpadł w inne, jeszcze gorsze. Tego nie powiedział Jiminowi na głos. Te wszystkie osoby zamieszane w coraz większy spisek - udający jego niewinnego sojusznika Min Yoongi, przebiegła i podejrzana Kim Hoshi, wplątany w to wszystko funkcjonariusz Kim i jeszcze zamordowany przez seryjnego mordercę były członek seulskiej mafii, Kim Kibum - były jak przypadkowe fragmenty układanki. Taemina denerwowała ta sytuacja bardziej niż przerażała. Nie lubił niewiadomego. 

Jimin zwrócił na siebie delikatnie jego uwagę, wyrywając z zamyślenia. 

\- Taemin. Nadal chcesz się wyprowadzić, tak jak mówiłeś?

\- W obecnej sytuacji - zaczął ostrożnie - to byłaby głupota. Muszę tutaj zostać dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi i sprawa się nie rozwiąże. - Widząc zmartwienie Jimina, posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Nie martw się, Jimin-ah. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Jimin odetchnął niepostrzeżenie. Obecność Taemina naprawdę w obecnej sytuacji była wszystkim. Chociaż obaj mieli pieniądze, tak naprawdę jedynym co posiadali, byli oni sami dla siebie. W jednej chwili powaga tego wszystkiego do nich dotarła. Nie mogli się rozejść, bo ich drogi zostały permanentnie skrzyżowane. Los sprawił, że stali się kompletną częścią - alfą i omegą. 

Każdy alfa dba o swoje stado, a każda omega jest mu lojalna. To niepisane prawo przypieczętowało ich los i sprawiło, że Jimin musiał porzucić stare więzy. Taemin nie miał problemu z zostawieniem przeszłości za sobą, nawet jeśli ta wracała, ale to tylko dlatego, że we krwi miał tworzenie swoich własnych więzów. Jimin, przywiązany do każdej części rozbitej rodziny, nie mógł odejść. Dlatego chociaż Hoshi sprawiała mu same problemy, nie zostawiłby jej. To nie leżało w jego naturze.

Kiedyś rodzina była wszystkim co miał, uratowali go i dali mu życie. Nie mógł, chociaż chciał, zostawić ich. Gdyby jego ojciec żył, nawet z podstępną Hoshi wszystko mogłoby się ułożyć, bo alfa zapanowałby nad pokoleniami. Bez niego wszystko posypało się jak domek z kart.

Taemin był uśmiechem od losu, który przygarnął Jimina i to spotkanie uratowało ich obu.


	27. Chapter 27

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło w spokoju. Jimin obiecał, że nie wyjdzie już bez powiadamiania jego i strażnika Kima, albo nie wyjdzie już w ogóle. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał rozpacz w oczach Taemina. Czas spędzony w zamknięciu niesamowicie ich do siebie zbliżył, zwłaszcza gdy do obu dotarło, że są dla siebie kimś niesamowicie ważnym. 

Ostrzeżenie Jimina było jak misja i powinność.

Sytuacja zdawała się przycichnąć. Nie było nic wiadomo o nowych strzelaninach ani kolejnych ofiarach, a nawet Min Yoongi na chwilę zamikł. Zupełnie tak jakby świat na zewnątrz przestał istnieć, dając im w zamian czas dla siebie.

Któregoś wieczoru Taemin postanowił to docenić. 

\- Zdejmij koszulę - polecił Jiminowi, na co ten, zaczytany w starsze wiadomości, spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Taemin przewrócił oczami, robiąc z tego coś oczywistego. - Chcę ci zdjąć opatrunek. Jak mam to zrobić przez ubranie?

Jimin odłożył telefon i posłusznie odwrócił się tyłem, zsuwając koszulę z ramion. Taemin cicho westchnął jakby to jemu sprawiło ból. Przejechał delikatnie po zabliźnionej ranie.

\- Dlaczego to musiało cię spotkać? - zapytał retorycznie z sobie znanym smutkiem. Jimin nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Średnio pamiętał sam moment postrzelenia, a ból przecież był znośny przy Taeminie. - Połóż się. Wymasuję cię.

Jimin chciał odwrócić się aby spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale Taemin zmusił go do położenia się. Czekał cierpliwie aż ten wrócił z łazienki ze świecami i zapachowymi olejkami. Dawno poznał jego szufladę w łazience, gdzie trzymał świeże opatrunki oraz lubrykant. Westchnął bezgłośnie czując jak materac obok ugina się pod jego ciężarem.

Odrzucił jego koszulę i delikatnym dotykiem nakazał podnieść biodra aby mógł ściągnąć mu spodnie. Szybciej niż zwykle sam również zrzucił ubrania. Przez większość czasu trzymał mu dłoń na zdrowym barku, po to tylko żeby nie wstawał ani nie oglądał się. Słodki, przyjemny zapach wypełnił sypialnię. Jimin ani myślał protestować. 

\- Słyszałeś na pewno o czakrach - szepnął mu za uchem. - Ale wiesz jak wykorzystać zakończenia nerwowe do wyeliminowania stresu? Połóż się na plecach, Jimin-ah. Rozluźnij się. Spokojnie.

Park posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Taemin chwilę siedział na jego biodrach, przyzwyczajając go do swojej obecności. Odchylił mu głowę nieznacznie do tyłu, a następnie położył sobie na udach jego dłonie, przykrywając swoimi. Jimin powtarzał jego ruchy zanim Taemin nie zsunął się na podłogę. Przyjemny zapach znów dotarł do niego, poprzedzając błądzący dotyk od stóp po biodra. Chłód olejku szybko zamienił się w przyjemne ciepło jego dłoni. Westchnął cicho, pozbywając się napięcia.

W którymś momencie Taemin podniósł delikatnie jego głowę aby zawiązać mu oczy. Jimin poddał się bez zastanowienia. Wzrok i tak nie był mu potrzebny. Po pozbawieniu go tego, mógł lepiej skupić się na stanowczym dotyku Taemina, a ten wiedział co robić. 

Zmieniał tempo zupełnie ignorując czas. Przez chwilę wodził otwartymi dłońmi po jego ciele jakby starał się z dokładnością odtworzyć w myślach ten obraz, tylko po to by po chwili przyspieszyć, mocniej dotykając go kantem dłoni i uciskając strategiczne miejsca kciukami. Wracając do punktu wyjścia, muskał go samymi opuszkami wywołując gęsią skórkę. Co jakiś czas podnosił się aby skraść mu pocałunek albo pogłaskać po policzku. Zostawił ich sporo na linii jego mostka i żeber. 

Ciężki oddech Jimina przeplatany jego cichymi jękami zmieniał się wraz z ruchami Taemina. Gdy był bardziej stanowczy, Jimin powstrzymywał się od jakichkolwiek dźwięków zakłócających pieszczoty, a gdy zwalniał, wyrównywał oddech. Za każdym razem gdy Taemin pochylał się, czuł spokój. W końcu wyciągnął ramiona bo zatrzymać go przy sobie, samym dotykiem odnajdując zmęczone barki i spięte obojczyki. Taemin odpuścił, wedle życzenia kładąc się na nim. Jimin w mroku odszukał jego usta.

\- Odwróć się, Jimin-ah - szepnął Taemin, a jego kojący głos doprowadzał go do granicy szaleństwa i spokoju. Wiedział, że jeden gest albo jedno słowo, a spadnie w którąś ze stron przepaści. - Chyba, że wolisz odwdzięczyć mi się wcześniej...

Taemin znowu wziął jego dłoń, tym razem aby położyć ją od wewnętrznej strony uda. Jimin przejechał palcami po jego spiętych mięśniach, powoli przenosząc się wyżej. Gdy wyczuł pod palcami wybrzuszenie w tej okolicy, posłał mu uśmiech. Czując jak wypuszcza powietrze w jego pierś, zsunął mu z bioder bokserki i delikatnie ujął jego męskość. Tempo zmieniał tak samo jak on, powoli i stanowczo zamieniając na szybko, ale lekko. Taemin opadł jeszcze niżej, dłonie przenosząc na jego talię i z wyczuciem zaciskające je w odpowiedzi na ruchy Jimina. Zduszony jęk wydobył się z jego gardła gdy przyjemność zalała ich obydwu. Sam ten pomruk wystarczyłby aby podniecić Jimina do tego stopnia by padł przed nim na kolana.

Gdy ponownie kazał mu się odwrócić, upewnił się, że całkowicie się rozluźni. Ciepło jego dłoni jak fala rozlało się po całej długości kręgosłupa. Siadając tak blisko złapał go za pośladki, nadgarstkami rozmasowując dół pleców. Boleśnie wolno przechodził otwartymi dłońmi ze sztywnego karku i zranionych barków na obolałe lędźwie i talię. Jimin miał wrażenie, że serce zaczęło mu bić wolniej, choć jeszcze chwilę temu tłukło się w piersi. Był jednocześnie bliski, jak i zupełnie daleki zaśnięcia kiedy Taemin skracając dystans objął go od tyłu. Nie potrafił ocenić jak długo tak trwali.

W którymś momencie, gdy świece dawno się wypaliły, obaj pogrążyli się we śnie. Przyzwyczajony do czuwania Taemin zorientował się dopiero kiedy wibracje telefonu wybudziły go. Upewnił się, że Jimin wciąż śpi, przetarł twarz dłońmi i odebrał. Wykrzywił się na głos Yoongiego. 

\- Ty chyba sobie kpisz, Min Yoongi - skarcił go półgłosem. - Widzisz, która godzina?

\- A co, przerywam upojną noc z Park Jiminem?

Taemin przelotnie zerknął na wspomnianego i zacisnął pięść. Powoli sojusz z Yoongim przestawał mu odpowiadać. 

\- Może - odparł krótko. - Czego chcesz?

\- Jeździsz Rolls Roycem, prawda? - zapytał aby się upewnić. Taemin nic już nie rozumiał i minęło kilka sekund nim zrozumiał sens tego pytania. 

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Potrzebuję żebyś coś przywiózł, ale nie bój się, dam ci mniej charakterystyczny wóz. I pośpiesz się, bo to kawałek, a od rana stoi policja.

\- Dlaczego mam robić ci za szofera? - Taemin chciał się bronić. 

\- Pamiętasz naszą umowę. Ja nie dotykam twojego kochasia, a ty robisz to, o co cię poproszę. Pośpiesz się. Mamy mało czasu.

Gdy Yoongi rozłączył się, wściekły Taemin niemal dosłownie warknął. Klnął pod nosem szukając ubrań po omacku i zostawiając Jimina. Jemu nie miało prawa nic się stać, dlatego nie chciał powiadamiać nikogo o swoim wyjściu. Nie umknął jednak strażnikowi. 

\- Wybiera się gdzieś pan? 

\- Tak - mruknął bez pdzekonania. - Mam coś do załatwienia i wrócę rano. Proszę nie czekać. 

Na miejscu Yoongi krótko go powitał. Kazał mu przesiąść się do starego samochodu poznaczonego rdzą, tłumacząc, że nie wzbudzi tak podejrzeń. Kiedy Taemin zajął miejsce kierowcy, podejrzana paczuszka na siedzeniu pasażera wzbudzała jego ciekawość i obawy.

\- Musisz przewieźć towar kilka miast dalej - wyjaśnił Min. - To nic ambitnego, ale nie mam kogo innego wysłać. Kiedy wrócisz, będziesz musiał przejść jeszcze kilka formalności związanych z dołączeniem do gangu - dodał, ale nie wyjaśnił żadnych szczegółów. 

Taemin westchnął przekręcając kluczyk. To była jego cena za bezpieczeństwo.


	28. Chapter 28

Wywiezienie towaru nie trwało tak długo. Taemin przekazał pakunek dalej, ufając Yoongiemu, że nie wrobi go w nic - wtedy jego gangsterski honor zniknąłby jak zaufanie Taemina i upadłby ponownie do poziomu miejskiej kliki. Przed ósmą rano był z powrotem w mieście.

Zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić jaki następne. Chwilowe zniknięcie Jimina obudziło w nim skrywane wcześniej pokłady energii aby mógł zrobić wszystko byle tylko go chronić, przez co wydawało mu się, że nawet sen jest dla niego zbędny. Nie chciał budzić go, dlatego dał tylko strażnikowi znać, że już wrócił i zajrzał do sypialni, co przez ostatnie dni stało się jego nawykiem. Co jakiś czas musiał po prostu zerknąć na niego lub wyciągnąć dłoń i złapać go za rękę aby poczuć jego obecność.

Nie mógł zapomnieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Chociaż pan Kim zapewniał, że wszystko w porządku, wspomniał jak pojedyncze osoby podejrzanie przechodziły obok apartamentu, rozglądając się i długo zatrzymując - choć to mógł być przypadek. Taemin starał się nie oskarżać ludzi Yoongiego, bo jednak obiecał mu ochronę. Gdyby faktycznie byli to oni, z przyjemnością mógłby się zemścić.

Yoongi prosił go aby później odwiedził go ponownie i z takim zamiarem znów zostawił Jimina samego, chociaż wcześniej powiedział mu wprost, że ma coś do zrobienia.

Wyszedł pieszo, nie spodziewając się po drodze spotkać znajomego mu policjanta. Zdecydował, że skoro widzi go już w okolicy, powinien skorzystać z okazji i zdobyć nieco informacji. W ten sposób, korzystając z źródeł policji i źródeł gangstera, będzie wiedział wszystko, co będzie mu potrzebne.

\- Patrolujecie okolicę przez tego mordercę? - zagadnął Kima. - Nie będzie żadnych restrykcji z tego powodu?

\- Zachowanie ostrożności jest wystarczający środkiem bezpieczeństwa - odparł prosto, spoglądając na Taemina. Nie mógł dłużej ukrywać, że o Taeminie coś wie, a on z kolei chciał aby Taehyung wiedział o jego połączeniu z Jiminem.

\- Mieszkam tutaj dość krótko. Wcześniej działy się takie rzeczy?

\- To nie jest najprzyjemniejsza okolica - wyjaśnił. - Bliżej centrum jest lepiej, w tej części też zazwyczaj panuje spokój. Lepiej nie zapuszczać się wieczorami do zachodniej części i na obrzeża.

W zachodniej części miasta było mieszkanie Jimina z Seokjinem oraz Hoshi, a także ta okolica, gdzie został postrzelony. Jeśli mieszkał w takim miejscu, musiał wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później coś mu się stanie, a jednak tamtego dnia został postrzelony. Nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

Niestety Taehyung nie był chętny do rozmowy. Nie udało się Taeminowi wyciągnąć żadnych danych na temat Hoshi ani innych powiązanych osób. Zrezygnowany, westchnął ciężko i udał się znów do miejsca Yoongiego.

Kiedy spotkał się z nim wcześniej, wspominał o jakichś formalnościach związanych z dołączeniem do gangu. Nie wiedział o co może tu chodzić, bo wszędzie wyglądało to inaczej, ale faktycznie było coś podobnego. Gdy dołączył do swoich przyjaciół w Seulu też musieli sprawdzić jego możliwości i zaufanie - ale jeśli Taemin ze stolicy przenosił się do małego miasteczka, chyba nie musiał nic udowadniać.

Min powitał go znów z jego uśmiechem wyższości, na który Taemin zaczął mu pozwalać. Niech sobie myśli, że jest kimś w tym małym mieście. Nie zamierzał odbierać mu zabawy. Kiedyś może chciałby z nim rywalizować, ale teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko bezpieczeństwo Jimina. Czasy się zmieniły.

\- Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj - rzucił. - Narkotyki to jedno. Teraz pora na coś większego.

Yoongi odwrócił się i gestem nakazał mu podążyć za sobą. Weszli do środka, ale ominęli salon, w którym głównie przebywał Yoongi, schodami idąc w dół. W piwnicy czekali jego dwaj chłopcy.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - mruknął Taemin, rozglądając się dookoła. 

\- Pamiętasz jak nazwałeś nas małą mafią? - Yoongi posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie i podejrzany uśmiech. Zaczął spacerować po piwnicy z założonymi rękami, dumny jak paw. Taemin cofnął się pół kroku, przekonany, że Yoongi udowodni mu zaraz, że się myśli.

Skinął na pachołków, a ci cofnęli się do drugiej niszy. Sądząc po odgłosach Taemin słyszał, że wloką coś ciężkiego, dlatego zastygł bez ruchu w oczekiwaniu. Nie odpowiedział gdy wynieśli na wpół przytomnego, pobitego chłopaka ze związanymi z tyłu rękami.

Wodził nieobecnym spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych, spuchniętych powiek. Światło go raziło, a cała sytuacja dezorientowała. Kiedy klęczał tak, zgarbiony, a jego klatką piersiowa co rusz zapadała się w gwałtownych oddechach, sprawiał, że Taemin czuł się co najmniej dziwnie, jakby nie powinien był tego oglądać. Usta i oczy miał zasłonięte kawałkiem materiału.

\- Nic nie rozumiem - odparł, tym razem robiąc krok w bok aby nie stać nad chłopakiem. - To nie jest mój problem.

\- Mylisz się. - Yoongi sięgnął gdzieś dłonią aby zaraz zmaterializował mu się w niej pistolet. Taemin parsknął, obawiając się nieprzewidywalności gangstera.

Taemin znów przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Nie poznawał jego twarzy, a nawet gdyby znał go z widzenia, zalany krwią i spuchnięty był nie do poznania. Młody i szczupły drżał przez zmęczone mięśnie i strach. Dwaj mężczyźni stali dwa kroki za nim, Yoongi krążąc dookoła w końcu zatrzymał się po lewej Taemina, a ten wciąż miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, iż stoi centralnie przed nim.

\- Ten chłopak stanowi dla nas zagrożenie - wyjaśnił Yoongi, obracając broń w dłoniach utrzymując równowagę między bezwzględnością i dziecięcą zabawą. - Wie zbyt wiele. Kręcił się tam, gdzie nie powinien. Podobno wie też coś na temat strzelaniny, w której Jimin został ranny.

Taemin ściągnął brwi, co nie umknęło Yoongiemu. Posłał mu spojrzenie pełne satysfakcji.

\- Widzisz? Wiem to od niego. - Wskazał bronią na chłopaka, a ten zatrząsł się jak sikorka.

\- On wie kim jest Jimin? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Wie. - Yoongi dosadnie kiwnął głową. - Właściwie wie dość dużo o Jiminie i nie tylko. O tobie też wspominał. Wie, skąd pochodzisz. Ciekawe, prawda? Nawet mi ustalenie tego zajęło dość dużo czasu. 

Taemin przełknął ślinę. Jimin zdecydowanie był silną kartą. Jego bezpieczeństwo, teraz ważne również dla sfory Yoongiego, stanowiło absolutny priorytet. Jeśli była szansa, że ktoś stanowił zagrożenie dla niego, a może nawet był sprawcą wypadku, Taemin musiał działać.

Yoongi przeciągał tą chwilę, aż wydawało się, że bicie serca oczekującego na swój wyrok wypełni niską piwnicę. Taemin postanowił skorzystać z tej okazji.

\- Kogo jeszcze zna? Wie coś o Kim Hoshi?

Yoongi zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale przebiegły błysk nie zniknął z jego spojrzenia. Związany chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie

\- Wygląda na to, że coś o niej wie. Chcesz pogadać o Kim Hoshi? - zapytał. - Nie chcę jej znać. To suka jakich mało, chciała skłócić dwa gangi. Ale muszę przyznać, że jest przebiegła - zniżył głos jakby w zastanowieniu. - Pierwszy raz poproszono nas, abyśmy kogoś powiesili.

Widząc zachowanie Yoongiego zdecydowanie musiał odwołać swoje słowa z pierwszego spotkania z Yoongim. Może jego gang był żałosny, ale każdy z chłopaków był wierny Yoongiemu. Zasady stanowiły priorytet, nawet jeśli byli małą grupą. Szanowali Yoongiego ze strachu i z podziwu. A on czuł się idealnie w roli lidera swojej małej, ale dość silnej kliki.

Kiedy Taemin wziął głęboki oddech wiedział już, że to nie jest zwykły ludzki talent. Yoongi, tak samo jak on, Jimin i kilka innych znanych mu osób był hybrydą.

Gdyby był alfą, nigdy nie współpracowałby z Taeminem w obawie o swoją pozycję. On musiał być betą i dlatego, że względu na zasady natury i gangu, widział w Taeminie dobrego sojusznika na równi z nim samym. Gdyby Taemin chciał naprawdę się w to bawić, pewnie zostałby prędzej czy później ojcem chrzestnym większego już gangu, z Yoongim jako swoją prawą ręką.

W końcu podał mu broń, którą Taemin nie od razu wziął do ręki. Zawahał się, a Yoongi oglądał każdy swój ruch.

Taemin już kiedyś to przeżył. To się już wcześniej wydarzyło. Dziwne wspomnienia przeszłości stanęły mu przed oczami.

Odbezpieczył broń i wyprostował ramię, nie pozwalając zadrżeć nawet jednemu mięśniu. Słyszała jak chłopak, ale również Yoongi wstrzymuje oddech. Bez ostrzeżenia strzelił w podłogę przed sobą, sprawiając, że ci niemal podskoczyli.

Był naładowany.

\- To jak, Taemin? Przypieczętujemy naszą współpracę?

Taemin wycelował i strzelił drugi raz bez mrugnięcia okiem.


	29. Chapter 29

Jimin próbował połączyć wątki w oczekiwaniu na Taemina. Zbyt wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie po tym wszystkim. Kiedy słyszał, że Taemin wrócił do mieszkania, z mocniej bijącym sercem czekał na niego.

Zablokował ekran telefonu gdy Taemin wszedł do sypialni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął. Taemin wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale skinął głową.

\- Musiałem coś załatwić - odparł ogólnikowo. 

Jimin martwił się tymi jego ciągłymi wyjściami. Wiedział, że to sprawa i odpowiedzialność Taemina, ale miał wrażenie, że może coś z tym zrobić, dlatego tym bardziej powinien. 

\- Myślałem o tym wszystkim i, wiesz, chyba naprawdę powinieneś zostać w domu, ze mną - wypalił ostrożnie, nie dlatego, że się bał jego reakcji, ale chciał zostać dobrze odebrany. - Martwię się o ciebie. 

Taemin usiadł na skraju łóżka, posyłając mu jednak dziękczynny uśmiech. Cokolwiek działo się na zewnątrz, oni nie mogli się poróżnić. Mieli tylko siebie nawzajem. Delikatnie pogłaskał go po głowie. 

Kiedy był u Yoongiego, dowiedział się czegoś, czego nie mógł mu zdradzić. Złamałby tym chłopakowi serce. Nie od razu do niego to wszystko dotarło, ale gdy Yoongi wspomniał o zleceniu powieszenia, połączył wszystkie wątki. 

Kim Hoshi faktycznie kiedyś była w Seulu i zapłaciła im sporo kasy za wyciągnięcie jakichś brudów z pewnego małżeństwa. Wtedy Taemin był sporo młodszy, a Jimin musiał być jeszcze nastolatkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, że szukając różnych zdjęć pani Park, połączeń, a nawet próbując uwikłać ją w zdradę doprowadzi do rozwodu jego rodziców. 

Jakiś czas później, gdy żyli w separacji, a Jimin przeprowadził się do Seokjina, Hoshi znów wkroczyła do akcji. Tym razem poprosiła o pomoc Yoongiego aby upozorowali samobójstwo pana Parka. Nie było to zbyt skomplikowane. 

Skoro dla tego alfy rozbiła jego związek małżeński, nie myśląc nawet o jego synu, dlaczego później zleciła jego morderstwo? Musiała już wtedy poznać Kim Taehyunga, betę pracującego w policji, który znalazłby dla niej idealne alibi. Teraz wyglądało na to, że planuje coś nowego. Jak daleko może się posunąć aby spełnić swoje fantazje o idealnym stadzie?

\- Nie martw się, Jimin - odparł łagodnie. Jak to możliwe, że byk tak zupełnie różny od Kim Hoshi? Jego troska była czysta, a ona nie patrzyła na to kogo zrani budując własne relacje. Przecież obaj mieli cechy omeg. - Jakoś się ułoży. Co jeszcze przekazał ci Seokjin?

\- Rozmawiałem z nim rano. Hoshi znów zaprosiła nas na spotkanie, bo wtedy jej chłopak nie dotarł - wyjaśnił, odkładając telefon na bok. - Myślę, że Jeon Jungkook jest z nim spokrewniony, dlatego zjawił się wtedy w jej domu...

\- Kim jest Jeon Jungkook? - Taemin wymówił to nazwisko z rezerwą, jakby sprawdzał jego brzmienie w swoich ustach. Kolejna osoba zaplątana w śledztwo, kolejna niewiadoma, kolejny pionek.

Jimin już nie reagował w żaden sposób na wzmiankę o nim. Należał do jego przeszłości, jak Choi Minho stanowił przeszłość Taemina. 

\- To mój stary znajomy ze szkoły średniej - wyjaśnił. - Był moim jedynym zmartwieniem swego czasu.

\- Myślisz, że po której jest stronie? - zapytał ostrożnie. 

\- Raczej... Raczej po naszej. Cały czas kłóci się z Taehyungiem. Są na pewno spokrewnieni i obaj są hybrydami. To ma sens, prawda?

\- Miałoby gdyby Jeon był twoim przyjacielem. - Jimin nie zrozumiał co Taemin ma na myśli. - Przecież może oszukiwać tak samo jak Kim Hoshi. 

Chociaż było to ciężkie do przyjęcia, Jimin nie mógł odrzucić takiej możliwości. Hoshi współpracująca z Taehyungiem też nie mogła być z nim tylko dla uczuć. Chłopak policjant dawał jej idealną przykrywkę. 

\- Powiedz mu, że nie będzie cię na tym spotkaniu - rzucił niespodziewanie. - Nie możemy tak ryzykować. 

Jimin powoli pokiwał głową. Chociaż kiedy rozmawiał z Jungkookiem nic mu się nie stało, nie mógł traktować tego jak gry. Lepiej było się tym razem wycofać. Obaj mieli dziwne przeczucie, zresztą wcale nie bez powodu.

\- Boję się też o hyunga - wypalił. - Boję się, że on też może stanowić jakieś zagrożenie czy problem dla Hoshi. Nie tylko ja jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. 

\- Nie martw się, Jimin-ah - starał się go uspokoić. - Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Tego wieczoru mogli tylko czekać. Taemin delikatnie położył mu rękę na piersi, zmuszając Jimina do położenia się. Ten zbawienny uśmiech poprawiał mu humor jak nic innego.

\- Zestresowany? - mruknął z przekorą siadając mu na kolanach. Jimin westchnął z ulgą, czując jak całe napięcie opuszcza go wraz z dotykiem i bliskością Taemina. 

Następny wieczór nie był już tak spokojny.

W oczekiwaniu na telefon od Seokjina Jimin naprawdę się denerwował. Nigdy nie zostawał tak długo u siostry i obiecał, że kiedy tylko wróci da mu o wszystkim znać. Jimin siedział spięty w salonie kiedy Taemin, jakby nic się dla niego nie liczyło i nie mogło go zaskoczyć, odkurzał podłogi. 

W końcu, z ciężkim westchnieniem, złożył odkurzacz i złapał się pod boki. Spojrzał na Jimina z dezaprobatą. 

\- Nie możesz się tym zamartwiać - rzucił. Jimin spojrzał na niego nieobecnym spojrzeniem, więc ten tylko pokręcił głową. Miał prawo się denerwować, bo nie rozmawiał z bratem ponad półtora doby. Taemin nie wiedział jak odwrócić jego uwagę od tego wszystkiego. Obojętnie włączył telewizor na pierwszym lepszym kanale z wiadomościami, licząc na jakieś pozytywne wiadomości. 

Przeliczył się.

Policja ostrzegała nocą przed wychodzeniem z domu zwłaszcza w małych miasteczkach, zupełnie takich, jak to, w którym mieszkali. Zbrodnie zdarzały się wszędzie, tam po prostu prościej byłoich dokonać. Ten komunikat, skierowany jakby wprost do nich, skutecznie zajął ich myśli. Jimin odwrócił się dopiero kiedy usłyszał swój dzwonek.

\- To Seokjin-hyung - odparł przejęty emocjami.

Taemin wyprostował rękę, każąc mu się uspokoić i najlepiej włączyć głośnik. Spoglądając w oczy Taemina zrobił to, zupełnie jakby jego mistrz wiedział, że usłyszy inny głos. Dlatego właśnie był zawsze dwa kroki przed Jiminem. 

\- Proszę się nie denerwować. - Obaj rozpoznali głos policjanta Kim Taehyunga, a nie Taehyunga, chłopaka Hoshi. - W domu zaszedł wypadek, znaleźliśmy telefon ofiary i zdecydowaliśmy się zadzwonić, bo nie mamy kogo powiadomić. 

Z każdym jego słowem krew odpływała z twarzy Jimina, a Taemin tylko mocniej marszczył brwi.

\- Co się wydarzyło?

\- Pan jest spokrewniony z Kim Seokjinem?

Jimin chciał już odpowiedzieć, ale Taemin zabrał mu telefon. Krótko potwierdził. 

\- Proszę tutaj przyjechać. Musimy dopełnić kilku formalności. 

Taemin znów odpowiedział jednym słowem, a Jimin chciał wyrwać mu telefon. Nic nie rozumiał i nie potrafił zachować spokoju.

\- Co tam się wydarzyło? Dlaczego nie dałeś mu wyjaśnić? Taemin, co policja robi u Seokjina?

Z każdym pytaniem podnosił głos. Taemin musiał złapać go za ramiona aby pomóc mu się uspokoić. Spojrzał mu w oczy, dobrze znając takie telefony. Dla Jimina to wciąż było nowe. 

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz tutaj zostać--

\- Zostać? - Wydawało się, że Jimin straci rozum, co wywołało również u Taemina niepokój. - Nigdzie nie zostaję! Jadę z tobą!

Taemin nie mógł w tej sprawie zaprotestować. Głęboko oddychając kazał mu iść do samochodu, a sam musiał w tym czasie się przebrać. Pod luźną bluzą mógł swobodnie schować broń, tak w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku. Nie chciał już zapuszczać się w tamtą okolicę bez zabezpieczenia. 

W samochodzie nie od razu Taemin przekręcił kluczyk. Spoglądał na Jimina, który wydawał się zagubiony jak dziecko w tłumie. 

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Jimin. - Zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. - Nie wiemy co zobaczymy na miejscu, jasne? Może po prostu wydarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego i Seokjin nie może sam się wytłumaczyć, a może...

Zawiesił głos. Jimin spojrzał na niego, a zaraz później skierował wzrok na deskę rozdzielczą. Taemin przykrył jego dłoń swoją i lekko ścisnął w pojednawczym geście. 

Gdy byli na miejscu, również kazał mu zaczekać. Wziął tylko klucze i podszedł do funkcjonariuszy otaczających zaklejone taśmą policyjną wejście do bloku.

\- Pan jest rodziną Kim Seokjina?

\- Nie do końca. Jest ze mną syn byłego męża... jego siostry - zawahał się w tłumaczeniach. Stosunki rodzinne w tej okolicy naprawdę nie były łatwe do zapamiętania i opisania. 

\- Doszło do morderstwa. Musimy jeszcze ustalić kilka zdarzeń. Sprawcą najprawdopodobniej jest ten sam człowiek, który zabił już wcześniej kilku mężczyzn w tym wieku. 

Taemin słuchał tego dość nieuważnie. W myślach osądzał już wszystkich wokół; Hoshi, która zleciła morderstwo, bo jej brat wiedział za dużo, Kim Taehyunga, który teraz nawet bał się spojrzeć Taeminowi w oczy i ukrywał się gdzieś, Jimina, że nie powiedział mu wszystkiego, siebie, że potraktował to ze zbyt dużym dystansem i Yoongiego... tak dla zasady.

\- Wygląda na to, że to ma związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami - dodał. - A pan składał kilka zawiadomień. Będziemy musieli pana przesłuchać. 

Taemin na wszystko to obojętnie skinął głową. Nie podobały mu się plamy krwi na chodniku, taśma, stojąca cicha i pusta karetka. 

\- On nie żyje, prawda?

Policjant odpowiedział mu twierdząco, a Taemin przeczesał włosy dłonią. Teraz tą wiadomość musiał przekazać Jiminowi. 

Wrócił do samochodu, tylko po ty aby zobaczyć jak Jimin z niego wysiada i chce pobiec na miejsce wypadku. Taemin złapał go za przedramiona aby go powstrzymać. Park chyba nigdy w życiu nie miał tyle siły co w tym momencie. 

\- Pozwól mi tam iść - warknął, a łzy wściekłości zalały jego oczy. Taemin bez większego trudu starał się zatrzymać go w miejscu. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Jimin przestał się wyrywać. - Pozwól mi...

Taemin przyciągnął go do siebie z nieudawaną troską. Pozwolił mu schować twarz i trzymał go tak, jakby był w stanie odebrać cały jego ból. Przez dłuższą chwilę stłumiony szloch był jedynym dźwiękiem na pustej ulicy.


	30. Chapter 30

Z zupełnie pustym spojrzeniem Jimin wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze kiedy wiązał krawat. Ostatnie trzy dni były najtrudniejsze. 

W tak krótkim czasie wiele się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim Jimin całkowicie odciął się od Hoshi, choć nawet nie miał okazji do konfrontacji z nią. Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy aby na stałe, przyjnajmniej do czasu, zamieszkać u Taemina. Kwestia mieszkania, spadku i wszystkich innych formalności nie liczyła się zbytnio dla niego. Gdyby nie herbaty Taemina i jego kojący głos pewnie by nie przeżył. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? - zapytał tym tonem, stając za nim. Położył mu dłonie na ramionach, a gdy Jimin przykrył je własnymi, przyciągnął go do siebie od tyłu. Jimin zamknął oczy i zatracił się w tej chwili.

\- Tak. Możemy jechać. 

Hoshi zgodziła się zająć większością spraw dotyczących pogrzebu, z racji, że była jego najbliższą rodziną, a Jimin nie miał do tego sił. Cała ceremonia w założeniu miała mieć charakter kameralny, choć Jimin widział dużo twarzy, jakich nie znał. 

Nie obyło się bez teatralnie mdlejącej niemal Hoshi i jej przesadzonych łez i rozpaczań. 

\- Widzisz co ona robi? - mruknął. - To nie jest żałoba, to jest przedstawienie. Zawsze taka była. Udaje jakby ją to obchodziło. To samo robiła na pogrzebie mojego ojca.

\- Ta kobieta jest dziwna - skwitował Taemin. - Nikt nie zachowuje się w ten sposób. Była blisko z bratem?

\- Coś ty - żachnął się Jimin. - Powiem ci coś. Hoshi wyszła za mojego ojca, bo niemmoglam sobie znaleźć lepszego alfy. On miał trochę akcji, przepisał je na nią, bo ja byłem za młody jeszcze wtedy. Kiedy umarł robiła dokładnie to samo, a później przestała o nim wspominać. Do Seokjina też się nie odzywała, aż ten musiał nieraz dobijać się do niej żeby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek. Nawet ta akcja ostatnio. Milczy tygodniami, a później zaprasza na spotkanie ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, gliną. 

\- Myślisz, że może mieć z tym coś wspólnego? - zapytał cicho. Jimin zastanowił się. 

\- Założyła mu podsłuch. Rozbiła małżeństwo mojego ojca. Nie ma skrupułów, ale żeby coś takiego... Chociaż Yoongi też mówił, że jest nieprzewidywalna. 

Taemin wbił puste spojrzenie w zdjęcie chłopaka otoczone kwiatami. Ten kształt twarzy i rysy szczęki powodowały u niego niepokój. Nie wiedział dużo, bo policja nie chciała przekazać mu takich informacji, dlatego wszystko wiedział Jimin. Mimo to podejrzenia kierował w stronę Hoshi.

\- Wiesz coś na temat tego morderstwa? - zagadnął, choć mogło się to wydawać niewłaściwe. Stanął bardziej z tyłuniż obok Jimina, szepcząc za jego uchem.

\- Ciekawe, że pytasz. Mówili, że jego ciało zostało prawdopodobnie przywiezione pod blok. Hoshi też mówi, że nie było go na obiedzie i tym razem nie kłamie. Nawet jeśli to jej wina, brakuje jej kilku informacji. 

Taemin cofnął cię w myślach w czasie, odtwarzając ostatnie sześć dni. Każde godzina była dla niego ważne, a jeśli ktoś przywiózł ciało Seokjina, nie mogli tak dokładnie określić godziny zgonu.

Puls mu niebezpiecznie przyspieszył. 

Całe to towarzystwo obcych ludzi, Hoshi i Taehyunga, tym razem jako jej chłopaka, nie policjanta, sprawiał, że obaj czuli się niezręcznie. Gdy tylko ludzie wyszli, Taemin dał mu chwilę samotności. Sam postanowił wykorzystać ją na rozważania. 

Ktokolwiek zabił Seokjina, jakie miał pobudki? Czy to była przypadkowa ofiara, cios w czuły punkt Jimina, czy zemsta i porządki Hoshi? Brat, zwyczajny człowiek, który domyślał się, co zrobiła, nie był wygodnym tematem. Nie potrzebowała dużo. 

Postanowił wykonać szybki telefon do swojego zaufanego źródła. 

\- Wiem, po co dzwonisz - mruknął Yoongi. - Wiem, czego chcesz, ale ci nie powiem, bo sam nie wiem.

\- Hoshi nie zleciła wam kolejnego morderstwa? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Za co? - Yoongi zaśmiał się krótko. - Ostatnia akcja musiała wypłukać jej konto. - Przez chwilę Min milczał, by po chwili odezwać się mniej swobodnym tonem. - Chociaż wiesz co, zmieniłem zdanie. Coś jednak wiem.

Taemin miał ochotę szarpać włosy z irytacji. 

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że godzina śmierci tego chłopaka pokrywa się z naszym dealem narkotykowym. Dzień, godzina, wszystko. Pamiętaj o tym. Miejmy nadzieję, że to prawda.

Po tym Yoongi rozłączył się, zostawiając Taemina samego z niewesołymi myślami. Jeśli Seokjin nie żył już kiedy Taemin jechał do sąsiedniego miasta, to dawało naprawdę dużą różnicę w czasie.

Postanowił wrócić do apartamentu wcześniej, zostawiwszy Jiminowi klucze i pieniądze na taksówkę. To wszystko było zbyt chaotyczne i wybrakowane aby mógł zrozumieć co naprawdę się dzieje. Chciał aby w tym momencie nic nie stało na drodze do odcięcia się od Kim Hoshi, ale niestety wciąż była zamieszana w to razem z nimi. 

Jimin wrócił może godzinę później, nie chcąc spędzać czasu z tymi ludźmi. Wyjaśnił, że przez ten czas rozmawiał z Jungkookiem, ale niewiele to zmieniło. Przyniósł mu tylko tochę jedzenia przygotowanego przez Hoshi, chociaż sam nie tknął nic. 

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - zagadnął delikatnie. Jimin w odpowiedzi zdjął krawat i opadł na łóżko. 

\- Będziemy czekać - odparł Park bez emocji. 

To faktycznie mogło być jedyne rozwiązanie, bo w tej chwili mieli związane ręce. Mogli tylko czekać - a czekanie, jak na ironię, nie przyniosło nic dobrego. Nie minęło dużo czasu gdy Jimin pożałował przyniesienia do domu czegokolwiek przygotowanego przez Hoshi. Na chwilę musiał zapomnieć o żałobie, podejrzewając, ze zatruła je aby odwrócić uwagę. 

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila jak z Taeminem znaleźli się niemal w tym samym miejscu, gdzie odbywał się pogrzeb, a przynajmniej w tym samym budynku. Szpital w centrum musiał już zawsze oznaczać coś złego. 

Nie obyło się bez protestów Taemina i zapewnień, że w najgorszym wypadku się odwodni albo przechoruje w domu. Jimin, uznawszy jego reakcję za zbyt gwałtowną, nie miał zamiaru leczyć go na własną rękę. 

Znów w pustym pomieszczeniu, tym razem na korytarzu, starał się uspokoić swoje serce.

Przysiadł w końcu pod ścianą i podparł czoło dłońmi, walcząc z ochotą schowania w nich twarzy. O Taemina nawet się nie martwił, bo faktycznie nie wyglądał źle. To wszystko nagle go przytłoczyło, a ci ludzie, od których chciał się odciąć, byli związani z nim czymś silniejszym od więzów krwi. Los miał mocniejsze sposoby na połączenie elementów. 

Czekał tak, samemu nie wiedząc na co, dopóki czyjeś kroki zbyt blisko niego nie zwróciły jego uwagi. Poczuł czyjeś ramiona na sobie, więc od razu gwałtownie wstał, walcząc z ręką na swojej szyi. Nic nie rozumiał, bo to jego instynkt wziął górę. Szarpnął się, kopiąc powietrze i kilka razy nawet trafiając na coś twardszego. Gdy usłyszał kogoś biegnącego w jego stronę oraz dźwięk upadającego metalu jeszcze nie zrozumiał, że jego oprawca uciekł. Wszystko nie trwało nawet pół minuty.

Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę, łapiąc się za zaczerwienione gardło. Przed nim rzucony nóż, wokół niego przerażony personel, a w głowie świadomość, że w dniu pogrzebu Seokjina on i Taemin uniknęli śmierci jakby jej wcale nie interesowali. 

Gdy ktoś pomógł mu wstać, widział, że za tymi zainteresowanymi ludźmi stał równie zaskoczony sytuacją Jungkook. Jimin od razu go do siebie przywołał. 

\- Co-- widziałeś to? - wysapał, bo oddech nadal miał ciężki. - On wziął się znikąd i dosłownie zniknął. Ale był tutaj, naprawdę... Co tutaj robisz?

\- Stypa się przedłużyła - odparł. - Zostaliśmy ja i Taehyung, chciałem z nim pogadać. Wygląda na to, że wy w tym czasie zdążyliście pojechać do domu... I wrócić tu z problemem?

Jimin nie odpowiedział. Zatrute jedzenie miało trafić do niego i ktoś z organizatorów był za to odpowiedzialny. Nie mógł już ufać ani Jungkookowi, ani nikomu innemu. Ktoś chciał się go pozbyć, ale robił to zbyt nieudolnie.


	31. Chapter 31

Szpital w centrum miasta żadnemu z nich nie kojarzył się dobrze. Kiedy Taemin leżał tak z podłączoną kroplówką i zdezorientowany przez leki, przeklinał w głowie Jimina, bo tylko to mógł zrobić. On był w stanie zatamować krwawienie i zaszyć jego ranę po strzelaninie, a Jimin nie mógł zwyczajnie podać mu butelki wody i miski?

Fragment wydarzeń jakby uciekł mu z pamięci, więc domyślił się, że cokolwiek podała mu Hoshi, nie wystarczyło pozbyć się tego z organizmu naturalną reakcją. Westchnął ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko krępuje jego ruchy, a na dodatek, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Przecież gdyby teraz ktoś czyhał na jego życie, byłby celem idealnym. 

Został tam na noc, ale rano zdecydował, że nie siedzi ani godziny dłużej. Sen zrobił mu lepiej niż te wszystkie leki. Jimin odebrał go, niechętny do wyjaśnień. Kiedy Lee rozliczył się za usługi medyczne, obaj byli wolni.

\- Co wydarzyło się wczoraj?

\- Nic ważnego. - Jimin kłamał żeby go nie zmartwić. Bał się wychodzić z domu coraz bardziej, ale czuł, że przy Taeminie jest bezpieczny. 

Jeśli Jimin nie chciał się z nim podzielić, odpuścił. Wziął od niego kluczyki i zanim odpalił, zastanowił się co robić dalej.

\- Chciałem powęszyć na posterunku - przyznał. - Ale samemu nie uda mi się tam wejść. Zastanawiałem się nad panem Kimem, tylko że boję się zostawiać cię samego.

\- Więc jedźmy razem - odparł. Taemin zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem. Był przekonany, że odpowie, że wkradnięcie się na posterunek w celu wykradzenia informacji będzie głupim pomysłem, a on mało tego, że się zgodził, to jeszcze chciał iść z nim.

Widocznie sytuacja stała się tak dramatyczna, że nie mieli wyjścia. Policja i tak zdawała się przymykać oko na większość spraw; w końcu mieli na głowie seryjnego mordercę, nic dziwnego, że wszystkie siły musieli skupić w tym miejscu. Teraz drobne strzelaniny, handel narkotykami i sprawy dotyczące gangu zeszły na drugi plan. Na pewno nikt nie zwróci uwagi na gangstera szukającego czegoś w środku budynku.

Taemin zlecił poszukać Jiminowi informacji wraz z ochroniarzem; może wiedzieli coś na temat pogrzebu, śmierci Seokjina, może nawet próby wyeliminowania któregoś z nich. On sam udał się w przeciwną stronę z takim samym celem. Nie spodziewał się, że w areszcie spotka się z Min Yoongim.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? - Taemin skrzyżował ramiona na piersi nie bez satysfakcji. Po chwili musiał przetrzeć usta dłonią aby odgonić uśmiech.

Yoongi swobodnie oparł się o ścianę.

\- Wiem, że cię to cieszy, przestań udawać. Podejrzewają mnie o te morderstwa. Zatrzymali mnie na jakiś czas.

Taemin nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Teraz rozumiał już dlaczego Yoongi podkreślił, że w czasie morderstwa oni zajmowali się handlem narkotyków. To było dla niego alibi, może nie najlepsze, ale przynajmniej za to dostałby lżejszą karę niż za morderstwo.

Kiedy usłyszał gniewne krzyki Jimina, od razu zareagował. Niepostrzeżenie podszedł w jego stronę, dziękując losowi, że tylko kłóci się ze strażnikiem gdy ten spróbowałam go wyprosić. Obojętnie złapał Jimina za ramię i pociągnął go za sobą, zmuszając do wyjścia. Dowiedzieli się wystarczająco. Jeśli Yoongi był w areszcie, dowie się wszystkiego co będzie im potrzebne.

W kolejnych dniach Taemin postanowił po prostu czekać. Yoongi nie odzywał się, bo pewnie nie miał jak, ale z innych źródeł dowiedział się, że wypuścili go przez brak dowodów. Faktycznie wszystko szło na jego korzyść, co jednak nie uchroniło go przed następnymi wydarzeniami.

Nocy, w której Yoongi został wypuszczony z aresztu, ktoś inny zdecydował się go pozbyć z gry.

Początkowo do Taemina to nie docierało. Yoongi był sprytny jak lis i nie dałby się zabić byle komu. Poza tym, za sznurki pociągali przede wszystkim oni dwaj, więc kto musiałby pojawić się aby zająć jego miejsce? 

Jedynym rozsądnym wyjaśnieniem była zemsta gangu. Przyciśnięty do muru chłopak powiedział kilka rzeczy, choćby o handlu narkotykami, co kilku osobom mogło się nie spodobać. Silni jako grupa, ale nie przyzwyczajeni do dowodzenia, musieli sami się na nim zemścić. Teraz pozostawało pytanie: kto zajmie jego miejsce w gangu, jak i w całym tym śledztwie?

Brak szefa oznaczał także dla Taemina wolność i złamanie ich sojuszu. Gang nie chronił już Jimina, a w Taeminie mogli widzieć potencjalnego wroga. Jeśli wcześniej czuli się zagrożeni, dopiero teraz mogli zrozumieć co to naprawdę oznacza.

Dał im jeszcze kilka dni, nie przychodząc na uroczystości pogrzebową Mina. Nie czuł się tam mile widziany w otoczeniu psów, które zagryzły swojego pana. Ostatecznie odszedł z opinią wiernego towarzysza i równego gracza dla Taemina, więc ten miał nadzieję, że z nowym przywódcą również się dogada.

Po tym czasie wybrał się do starej miejscówki. Drzwi ponownie były otwarte, a z salonu dochodziły go męskie, rozemocjonowane głosy. Wszedł do środka i odchrząknął.

\- Moje kondolencje - rzucił, choć były to słowa, które mógł porwać wiatr. Śmierć Yoongiego go zabolała, ale wcale nie żałował jego bandy.

Na miejscu, które zawsze zajmowała Yoongi, teraz siedział podobny mu wiekiem chłopak stanowiący zupełną odwrotnością Mina. Nie był tak oschły i ostrożny w gestach ani nie posiadał jego luźnego stylu. Yoongi był nieustraszony, a ten chłopak był zwyczajnie ostrożny. Swoje zakłopotanie maskował śmiechem, co wywołało u Taemina gęsią skórkę. Z nim nie mogli się tak prosto dogadać. Kiedy cienie grały na jego twarzy, co sekundę wydawał się być niepoczytalny, tylko po to aby w następnej chwili jego uśmiech wydawał się niewinny.

Taemin czekał.

\- Yoongi opowiadał mi wcześniej o tobie - wyznał. - Współpracowaliście. Nie chcę mieć w tobie od razu wroga, Taemin. Byłeś przydatny, może i teraz się przydasz. Chłopak z Seulu zawsze będzie tutaj mile widziany - dodał.

\- Więc teraz ty tu dowodzisz?

Chłopak wstał aby podać Taeminowi rękę. Lee nie od razu ją ujął, jeszcze nie będąc gotowym na sojusze. Najpierw musiał wybadać grunt, co nowy lider całkowicie rozumiał.

\- Jestem Jung Hoseok - odparł, wiedząc, że tożsamość Taemina już zna, choć nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali. - Kolejnością starszeństwa zacząłem tutaj dowodzić. Czekam aż sytuacja się uspokoi żeby dopiero wtedy wprowadzić zmiany.

Hoseok spojrzał przelotnie na obecnych w salonie kilku innych mężczyzn. Gestem nakazał im wyjść, a ci z ociąganiem wykonali polecenie. Taeminowi wskazał miejsce na przeciw siebie po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Powiem ci coś - zaczął swobodnie. - Dowodzenie przyjąłem trochę przypadkiem, bo nade mną były jeszcze dwie osoby, którym się to należało. Tylko, że jeden z nich odciął się od nas już jakiś czas temu po kłótniach z Yoongim, a zaraz po nim złapała go policja, a drugi korespondował nam ze stolicą, ale zaginął w akcji. 

\- To stąd mnie znacie? - zapytał nieco za szybko Taemin. Hoseok skinął głową, ciesząc się, że nadąża.

\- Kiedyś mieliśmy dużo układów z tamtym gangiem. Teraz naszym priorytetem jest coś innego. Ten morderca, który panoszy się po mieście, jest również naszym wrogiem. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek będziemy po jednej stronie z prawem.

\- Przecież policja daje wam dosłownie wolną rękę - odparł Taemin. - Są tak zaaferowani tym człowiekiem, że pozwolą wam na wszystko. A gdyby dowiedzieli się, że też próbujecie złapać tego człowieka? Czysta karta gwarantowana.

Hoseok pochylił się do przodu, ważąc jego słowa. Taemin miał dobry pomysł, ale w tej sytuacji był jeszcze zbyt ryzykowny.

\- Sytuacja wewnątrz jest burzliwa, straciliśmy szefa - wyjaśnił, co było prawdą. - Ale ten morderca jest przebiegły. Podrzucił nam dowody, to dlatego złapali Yoongiego.

\- Podaj mi nazwiska - polecił Taemin wprost. Hoseok zawahał się, mierząc go wzrokiem, jednak uznał to za dobry znak.

\- Niesłusznie oskarżony, niedoszły szef to Kim Namjoon - odrzekł. - Nie będziesz go znał. Mieli z Yoongim problemy.

\- A ten korespondent? - serce Taemina zabiło szybciej z nerwów.

\- To Lee Jinki. Też nie pytaj, nie wiem co się z nim stało. Któregoś razu po prostu przestał odbierać telefony i nie wrócił. Ostatnio dał jakiś znak życia. Szkoda, że nie posłał swojego adresu.

Taemin wstrzymał oddech. Lee Jinki był jego starym wspólnikiem jeszcze za czasów życia w Seulu. Należał tak samo do tego gangu, będąc prawą ręką ojca chrzestnego. Prywatnie, dla Taemina był jak brat. Nie potrafił opisać ulgi, która zalała jego serce gdy dowiedział się, że Jinki żyje.

Musiał skłamać Hoseokowi, że go nie zna, nawet jeśli ten wiedział jaka jest prawda. Kiedy chciał już odejść, Jung zatrzymał go jeszcze chwilę.

\- To twój wybór, czy chcesz z nami współpracować. Jesteś z nami, Taemin? Czy przeciwko nam?

\- Nie chcę bawić się w wasze gry będąc w niebezpieczeństwie - wyjaśnił. - Ale jeśli będę potrzebny, możecie na mnie liczyć.

Hoseok skinął głową i wypuścił go. Dobrze wiedział, że będzie mi w nim wsparcie, a Taemin był kimś, kto dobrze znam się z Yoongim. Był dla niego cenną kartą. A Taemin nie potrafił ocenić, dlaczego tak kurczowo trzymał się gangu. Może czuł do nich sentyment, a może to jego instynkt pchał go coraz bliżej roli lidera, tak jak miał to we krwi.


	32. Chapter 32

Kiedy urlop Taemina dobiegł końca, zdecydował się złożyć wypowiedzenie. Zbyt niebezpiecznym byłoby teraz wrócić na pocztę, zostawiwszy Jimina samego w domu. Może kiedyś jeszcze jego życie uspokoi się i będzie mógł znów wpaść w swoją dzienną rutynę. 

Kiedy wracał już do domu, uświadomił sobie, że codziennie do pracy dojeżdżał przez ulicę, gdzie mieszka Hoshi, a następnie przed blokiem Seokjina. Jego biały Rolls Royce, tak niepasujący do okolicy, przejeżdżał tędy codziennie przed ósmą i po trzeciej i Jimin ani razu nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Ten chłopak naprawdę był wyjątkowy - albo zbyt zapracowany by zwrócić na to uwagę. 

Pod blokiem Hoshi zwolnił, widząc jak dziewczyna znana mu z pogrzebu gestykuluje przy Kim Taehyungu. Zdecydował się zjechać na bok, niby odbierając ważny telefon. Uchylił szyby, podsłuchując tą lekkomyślną dwójkę. 

Hoshi musiała być tą, która zainicjowała kłótnię. Wydawała się wściekła, niemal niestabilna, ale nie tak przyjemnie odsunięta od rzeczywistości jak Hoseok. Prawdę mówiąc, w tej chwili wydali mu się bardzo podobni.

\- To twoja wina że nie udało nam się go zabić - warknął Taehyung półgłosem, ale z wyrzutem. Miał do niej pretensje o coś, co właściwie nie było jej winą. 

\- Myślisz, że po tym wypadku cokolwiek jest zależne ode mnie? - Hoshi miała rację, jednak Taemin nie mógł zrozumieć co nazwała wypadkiem. - Seokjin to nie była moja wina, nie chciałam tego! 

\- Ani nie moja. - Taehyung zmrużył oczy i wziął oddech. - Uspokój się. Musimy przestać zanim to się wyda. Wiesz jakie możemy mieć kłopoty?

\- A co z Jiminem? - Hoshi była już spokojniejsza. - On za dużo wie. Seokjin powiedział mu wszystko, ale bratu mogłam ufać. Jeśli on wie, że ty--

\- Ciszej, kobieto - skarcił ją. - Ściany mają uszy nie tylko w mieszkaniu.

Taemin również odetchnął. Taehyung nie zauważył go całe szczęście, ale nawet mimo to zachowywał ostrożność. Śmierć Seokjina nie była ich winą, jednak przyznali się wprost, że mają inne zbrodnie na koncie. Taemin wiedział jedynie o zleceniu na pana Parka. Co jeszcze ukrywali?

Po tym widział, jak Taehyung odbiera telefon, umawiając się z kimś i wspominając o pozbyciu się dowód. Momentalnie Taemin pomyślał o poprzednich dowodach podrzuconych byłym członkom gangu i Yoongim, który został zamordowany pewnie przez pozostałych członków. Wysnuł ostrożną teorię. 

Co jeśli ta dwójka współpracowała z Hoseokiem, dzięki czemu mogli pozbyć się Yoongiego i przejąć dowodzenie? Może naprawdę nie mógł im ufać?

Ani policja, ani gang nie były dla niego dobrym źródłem. Yoongi był wspaniałym wspólnikiem, ale teraz był poza grą. Pozostawali dwaj podejrzani, o których wspomniał Hoseok gdy jeszcze nie wiedział, że Taemin zdecyduje się odwrócić od niego. Musiał udawać, że jest z nim, tym samym nie zdradzając ile wie.

Odwiedziny znajomych nie mogły czekać. Najwcześniej jak dał radę postanowił porozmawiać z Namjoonem i Jinkim, bo informacje, jakie posiadali, były kluczowe do rozwiązania. Taemin zaczynał podejrzewać, że seryjny morderca - ktoś, kto zabił Kibuma i Seokjina, czyhał na życie Jimina i był winien kilku innych spraw - jest bliżej niż mu się wydaje.

Nie wiedział jak przygotować się do rozmowy ani czego się spodziewać, ale ucieszył to fakt, że Namjoon zgodził się na rozmowę. Kiedy spotkał go, od razu wyczuł roznoszącą się w powietrzu aurę. 

Namjoon był zupełnie inny od Yoongiegoi Hoseoka, a nawet od jego znajomych z Seulu - wydawało mu się nawet, że jest inny od każdego kogo w życiu poznał. Nie miał w sobie sztucznej wyższości ani nie chował się za pewnością siebie, po prostu, nawet przygarbiony i zmęczony sytuacją, wydawał się bardziej odpowiedzialną osobą od całego gangu razem.

Dotarło do niego, dlaczego Yoongi musiał czuć w nim zagrożenie, dlatego kłócili się, aż w końcu mądry Kim odpuścił. Taemin poczuł lekki niepokój rozmawiając z nim, jakby sam miał się czego obawiać. A przecież Namjoon prawdopodobnie był bardziej godny zaufania niż nowy szef.

\- Podobno nie udzielasz się od jakiegoś czasu tutaj - zaczął Taemin. Czekał na odpowiedź aby wiedzieć jak ukierunkować rozmowę. 

Namjoon nawet nie starał się zrobić dobrego wrażenia. Najważniejsze, że on znał swoją wartość i niewinność.

\- Yoongi o mnie nie wspomniał wcześniej? - Skierował to pytanie do samego siebie. - Nie dziwię się. Nie byliśmy w najlepszych stosunkach. Teraz sam spisał siebie i chłopaków na straty. Mógł zrobić wielkie rzeczy gdyby tylko nie dał się przekonać złym ludziom. Ale co ty chcesz ode mnie wiedzieć, Lee Taemin?

Chociaż Taemin wiedział, że Namjoon nie jest jego wrogiem, jak wrażenie, że ma w nim rywala. Było to zupełnie absurdalne, skoro nie starał się o pozycję szefa, na dodatek Namjoon miał teraz związane przez policję ręce. 

\- Ty wiesz coś o tych morderstwach - zaczął pewnie. - Znasz te wszystkie połączenia. Chcę żebyś mi powiedział, kto zabił tych wszystkich ludzi. 

Kim zlustrował go spojrzeniem, aż Taemin miał ochotę schować się przed nim, jednak dzielnie zwalczył tą chęć. 

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie jesteś z nimi? Przecież działałeś z Yoongim. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że jesteś po mojej stronie?

\- Yoongi oszukał mnie - wyjaśnił. Powoli strony zaczęły mu się zacierać i już sam nie wiedział komu można ufać. - Pochodzę z seulskiego gangu. Przyjechałem tutaj kiedy się rozpadł. Yoongi obiecał mi ochronę mnie i kogoś mi bliskiego w zamian za współpracę. Przez chwilę nawet mu zaufałem. Żałuję, ale chcę to wykorzystać. Hoseok myśli, że jestem z nimi. 

\- Jung Hoseok nowym szefem? - Namjoon ściągnął brwi w zaskoczeniu. - A co z--

\- Jinkiemu pewnie podrzucili dowody - wciął mu się w słowo aby udowodnić, że ma tak samo dużą wiedzę. Namjoon cofnął łopatki, dokładnie rozumiejąc co Taemin chce przekazać. Nie mówiłby mu tych wszystkich rzeczy bez jasnego celu.

\- Jestem trochę do tyłu z wiadomościami - przyznał niepewnie. - Wiem tylko, że Hoseok i Yoongi zawsze współpracowali. Zatrzymałem się w momencie, gdy zwerbowali kogoś nowego i młodego. Jeon Jungkook, jeśli się nie mylę. 

Taemin zawahał się. Jeśli Namjoon miał rację, chłopak o jakim wspominał Jimin był częścią tej zagadki. Początkowo mówił, że jest przeciwko Taehyungowi, dlatego to nie miało sensu. Jedyne, co Taemin wiedział, to że raczej nie gang pozbył się Yoongiego. On do ostatniej chwili podzielał zdanie Hoseoka i innych. A jeśli zamieszany był w to Jeon Jungkook, bardzo blisko było do Kim Taehyunga i Kim Hoshi. 

\- Kiedy wyjdziesz z aresztu, skontaktuj się ze mną - dodał Taemin na zakończenie. Namjoon skinął mu głową i ten gest dużo dla niego znaczył. 

Chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Jinkim, jednak tutaj musiał zaczekać kolejnych parę dni. Sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ta rozmowa miała być zupełnie inna niż z Namjoonem. Kiedy spojrzał w oczy dawnego przyjaciela, poczuł się znów jak nastolatek. 

\- Jak dziwnie cię tutaj widzieć - rzucił. Jinkim posłał mu krótki uśmiech. 

\- Myślisz, że trafiłeś tutaj przypadkiem, Taemin? - pokręcił głową. - Sporo razy ta miejscowość przewijała się w naszych rozmowach, bo mieliśmy tu swego czasu wspólników dopóki sytuacja się nie pokruszyła. Nie powinno cię wcale dziwić, że tutaj jestem.

Przez chwilę nie mówili zbyt dużo, a przyjnajmniej nie na temat, który obu interesował. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Jinki wyprostował się, przechodząc do konkretów. 

\- Wiem, po co przychodzisz. Widziałem sporo, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć kto jest mordercą dopóki on jest na wolności. Musisz wiedzieć, że Namjoon jest po naszej stronie, zawsze był. 

\- A co z Kim Taehyungiem? - wypalił. W tej chwili nie było szans żeby ten policjant nie był zamieszany w śledztwo, ale wcale nie od strony prawa.

\- On też dołączył do Yoongiego - odparł. - Musisz ich unikać, Taemin. Wszyscy są winni i zamieszani w to.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że jesteś w okolicy? A co z innymi? Jonghyun i Minho...

\- Zrobiłem to samo co ty przed laty - wyjaśnił prosto, starając się wpłynąć na poczucie winy Taemina. - Umywam od tego ręce. Skazałem pozostałych na straty, samemu uciekając z jakimiś drobnymi korzyściami. To pewnie bolesne, ale można się przyzwyczaić. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym przeżywać śmierci przyjaciół. Miłość tylko nas osłabia. 

Taemin spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że odcinając się od przeszłości zrani nie tylko siebie, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Miał wrażenie, że Jinki karci go spojrzeniem, choć tak naprawdę był obojętny na to, co Taemin zrobił, bo to była jego decyzja. Jinki również dokonał różnych wyborów i płacił za nie cenę. 

\- Hyung - dodał cicho, podnosząc głowę i wstając. Jinki skrzyżował z nim wzrok. - Wyciągnę cię stąd. Obiecuję.


	33. Chapter 33

Kiedy Taemin zbierał informacje od gangsterów, Jimin bił się z myślami dotyczącymi spotkania Jungkooka. Chłopak poprosił go o to, widocznie mając w głowie rozmowę odkąd ponownie spotkali się po pogrzebie. 

Zdecydował się poprosić strażnika aby odwiózł go na miejsce spotkania i czekał w pogotowiu. Nie podejrzewał Jungkooka o żadną pułapkę, ale po pogrzebie nauczyli się, że nie można ufać nikomu.

To wszystko i tak wydarzyło się zbyt szybko. Do niedawna Jungkook rozpowiadał plotki na jego temat, tylko po to aby po kilku miesiącach okazać się być niemal jego wspólną rodziną. Jimin i tak nie akceptował tych więzów, a po śmierci Seokjina on i wszystko, co związane z Hoshi, nie miało nic wspólnego z nim samym. Zupełnie zostawiony miał w tej chwili już tylko Taemina, dlatego o bezpieczeństwo swoje i jego musiał dbać jeszcze bardziej. 

Jungkook czekał na niego na schodach przed blokiem. Wyszedł z samochodu kilka metrów dalej, w bezpiecznej odległości i krótko go przywitał. Chłopak podniósł wzrok.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś - odparł.

Jimin zupełnie nie potrafił go przejrzeć. Odkąd przeprosił to za to, co mówił zdawał się zmienić nie do poznania; za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiali wydawał się taki zgodny z nim, a w rozmowie był niemal zdesperowany, jakby również nie miał nikogo innego. Nie dało się określić na ile to prawda, a na ile tylko manipulacja jego uczuciami. Nawet tym razem nie dało się określić co chce osiągnąć. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu wydarzeń - zaczął. 

Jimin oparł się o chłodny murek, spoglądając na Jeona z góry. 

\- Mówisz o tej sytuacji w mieście? - zagadnął, nie chcąc wspominać nic konkretnego. - Powinieneś coś wiedzieć, skoro Kim Taehyung pracuje w policji...

\- Ty też powinieneś dużo wiedzieć od Taemina - odparował, na co Jimin rzucił mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. Nie chciał go zaatakować, więc nie wiedział, dlaczego Jungkook zaczął się bronić. - Nie jest przypadkiem gangsterem?

Jimin nie odpowiedział. Jeśli ta rozmowa miała zejść na tor Taemina, dla niego w ogóle nie musiało jej być. Nie chciał mówić o rzeczach tak prywatnych. 

Całe szczęście Jungkook po chwili machnął na to ręką. Zaraz po tym wstał, a Jimin nie wiedzieć dlaczego cofnął się jeszcze bardziej na murek, co najmniej jakby chłopak miał mu zrobić krzywdę. Nie umknęło to jego spojrzeniu, co skomentował przerwanym śmiechem. 

\- Nie denerwuj się. Obaj jesteśmy zestresowani. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, coś zupełnie innego.

Jungkook stanął naprzeciwko niego. Czasy, kiedy powodował szybsze bicie serca u Jimina, minęły jak starte wspomnienia. 

\- Podobasz mi się, Park Jimin - wyznał. 

Jimin chciał uciec wzrokiem, ale nie zrobił tego aby nie okazać słabości czy uległości. Jakby spoglądał w lustro, widział jak zmienił się w tym czasie; teraz magnetyczne spojrzenie Jungkooka odbijało się z powrotem, nic mu nie czyniąc. 

\- Wybacz, ale spóźniłeś się kilka lat - odparł. Odepchnął lekko chłopaka, czując się już niekomfortowo przez to zbliżenie. 

Do Jungkooka nie zupełnie docierało odrzucenie. Zamrugał kilka razy, w końcu maskując zmieszanie śmiechem. Jimin nie wiedział jak zareagować. 

\- To ciekawe, że akurat kiedy zdecydowałem się odwzajemnić twoje uczucia, ty już nic nie czujesz.

\- To było w szkole średniej - mruknął na swoje usprawiedliwienie. - Dużo się zmieniło. Nie pamiętasz już jak mnie traktowałeś?

Jungkook cofnął się, zeskakując ze schodów. Jimin podejrzewał, że tylko to chciał mu przekazać i zamierza odejść, dlatego lekko się rozluźnił. Sam uważał, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma miejsca na miłość i uczucia ani obdarowawanie obcej osoby zaufaniem. Jungkook był zbyt blisko podejrzanych osób. Nawet gdyby chciał darzyć go jakimiś uczuciami, było to niemożliwe. 

\- Szkoda, że tak wyszło. - Wzruszył ramionami. Jiminowi wydawało się, że chce włożyć ręce do kieszeni, ale kiedy zobaczył jak wymuje krótką broń, zupełnie skamieniał. - Teraz trudno będzie mi cię zabić. 

Jimin zupełnie nie wiedział co zrobić. Niemal automatycznie podniósł ręce na wysokość twarzy, obserwując jego ruchy. Starał się nawet nie oddychać.

\- Jungkook, zastanów się - ostrzegł go. Serce zaczęło mu walić, a on musiał je uspokoić. - Zastanów się. Wcale nie chcesz, mnie zranić. Co ci to da?

\- Nie wiesz co przeszedłem - odrzekł, a jego głos się zatrząsł. Trzymał broń w dłoniach, ale nie udało mu się ukryć, jak trzęsą mu się także ręce. - Myślisz, że tylko tyjesteś tu ofiarą? Bo zostawiła cię matka kiedy byłeś dorosły, bo Hoshi zabiła twojego ojca, bo jej chłopak to morderca, bo ktoś zabił ci hyunga? Nie jesteś jedyny, Park Jimin. Nie tylko w twojej watasze wszyscy skaczą sobie do gardeł. 

\- Co to zmieni jeśli mnie zabijesz? - Jimin zmienił taktykę. Miał nadzieję, że jego ochroniarz wezwie Taemina albo sam po chwili wkroczy do akcji. 

\- Taehyung kazał mi to zrobić - przyznał, prawdopodobnie skazując tym Kima. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. 

Po tych słowach gwałtownie opuścił ramiona i odrzucił broń. Jimin pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie, zupełnie jakby stał na krawędzi. 

\- Jest jedno wyjście. - Podniósł głowę. - Możemy pozbyć się Taemina i uciec. Zastanów się nad tym, Jimin.

Dla Jimina oczywiste było, że nie zrobi czegoś takiego. Choćby Jungkook go zastraszał, ani myślał dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa mu ulec. Nie interesowało go spokojne życie z Jungkookiem, bo teraz wcale już tego nie chciał. Nie zależało mu na tym chłopaku ani relacji z nim.

Kiedy zostawił go z wyborem odchodząc, nawet przez myśl Jiminowi nie przeszło się zgodzić. Na słabych nogach wrócił do samochodu, pamiętając aby wszystko dokładnie przekazać Taeminowi. 

Kim Taehyung był mordercą.


	34. Chapter 34

Kiedy Jimin wrócił do mieszkania, Taemina zastał zupełnie jak kiedyś, w fotelu z lampką wina ryżowego. Tym razem odwrócony był tyłem do okna, ale nie podniósł wzroku kiedy Jimin przystąpił próg. 

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia czuł się tak, jakby wszystko się w nim rozpadło. 

Nie wiedział jak zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, więc tylko zajął miejscem na sofie, kładąc ramiona na oparciu. Nadal przeżywał wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia, a Taemin na chłodno, zupełnie bez emocji analizował je. W tym właśnie różnili się, a zarazem dopełniali. 

Jimin nagle nabrał powietrza do płuc, chcąc wyznać w końcu Taeminowi prawdę, ale gdy tylko zaczął, przerwał mu. Widocznie już wiedział.

\- Czy jest jeszcze ktoś komu możemy ufać? - spytał niewinnie. Taemin zlustrował całe pomieszczenie jakby w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi i wypił resztę wina. Po tym wypuścił powoli powietrze jakby stosował techniki relaksacyjne albo uciekał w swoje własne spokojne miejsce.

\- Mam pewien plan. Hoseok myśli, że z nim współpracuję. Chciałbym zlecić jemu albo komuś z gangu zabójstwo Taehyunga. Mogę im dużo zapłacić - tutaj spojrzał na Jimina akby oczekiwał, że się z nim nie zgodzi. - Tylko tak pozbędziemy się problemu. 

Ten plan miał dużo luk i wszystko mogło pójść nie tak. Przede wszystkim Taemin mógł się wydać, a wcale nie dostać nic w zamian. Nie spodziewał się, że ten młody policjant okaże się być tak naprawdę gangsterskim psem. Wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, który zajmuje się najcięższą robotą. Domyślił się, że dowody, które zostały podrzucone Yoongiemu, tak naprawdę w jakiś sposób musiał zdobyć Jinki - a później zemścili się na nim w ten sam sposób. 

Mógłby też wydać Taehyunga policji, jednak to na niewiele by się zdało. W końcu i jego dopadłaby ich zemsta. Jedynym wyjściem było wyeliminowanie go z gry samodzielnie. 

\- To mnie przerasta - przyznał w końcu Jimin. Zacisnął pięści aby nie czuć jak mu się trzęsą dłonie. Gdy zamykał oczy, widział żałosny obraz Jungkooka z pistoletem w rękach. Czy naprawdę Taehyung kazał mu to zrobić, a może znów grał na jego uczuciach? - Ja...

Jimin ściągnął brwi kiedy Taemin przerwał mu, siadając obok niego. Długo mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem. Taemin wciąż miał ten władzy błysk jakby zaraz miał złapać go za krtań albo przyciągnąć do siebie bliżej. Jimin natomiast nie chciał ukrywać, że coś w nim pękło. Miał prawo do słabości. Ciężar jaki wniósł na swoich barkach przerósłby niejedną osobę. Jako emocjonalna omega i tak radził sobie świetnie, ale dobrze wiedział też, że samemu się załamie. Gdy Taemin położył mu dłoń na policzku, zamknął oczy. Skupił się tylko na tym cieple.

\- Panie...

\- Nie, Jimin-ah - zaprotestował. Jimin wciąż nie otwierał oczu, a jego dłoń przykrył swoją. - Nauczyłem cię wszystkiego co mogłem. Jesteś tak samo silny jak ja. Mów do mnie po imieniu. 

W końcu Jimin zerknął na niego aby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy przy tych słowach. Starszy chłopak, na dodatek bardziej doświadczony, zaproponował mu coś tak odważnego, że nie wiedział zupełnie jak na to zareagować. Przecież należał mu się odpowiedni szacunek. W ten sposób Taemin z jego mistrza zamienił się w starszego brata, opiekuna, kogoś na kim mógł w końcu polegać. 

Nie zamierzał ukrywać tego, że chce więcej. 

\- Taemin... - zaczął, czując jak coś ściska mu gardło. Taemin przyciągnął go bliżej, splatając dłonie na karku i opierając czoło na jego pochylonej głowie. - Kocham cię.

Te odważne słowa, bardziej od propozycji Taemina zawisły w powietrzu. Żaden z nich wcale nie zastygł w strachu ani nie zmieszał się. Nie mogli się dłużej okłamywać, bo przecież obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Los, rodzina i więzy to jedno, ale uczucia były ich prywatną sprawą, częściowo zależną od nich samych, bo nie mogli ich do końca kontrolować. To, co ich połączyło, stało się wyjątkowo silną więzią. 

Czując jak Jimin drży niemal niezauważenie w jego ramionach zdawał sobie sprawę, że trzyma najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Jak widmo nawiedziły go w głowie słowa Jinkiego. Miłość to obciążenie i ból. Gdy ktoś odchodzi, trzeba znów pozbierać swoje złamane serce do kupy, a widział po pogrzebie Seokjina jakie to bywa trudne. Gdyby stracił Jimina, nie mógłby już się pozbierać. 

Po tym, jak zostawił swoich przyjaciół i uciekł z pieniędzmi do innego miasta, czy zasługiwał na miłość? Nawet nie wiedział co się z nimi działo. Mogli już nie żyć, a on nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Wydawał się być człowiekiem bez serca, a teraz niemal błagał Jimina żeby bo pokochał. Nie uważał aby na to zasługiwał. 

Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w jego oczy, nie widział wybaczenia, bo Jimin nie winił go. Żyjąc z Jiminem otrzymał czystą kartę. Nie oceniał go za to, co zrobił w poprzednim życiu, bo w obecnym pokazał się jedynie od dobrej strony. Nie zrobił nic za co należałaby mu się kara od losu.

Jimin pochylił się aby skraść mu pocałunek, na co Taemin pozwolił mu niemal z ulgą i wdzięcznością. Ten raz był zupełnie innych od poprzednich. Nie traktował go jako swojej własności ani skarbu, który musi chronić, tylko jak kogoś, o kogo naprawdę się troszczył. Przeniósł dłoń niżej, znając na pamięć miejsce blizny po draśnięciu kulą. To była jego wina i miała przypominać już zawsze, a jednak udowadniała tylko ile wspólnie przeszli. Taemin o swoich bliznach już prawie zapomniał. 

Chociaż Jinki ostrzegał, że przywiązanie boli, niczego innego tak nie pragnął jak bliskości Jimina już do końca świata. Był gotów wziąć ryzyko straty nad jego kojącą obecność. Był gotów wpuścić go do swojego życia. 

\- Kocham cię, Park Jimin - odparł, kładąc się na sofie i ciągnąc go za sobą. Nigdy wcześniej w największym chaosie nie odnalazł takiego spokoju.


	35. Chapter 35

Plan działania układali przy ciasnym stoliku w kuchni.

Taemin stał pochylony, opierając się na wyprostowanych ramionach jakby łapał oddech i co jakiś czas zerkał na Jimina. Park z kolei siedział na przeciwko po drugiej stronie stołu, że skrzyżowanymi ofensywnie ramionami. Wzrokiem błądził na jego poziomie, tylko w konieczności podnosząc go na oblicze Taemina. Mogło się wydawać, że całkowicie mu się podporządkowuje, ale to właśnie w tej chwili znaleźli zupełną harmonię. Taemin nie zrobiłby nic bez jego zgody.

\- Powinienem porozmawiać z Hoshi - rzucił, a gdy nie spotkał sie z żadną reakcją ze strony Taemina, podniósł głowę. 

\- Co ci da rozmowa? - odparł. 

Jasne było już, że wszyscy ze sobą współpracują. Hoshi, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok. Jungkook pozostawał niewiadomą, bo nie mieli pewności co do jego słów. Może faktycznie Taehyung go szantażował, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nawet wbrew swojej woli stał po ich stronie. 

Mogli wnioskować o jakieś pogodzenie i warunki, gdyby nie to, że nie łączyły ich już więzy rodzinne, ale konflikt. Nienawiść potrafiła być najsilniejszym bodźcem. Jeśli Taemin i Jimin zadarli z gangiem, nie mogli myśleć o spokoju w tej okolicy.

\- Nie wiem czy zmieni cokolwiek - wyznał szczerze - ale może uznać to za gest pojednawczy i odpuścić. Wydała pieniądze mojego ojca i zleciła jego morderstwo! Musi się zgodzić na chociaż takie odszkodowanie. Jest tylko człowiekiem. 

\- Tu się mylisz. - Taemin westchnął jakby coś ciężkiego stanęło mu na klatce piersiowej. - Nie jest człowiekiem. Jest hybrydą. My też nimi jesteśmy. Stąd te wszystkie problemy dookoła. Ona nie myśli logicznie, jej podpowiada instynkt. Robi te wszystkie rzeczy, bo czuje się zagrożona. To nie jej wina. My wcale nie jesteśmy inni.

Jimin musiał chwilę przetrawic jego słowa. Taemin wcale nie próbował bronić Hoshi, po prostu stwierdził fakt. Ta kobieta broniła siebie i tego co jej zostało, a przecież to samo robił Taemin. Jimin wiedział, że gdyby chodziło o niego, też mógłby zrobić wiele desperackich rzeczy.

Stąd brały się problemy nie tylko w domu, ale w zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej Min Yoongiego - choć ten gang wcale nie miał do niego należeć. Zaborczy Min rościł sobie prawa do wszystkiego, co wypadło mu w oko, tak jak kiedyś chciał posiadać na własność Jimina. Doprowadziło go to daleko, ale pozostali musieli skrócić jego rządy by zostało coś dla nich. Na nieszczęście, taka hierarchia była o wiele gorsza od jakiejkolwiek jaką mogli ustalić ludzie, bo ludzie potrafili kontrolować swoje instynkty. 

Ostatecznie Jimin postanowił spotkać się z Hoshi aby wynegocjować warunki ewentualnej umowy. Taemin miał czekać wraz ze strażnikiem i zareagować gdyby cokolwiek miało pójść nie tak. Z ciężkim sercem wszedł do mieszkania, które pragnął zostawić już za sobą. 

Hoshi naprawdę wydawała się zmęczona tym wszystkim. Chociaż wiedział, że robi to z troski aby się schronić, nie potrafił jej wybaczyć absolutnie nic. Pojawiła się w jego życiu tylko aby w nim wszystko zamieszać. Gdyby był starszy i mądrzejszy, od razu odciąłby się od rodziny, wybierając swoją drogę. Teraz oboje musieli płacić za swoje błędy. 

\- Daruj sobie przedstawienie - rzucił gdy już widział, że ta chce się odezwać. - Chcę tylko spokoju, nuna. Nie przyszedłem tutaj cię straszyć ani szantażować. Proponuję, abyś zamknęła swoje sprawy i zostawiła mnie w spokoju.

\- Myślisz, że zrobiłam to wszystko specjalnie? - żachnęła się. Rezerwa w jej głosie podkreślała to, co mówiła, chociaż Jimin i tak nie chciał jej wierzyć. Zerknął na nią w zaciekawieniu, zastanawiając się jak się wytłumaczy. 

Hoshi była cała roztrzęsiona, ale Jimin nie wiedział nawet dlaczego. 

\- Nie kazałam zabić twojego ojca dla pieniędzy - zaczęła gdy już złapała oddech. - Tylko żeby się od niego uwolnić. Zmuszał mnie do wielu rzeczy. Chciał zbudować sobie nową watahę, bez ciebie i twojej matki. Myślałeś, że ona was zostawiła? - pokręciła głową. - On kazał jej odejść i urwać wszystkie kontakty. Myślałeś, że on kazał ci zamieszkać z moim bratem? Nie. To byłam ja. Ja chciałam abyś był bezpieczny i nie widział tego co się dzieje między nami. Dlatego wplątałam się w kontakty z gangiem, dlatego poznałam Taehyunga. Później to była już tylko ucieczka od odpowiedzialności. 

Jimin słuchał tego wszystkiego absolutnie rozdarty. Wszystkie fakty podane przez Hoshi nie mogły być wymyślone, choć istniało ryzyko, że napisała swoją wersję wydarzeń. Mało pamiętał z okresu rozwodu, kolejnego ślubu i przeprowadzki do Seokjina. Był wtedy wściekły na cały świat i uciekał jak tylko mógł; to wtedy zaczął hostować jeszcze jako nieletni, oszczędzając pieniądze. To dlatego zauroczył się wtedy w Jungkooku - nawet zawód miłosny był lepszy od myślenia o tym, co jego ojciec alfa wymyślił. 

Choć nie czuł do Hoshi współczucia, nie mógł uciekać od jej słów. 

\- A kiedy chciałaś mnie zabić? Myślisz, że chciałem aby kobieta, którą wybrał mój ojciec zabiła jego syna?

Hoshi przetarła twarz dłońmi w mało kobiecy sposób. Nerwowe gesty pokazywały, że się denerwuje, ale raczej nie dlatego, że kłamała. To prawda ją tak uderzyła. 

\- Wiesz za dużo, Jimin. Nie ukrywam tego, że to dla mnie niewygodne. Nienawidzisz mnie, więc mógłbyś w każdej chwili iść na policję i mnie wydać. 

Jej wyjaśnienia, choć w dziecinny sposób unikała odpowiedzialności, miały mnóstwo sensu. Nikt nie wymagał od niej żeby była idealna. Nie każdy potrafił żyć ze strachem i poczuciem winy jak Taemin. Większość ludzi postąpiłoby jak Hoshi, starając się zrobić wszystko aby pozbyć się dowodów. 

\- Nie wydam cię - powiedział nagle, a Hoshi wyprostowała się nagle jak struna. - Pod warunkiem, że dasz mi spokój. Zostawicie mnie i Taemina. Będziemy dla siebie obcymi ludźmi. 

Jimin mógł kłamać. Prawda na temat Hoshi była bardzo silną kartą. Mógł zmusić ją niemal do wszystkiego gdyby tylko chciał. Zależało mu tylko na spokoju. Gdyby znów wydarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego, miała pewność, że znalazłaby mnóstwo czasu na przemyślenia w więzieniu. 

Hoshi wlepiła w niego spojrzenie pełne nadziei. Jimin skinął jej głową, żegnając się tak, jakby mieli się nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć - bo na to właśnie liczył. 

Kiedy wyszedł z mieszkania, nigdzie nie mógł odnaleźć wzrokiem samochodu Taemina. Rozejrzał się po ulicy, jednak charakterystyczny samochód wcale nie rzucił mu się w oczy. Postanowił przejść się dalej, licząc, że po prostu zaparkował w innym miejscu.

Kiedy zaaferowany szukał Taemina, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na kroki za sobą. Dopiero kiedy usłyszał dźwięk odbezpieczania broni, odwrócił się. Jungkook zmusił go do zatrzymania się. 

W tej chwili wszystko miało się wyjaśnić i zakończyć. 

\- Rozmawiałam z Hoshi - rzucił na swoje usprawiedliwienie. - Obiecała, że mi odpuścicie. Pogadaj z nią, zobaczysz, że nie kłamię. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o nią, Jimin - Jeon odpowiedział mu takim tonem, jakby chciał splunąć na wzmiankę o Hoshi. - Ja tylko robię, co chce hyung. Chyba zastanowiłeś się już nad moją propozycją?

Tym razem Jimin naprawdę obawiał się o swoje życie. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było Taemina, był absolutnie sam, zagrożony i przerażony. Niemal czuł jak dusza opuszcza jego ciało. 

\- Jungkook. - Czuł jak zasycha mu w gardle. - Proszę. Nie zabijesz mnie.

Wiedział, że głupotą było wychodzić tutaj samemu, ale przecież Taemin miał na niego czekać. Czyżby sam miał jakieś kłopoty?

Widział jak Jungkook prostuje ramiona, a dłonie już mu się nie trzęsą. Kiedy usłyszał strzał, nie panikował ani nie myślał; tyle, że to nie on upadł na asfalt.

Jakby świadomość sytuacji dotarła do niego z opóźnieniem, zatoczył się do tyłu, łapiąc w ostatniej chwili równowagę. Serce biło mu nierównomiernie, jak orkiestra grająca z różnych nut. Huk odbijał mu się echem w głowie. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu stojącego dziarsko na nogach Taemina, oglądającego z dumą jak jego chłopak nie stchórzył ani nie zaczął błagać na kolanach o życie. 

Zamiast tego zobaczył na skrzyżowaniu obcego mężczyznę i zaraz poczuł niepokój, gdy ten podszedł do leżącego na asfalcie Jungkooka by sprawdzić oddech.

\- Ty jesteś tym chłopakiem Taemina, prawda? - zapytał. Jimin odetchnął z ulgą, mając nadzieję, że to w końcu nie jego wróg. Mimo to trzymał się na baczności. - Minąłem się z nim wcześniej. Wracał do domu na polecenie Jinkiego. Jeśli dotarli tam oboje, lepiej sprawdzić co u nich. To starzy przyjaciele, ale Jinki wspominał o jakimś długu. Nie chcę żeby się pozabijali. 

\- Zaczekaj - wysapał Jimin. - To godzina spacerem. Możesz mnie podwieźć?

Kim Namjoon z przyjemnością wykonał prośbę. W drodze naszkicował obraz sytuacji, mówiąc, że Taemin działał razem z gangiem dopóki, tak samo jak Namjoon wcześniej, nie został przez nich oszukany. Teraz dwa wolni gangsterzy spłacali swoje długi. Namjoon musiał podarować jeszcze kulkę kilku osobom, parę innych podporządkować - tak jak powinien to zrobić wcześniej. Lee Jinki miał porachunki jeszcze z Seulu. 

Kiedy Jimin wyszedł ma podjeździe, poczuł jak spada mu ciśnienie. Drzwibyły szeroko otwarte, tak samo jak samochód. Nigdzie nie było widać ani strażnika, ani Taemina, za to biały Rolls Royce zyskał sobie kilka nowych wgnieceń i śladów po kulach. Na słabych nogach Jimin wszedł niepewnie do środka aby dostrzec jeszcze jeden traumatyczny widok.

Przy wejściu do salonu leżał martwy pan Kim, natomiast zakrwawiony Taemin usiłował doczołgać się do łazienki. Jimin padł obok niego na kolana.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie jesteś ranny? Kto tu był? Dlaczego wróciłeś? - Jimin zasypywał go pytaniami bardzo słabym głosem. Taemin zaciskał powieki równie mocno co rękę na postrzelonej łydce. Częściowo jedynie zatamował krwawienie, starając się nie urazić strzaskanej kości. - Wyjaśnisz mi potem.

Ślizgając się na mokrej od krwi podłogi Jimin rzucił się po coś wystarczającego do pomocy przy krwotoku i wezwał pomoc, nie bojąc się już skorumpowanych służb. Wtedy dostrzegł drugą ranę pod obojczykiem. Taemin nie odzywał się i bladł w zaskakującym tempie, ale miał wystarczająco siły aby powiedzieć to, co powiedzieć musiał. 

\- To nic... takiego - jęknął. - Jinki tu był. Nie chciał mnie zabić... tylko ukarać. Teraz jesteśmy kwita.

\- Taemin, opowiesz mi wszystko później - mruknął zaaferowany. Zaczynał się denerwować. Widział zbyt wiele śmierci w ostatnich tygodniach aby stracić najważniejszą dla siebie osobę. Może Taemin i to uczucie były jego największą słabością, ale za bardzo się go kochał żeby się przejmować. 

\- Jeśli... - wyharczał. Jimin zgromił go wzrokiem i nie pozwolił mu skończyć zdania. - Wszystkie dane są w zagłówku. Broń też. Weź dom i pieniądze. 

\- Nie umrzesz mi na rękach, rozumiesz? - Ból ściskał jego gardło. 

Taemin spróbował zaśmiać się krótko aby po tym odpłynąć na jego kolanach.


	36. Chapter 36

To było dla Taemina dziwne uczucie być pod czyjąś opieką. Minęło kilka tygodni, w czasie których draśnięcie Jimina dawno się zagoiło, więc on robił wszystko aby ulżyć Taeminowi. Odkąd wprowadził się do apartamentu, mieszkanie na końcu zamieniło się w coś na kształt domu.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Taemin widział kątem oka jak chłopak opiera się o framugę i lustruje go spojrzeniem znad skrzyżowanych ramion. Przejechał dłonią po najświeższej i chyba największej bliźnie na całym ciele, wciąż czując piekący ból. Zarzucił na siebie koszulę, wiedząc co mają do zrobienia. 

\- Tylko dzięki tobie - odparł, zaczepnie łapiąc go za biodra gdy mijali się w drzwiach. Jimin posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie, a Taemin nieco spoważniał. - Musimy udowodnić niewinność Jinkiego. I odwiedzić Namjoona. 

\- To prawda, że nawet przez chwilę nie chciałeś zostać szefem gangu? - zapytał, nawiązując do nowej pozycji Namjoona. 

\- Ani tutaj, ani w Seulu. Jestem alfą, ale nie do tego zostałem stworzony - mruknął, zabawnie poruszając brwami. Jimin przewrócił oczami z irytacji. Od jakiegoś czasu miał tak dobry humor, że nie dało się z nim normalnie rozmawiać. 

Wziął jeszcze kilka rzeczy i rzucił Jiminowi kurtkę, jednak wyglądało na to, że ten ma jeszcze kilka pytań zanim wyruszą. 

\- Co wydarzyło się w Seulu, Taemin?

Unikanie swojej przeszłości sprawdziło się do jakiegoś czasu. Taemin westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na sofie. Należały mu się wyjaśnienia, najlepiej jeszcze zanim pojadą na policję. 

\- Jak wiesz, należałem do gangu z paroma hyungami - zaczął rzeczowo. - Należeliśmy do prawdziwej mafii, a nie zwykłego gangu. Zepsuliśmy jedną akcję. Nie pamiętam dokładnie co się wtedy wydarzyło, ale wszyscy byliśmy wściekli. Prawie zabiłem Jinkiego. - Po tych słowach spojrzał na Jimina aby mieć pewność, że nadąża. To dlatego teraz Jinki zemścił się na nim. Chciał aby poczuł to samo co on. - Wtedy wziąłem swoją sumę pieniędzy i powiedziałem, że już do nich nie należę. Część z nich była wściekła i tak, więc nie zwrócili na mnie większej uwagi. Choi Minho chciał żebym został najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Błąkałem się prawie po całym kraju dopóki nie kupiłem tego apartamentu. - Skupione spojrzenie Taemina i jego ściągnięte brwi zaraz ustąpiły rozmarzeniu, które wystąpiło na jego twarz. - A później nagi, przystojny chłopak wbiegł mi do garażu, uciekając przed jednym z moich teoretycznych biznesowych wspólników. Resztę historii już chyba znasz, co?

Jimin nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Chociaż to wszystko było ciężkie i bolesne, jakoś udało im się natrafić na siebie. Taemin wkrótce zaakceptował Jimina w swoim życiu i to, że gra jest warta świeczki w tym przypadku. Chociaż kiedyś ślepo podążał za przyjaciółmi kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem i pożałował ten decyzji, teraz nie miał się czego bać. Przecież Jimin zrobił to samo swego czasu. Przez problemy w domu wplątał się w ten brudny biznes, niemal przypłacając za to życiem. W prawdzie obaj tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnili. 

Wciąż dla obu z nich to było zagadka jak udało im się spotkać na wspólnej drodze i w taki sposób przekonać się, że stanowią swoje wzajemne dopełnienie. Los musiał pokierować ich decyzjami, ale koniec końców wyszli na tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Byli tak samo żywi i tak samo zakochani. 

Taemin gestem wskazał Jiminowi miejsce na swoich kolanach. Nie chciał już nigdy tracić jego obecności ani tej więzi, którą sobie wytworzyli. Przyciągnął niechętnego chłopaka za przeguby, zmuszając go do tego aby usiadł. Musiał przyznać, że z tej perspektywy kilku centymetrów lubił oglądać go najbardziej. 

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Jimin. Ostrożnie splótł palce na jego karku.

\- Myślę, że Lee Jinki i Kim Namjoon mogą poczekać jeszcze chwilę - mruknął niemal w jego usta. Jimin nachylił się by skraść mu pocałunek, ale w tej chwili Taemin cofnął głowę. Rozmarzenie na twarzy Jimina przeszło w nieme zapytanie. - Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, Jimin.

Posłusznie wyprostował się w oczekiwaniu, przyglądając się Taeminowi jak w ciszy zbiera myśli.

\- Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia - rzucił odważnie, ale z takim przekonaniem, że Jimim musiał odwrócić wzrok. To nie niepewność, ale zakłopotanie kazały mu to zrobić. Wielkie słowa sprawiały, że serce zaczynało mu szybciej bić. 

Taemin jednak nie pozwolił mu ten komfort i łapiąc go delikatnie pod brodę zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. 

\- A co z tobą?

Jimin odnalazł na ślepo jego drugą dłoń, tylko po to aby pojednawczo ją uścisnąć. Zmrużył oczy, ale już nie aby uciec wzrokiem. Pozwolił sobie skupić się na tym uczuciu bezpieczeństwa i zwykłym przekonaniu, że wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Czuł się zupełnie jakby wstał ze świeżym umysłem we własnym łóżku i głęboko oddychając poczuł, że żyje i ma dokąd iść. Jak fragment układanki dokładnie na swoim miejscu. 

\- Ja też, Lee Taemin, chcę być przy tobie na zawsze.


End file.
